


Bonds of Black and Writs of White; the Path To Peace will Glow of Grey

by Glacidea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Leorrin/LeoKamu, F/M, Fix-It, Nohr | Conquest Route, Revelations Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacidea/pseuds/Glacidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Conquest -> Revelation route) After following Azura to an unknown land, Corrin learns the truth about King Garon's condition and with her help so do three of our four of the Norhrian royals. But with Xander's growing suspicions of his family hiding something and Takumi's increasing attempts on the life of not only Corrin but those close to her, even with the secret assistance of the Hoshidan Princesses; making it look like Nohr wins the war and getting Garon onto the Hoshido throne is going to be more than she bargained for. But even though the path is difficult she's determined to show everyone the road to peace isn't all black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valla: the Past Below

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I never post my stuff anywhere but my oneshot got so much positive feedback I figured you guys might enjoy my fic project which I've been working on in my spare time. 
> 
> I love Conquest, it's my favorite of the three routes for trying to be different from the normal plot but there are a couple headscratchers. I decided to try to improve a bit while still keeping the basic get Garon on the throne plot because otherwise it's not much of a conquest right?

“You’re arrogant, self centered, and in…” What was that word he always used? Right! “Insufferable!” Corrin gritted her teeth, shoulders shaking. Why? Why was her younger brother so…so…infuriating!  
  
After Azura showed her the truth about King Garon’s true form she knew the only thing she could do was talk to her family. After all this was their father and no one deserved to know more than them. The problem of course was she couldn’t tell them the full truth due to that land’s curse. All she could tell them was Father wasn’t himself and they had to do something about it. They had to take Nohr back from his rule.  
  
Elise would be the easiest so she talked to her first. She listened as Corrin explained the best she could for the sake of Nohr they had to take down Garon and he wasn’t really who they thought he was. She believed her, she told her she’d always believe her big sis no matter what. And that while this was a little hard for her to take in whatever Corrin decided she’d follow the decision because she loved her so much.  
  
Camilla was next. It was harder for her to accept Corrin’s words than Elise but she told her she loved and would follow her. If Corrin said Father needed to be defeated to end this war for not only the good of Nohr but the good of her family then so be it Camilla was willing. She was always willing to do anything that favored her precious sister’s well being as well as her dear family. That was enough to convince her to fight at her side.  
  
But Leo. Leo wouldn’t budge. She told him everything she could, what she said to Elise and Camilla but it wasn’t enough. Even now he had that condescending know it all smirk on his face as she begged with him, pleaded with him, to listen to her.  
  
“Insufferable? For wanting a simple request.” He waved his hand, ”I don’t understand why it’s so hard to put proof with your claims, sister.”  
  
“I told you I…I just can’t tell you.”  
  
“I’m afraid that’s not very convincing argument.” He crossed his arms, “You’re not telling the full truth, if its even that.”  
  
“Of course it’s the truth! What reason would I even have for lying about something like this!?”  
  
Gods she wanted to grab him by the neck and strangle him or at least shake him until that brain of his would realize how irrational he was being right now! There had to be some way, somehow to convince him she was in fact telling him all she could say. But she couldn’t tell him everything and that was the problem! If he would just listen to her, if he would just trust her! And that made her more angry than everything, she left her blood family, she betrayed her place of her birth and who she left them for had no faith in her at all? And that…made her want to cry the feeling overwhelming was everything for naught?  
  
“Leo. Why? Why don’t you trust me? Elise and Camilla believed me without proof.”  
  
“They always were soft. It doesn’t surprise me at all truly.”  
  
“Why can’t you understand we have to dethrone Father? All he does is spread hate and evil! And he’s heartless even to you, his own child!” Maybe using logic would convince him, maybe using an argument he wouldn’t be able to argue a point like that would slowly but surely turn him around to her side.  
  
“Perhaps your time in Hoshido changed you, maybe they got to you. It’s even possible you could have been brainwashed by-“  
  
Did he honestly think that?! “Would you listen to yourself! Gods you have no faith in me at all do you? Haven’t I proved to you time and time again I’m on your side?! I sided with Nohr didn’t I? Is that not enough for you to trust your own sister?! Or is the fact that I’m adopted not enough for you to trust me?”  
  
It was slight but the mention of siding with Nohr over Hoshido lowered his prideful smirk to more of a grimace. That’s right. Back then when she made her decision it was quick, a blink of you miss it look but she caught it. Fear. He was scared of her leaving. Well maybe she should with how bratty he was acting!  
  
“If that’s truly how you feel. If you can’t trust me because I’m not related by blood then siding with Nohr was a mistake. I should have sided with Hoshido, my true family! I’m leaving!” She’d had enough this wasn’t going anywhere and she had to get away before she said something she’d regret.  
  
That did it. His calmness faded and was replaced by hate not unlike the look she got from Takumi the few times she encountered him. In fact it was eerie how similar his glare was.  
  
“Go then!” He spat, “If you think they’ll take you back! If Nohr means that little to you! But once you leave we’re no longer family” Now he was shaking, nostrils flared and one hand ready to grab his tome in a moments notice.  
  
“Oh like you’re the perfect brother! What the hell is wrong with you? What do you even want?! Why are you so stubborn?! ” She was lucky that stone was holding in her dragon powers because the anger coursing through her veins was unbearable, a growl was threatening to escape her throat. “You know what, forget it! You don’t think I want to tell you!? I already said all I can say, that man is no longer King Garon and I can’t say anything else as much as I want to! I can’t even say he’s not of this world because of this damn curse where if I say anything about-  
  
“CORRIN NO!” Azura appeared like a breath of wind and covered her mouth, golden eyes full of worry, “You’re going to say too much!”  
  
This happened to get Leo’s attention, “Curse?” He took a deep breath and pinched his nose to calm himself down, “Not of this world?”  
  
“No.” Azura slowly lifted her hand, “Corrin you said enough, I told you this was a bad idea. If I wasn’t watching you, you’d be gone now.”  
  
“I…I’m sorry Azura.” Taking a couple of breaths to focus, she realized what she almost did. “I’m glad you wanted to come with me. That really could have ended badly, huh?”  
  
“Let’s go back, the last thing I want to happen is you to fight the siblings you sided with.”  
  
She nodded, “You’re right.” Now that she thought about it, she could tell Leo the truth. If anything her disappearing right before his eyes would be the proof he needed wouldn’t it? All she would have to do was get him to promise he’d continue what she started. Elise, Camilla and Xander wouldn’t be very happy about it however.  
  
“Corrin what is she talking about?” Now he was curious, she could see the glint in his earthy eyes, his desire for knowledge making his anger from before fade. And that gave her an idea.  
  
“Leo~ If you really want proof I could give it to you. But like Azura said I’d be gone.” She smirked, “Would me sacrificing myself be enough for you, baby brother?”  
  
“Corrin!” Azura looked at her concerned, “Please don’t.”  
  
Oh no she was still a little mad she was going to rub it in, “After all since I’m no longer family you wouldn’t care if I was gone right? Of course you’d have to be the one to give the news to everyone exactly why I disappeared.” She put a hand to her mouth a gasped in horror, “Gosh could you even imagine what our family would think?”  
  
“Ugh I get it. That comment was out of line.”  
  
She grinned. Good.  
  
“But let me get this straight.” He looked at Azura first and then her, “There is a curse and that is preventing you for telling me the whole truth?”  
  
“I know you don’t believe me, but yes.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, “I’m a highly talented mage, Corrin. I know how bad curses can be. Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”  
  
She was going to cry. Seriously?! All she had to say was she’d love to say something but she was cursed and THAT was what it would take for him to believe her?  
  
“Then you believe me now?”  
  
“Not fully. But-“ He smirked, “Every curse has a loop hole. There must be some way you can fill me in without activating it.”  
  
“If there is I have no idea how which is why I really need you to believe me.“  
  
“I understand.” Azura walked past them. “The only way is for you to see yourself. But you’ll be cursed too. Once you know you can’t say anything either to anyone even us. If you’re okay with that and will put your trust in Corrin and I, follow me.”  
  
“Azura…are you sure?” She knew exactly what Azura was going to do but it was surprising. When they discussed how to tell others of the truth Corrin’s first idea was to take everyone to the other world and explain everything to all of them. But Azura refused to take anyone back, it was too dangerous for those who couldn’t travel by water to go there. Because it would be harder for them to leave if things got bad.  
  
“I don’t want to but you really want him to know. Otherwise you wouldn’t have slipped up like that. And he’s scared Corrin.”  
  
He said nothing but gave Azura a look of displeasure.  
  
She however ignored it. “He wants to believe you but he’s afraid. I think showing him will help him come to terms with everything just like you.”  
  
Now he turned away from her signaling to Corrin that Azura was correct in her assumption. Wow, she was really good at reading people.  
  
“Right.” She nodded, her and Leo also did share similarities in personality even when they were kids. It made sense, she was scared too when she first found out. “We’re going to the Bottomless Canyon aren’t we? How far is it from here?”  
  
“You remember well. Not too far but we do need to hurry, we can’t be gone for too long of a period without causing suspicion.”  
  
Corrin walked over to Leo and patted his arm, “Stop sulking Leo, if you want to see the truth with your own eyes I need you to follow us.”  
  
“I wasn’t sulking.” He scoffed, “But I do have many questions.”  
  
“All will be answered in time in the one place they can be.” Azura sighed, “Let’s go.”  
  
“This could be a trap.” Leo mused, “But I want to trust you, sister.” He sighed, “All right. If this is for the proof I’m asking for I have no choice. I’ll follow you two.”  
  
The three didn’t have to travel far until the calm weather changed into storms, lighting crackling overhead while thunder boomed, signaling to them they had reached their destination. Azura lead the two to the edge of the bridge overlooking the chasm, her bare feet accidentally kicking a lone rock tumbling into the abyss below.  
  
Everything finally hit her. The reason the weather was so weird over here. It had to have something to do with the world below. Time was different down there after all, perhaps all the pent up energy of the world created the massive storms that never seemed to die down at this spot.  
  
“This is the answer to everything?” Leo walked up next to Corrin and looked around in confusion, “This is the Bottomless Canyon is it not? I don’t see anything different here.”  
  
“That’s because the answers you seek are below you.” Azura smiled and pointed to the gaping hole at her feet, “We jump. I’ll see you soon.” And before he could react she was gone disappearing into the darkness.  
  
“Jump?!” His pupils dilated in terror and he looked around, “Are you mad?! A fall from that height would kill us all.” He reached for his magic book, “I was wrong this most certainly is a trap.”  
  
“Leo it’s not please trust me.” She looked at him pleading, “I promise.”  
  
“Are you going to jump?” He looked at her wary and even took a step back. “Go on.”  
  
He wasn’t going to. She could tell, she’d jump and that would be it, he would not follow after them he’d go back and all this would have been pointless. She could push him. But with the way he was staring at her ready to protect himself he was expecting her to do just that.  
  
“We’ll jump together.” Instead she held out her hand and smiled at him, “You can trust me.”  
He looked at her for a second probably trying to judge if he could in fact trust her. Knowing him he probably also thought all of this was insane but she was so close to having him convinced. She knew the second he saw this world he’d have the proof  he desired so badly and that would allow him to believe her. All she needed was to get him there.  
  
After what seemed like forever he muttered something and grabbed her hand tightly. She felt the tremors run through his arm. Even the thickness of his armor couldn’t hide that.  
  
“On the count of three we’ll jump.”  
  
He gulped and nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
“One.”  
  
She was able to make him step closer to the edge of the bridge he previously had backed away from.  
  
“Two.”  
  
She felt his whole being tense up. She was going to have to tug him, he was too scared to jump on his own.  
  
“Three!”

 

* * *

  
He couldn’t believe she convinced him to do this. To jump off a bridge overlooking a cliff into a chasm known as the Bottomless Canyon. This felt like it would be suicide! Which was why Leo was so stunned he didn’t hit the bottom of a canyon like he expected but a grassy knoll. Squinting and looking upward he stood up trying to vain to put everything together. The young prince was a smart person, one of the most intelligent in all of Nohr. But for once he was speechless. This simply wasn’t possible. A whole new world beneath them?  
  
Perhaps he was knocked out from the fall and was dreaming. Dreaming of this exquisite land before them and…were those islands floating above them? What would cause that? He groaned and rubbed at his head. This was too much to take in. In all his studies he’d never read about anything like this. Finally he was able to find his voice.  
  
“Where…are we?”  
  
“This is the land I was talking about.”  
  
Corrin didn’t seem phased in the slightest as she let go of his hand wincing. He…might have gripped it a little tightly. But of course she wasn’t concerned, she’d been here before. And the mysterious blue haired girl, Corrin’s friend, looked almost nostalgic as she looked around. How long has this place been hidden and why? What secrets did this land contain?  
  
“I can see that.” He sighed, “Tell me, does this place have a name?”  
  
“If it does Azura never told me. She told me to completely keep quiet about it.” She giggled her ears wiggling, “But now I know why, I almost slipped up!”  
  
“Azura? That’s your name correct? This is the first time I’ve met you, though Corrin did mention of you in Cyrkensia, wishing you were able to see the show.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She was hiding something all right. The girl had as many mysteries as this land they set foot in. Simply put she knew too much. He wanted to trust his sister but there was something off about the female. When she first showed up his first thought was she looked far too much like the singer who tried to curse father. Corrin liked her well enough and he didn’t want to be rude to her friend but-  
  
“You don’t trust me do you?” Her words cut through his thought process, expression unreadable but its almost like she was able to read his mind which was very unnerving.  
  
“Well. I wouldn’t say I don’t trust you per say-”  
  
“But you have your doubts. I can’t say I blame you. Which is why Corrin is going to talk to you instead of me. But not here we need to move, I don’t know how long it will be before we’re spotted by them.”  
  
“There are others here?”  
  
But the place was completely barren he didn’t see anyone else. He looked around for good measure, unless they came from those islands on the sky? But that didn’t make logical sense. Truthfully this whole world didn’t make logical sense.  
  
“Soulless monsters is the only way I can describe them. They almost didn’t seem human. Azura even said they weren’t anymore.”  
  
“Over here!” Azura motioned to a hole in a cavern, “You should be safe here, be quick Corrin. Don’t forget we still need to travel back.”  
  
“What about you?” Corrin looked at her friend concerned, “Where are you going?”  
  
“Nowhere. I’ll keep watch and alert you two if I see any of them.”  
  
“Got it.” She nodded. “Okay Leo, let’s go. I’m about to tell you a lot and I’ll try to answer any questions you have, but please try to keep an open mind.”  
  
He sighed. She was still worried about that? He followed her off the edge of a cliff at this point he was certain she was telling the truth as much as it hurt. He knew she was right. But he needed to know more, what was she talking about when she said Father wasn’t King Garon anymore?  
  
The two traveled deeper into the cavern. It was odd, it looked destroyed. Like civilization once thrived here. What could have happened to turn it to total ruin?  
  
“I trust you sister. Please. Tell me everything you can. When you say Father isn’t himself, what do you mean?”  
  
“I saw it Leo…” She looked up at him. “I saw Father’s true form. A monster…a soulless monster of black sludge. Like some sort of surreal…zombie.” She rung her hands together biting her lip. “That’s how I know that thing isn’t Garon anymore.”  
  
She looked at him cautiously, her chest moving slightly with each breath, waiting for his response. But he didn’t know how to respond. What she had just told him confirmed the fears he always had; father really was lost to him. But no! He refused to believe it. He couldn’t believe it!  
  
“How?” It came out gruffer than what he intended, “How do you know it’s not a trick?”  
  
“It’s not. I know for sure what I saw was the truth. The magic crystal-”  
  
“Magic crystal?” His desperation was winning over his logic. Father could be saved he wasn’t truly gone, it looked bad right now but he needed to study more he’d figure out how to bring him back., “That you got from Azura I assume? Azura who looks just like the singer who tried to kill Father in the first place?” His breaths became heavier and more erratic. “She had every reason to want him dead she grow up in Hoshido who hates us!”  
  
He believed her and trusted her otherwise he wouldn’t even be here. He met what he said, And yet…He couldn’t accept it. To accept father was like this since he was five years old, that this monster was the one who trained him to kill, to summon faceless without hesitation. That the father he remembered, the one who gave him piggyback rides and encouraged his studies was lost to him forever, and this monster was all he had left; he didn't want it to be true.  
  
“Azura was the singer but it was for a reason!”  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for him to retaliate. But he didn’t as much as he wanted to, because knew he couldn’t.  
  
“She knew all along what was happening to him and tried to save him!” Her face fell, “But when it didn’t work and hurt him instead she knew that meant there was no saving him.”  
  
“How…” He repeated again quieter this time. But it was true. And he knew that ever since that fateful day.  
  
“I was shaken up over the slaughter of all those singers and what Father said. I couldn’t sleep. I followed Azura and thought she was trying to kill herself when I saw her disappear beneath the surface of the water. I jumped in after her and ended up here.”  
  
She paused and looked at him, probably wondering how he was taking this. Not well, but he was always good at hiding his true emotions from everyone. Plus a small part of him always knew. He tried talking to Xander about it before to only be told Father was going through a rough patch and he'd be back to himself soon. He always felt that was a lie but tried so hard to hold onto it and now he couldn't anymore.  
  
“Then she explained things to me, that she tried to help him with her song and gave me a crystal that either a great mage or someone with highly potent dragon blood could u-that’s it!”  
  
She got down on the ground rummaging through rocks, tossing stones around.  
  
“Watch where you’re throwing that! You’re going to hurt yourself.”  
  
“If we find another magic crystal you can activate it, you’re a highly talented mage! That would allow you to see the truth with your own eyes! Come on, help me out.”  
  
He sighed and walked over to where she was but before he could bend down to help she yelped rubbing at her head furiously.  
  
“Told you.”  
  
As much as he usually would have basked in the glory of being right his mind currently going through its own war, was too busy to indulge in something so insignificant. He reached for what hit her and froze.  
  
“Oh it’s some sort of statue? Wonder what it’s doing here…”  
  
He knew that statue. That was the same statue, although much smaller, Father brought in right before he…he swallowed. His analytical mind couldn’t deny it, the evidence was right in front of his face. The one thing allowing him to hold onto his fantasy, no proof, had shattered before him.  
  
“Corrin that statue-”  
  
“Corrin run! We need to get out of here now!” Azura ran in panting almost out of breath, “They were waiting for us to come back there’s a whole army here!”  
  
“But the crystal-”  
  
“There’s no time!” She ran past them waving her staff, “Follow me, I’ll lead you to the exit.”  
  
Azura’s movements were light and elegant even as she ran. The way she flowed was like water in a stream dancing through the air. Corrin moved similar not as graceful but just as light. Meanwhile Leo struggled to keep up with the two women wishing more than ever he had his horse; this kind of running without riding Sleipnir was not something he was used to.  
  
The question of who the statue was of burned in his mind. The same one Father kept above him and consulted in even when deciding Corrin’s fate after she chose to side with them. Which was absurd in the first place. She proved how loyal she was. The great…Anan…  
  
“Anankos…”  
  
Azura froze, practically in the middle of the air and turned to look at him, golden eyes wide and full of fear. “How did you know that name?”  
  
If Azura knew of it then that must have been the right name. “Father seeks advice from something with that name I was simply trying to remember it. Who is it?”  
  
“Anankos-“  
  
Before she could continue an archer shot at her, the army caught up and they were out of time. Corrin ran over and slashed the archer knocking him down.  
  
“There’s too many of them!”  
  
Indeed there were, for behind the fallen archer an army of creatures glowing in purple light formed and were gaining on them. He knew when to retreat instead of fight and the three of them were highly outnumbered. Even if he came up with a strategy for a fight the odds were not in their favor.  
  
“Listen.”  
  
Azura cut through his thoughts as he was trying to figure out the best way to escape, he was good with planning but not so much on the spot like this. Should they try to fight a couple of them to get out of here or if they should run for it fighting no one?  
  
“Anankos is the cause of King Garon’s condition and that’s all I can tell you right now. He’s the cause of this war, he’s the cause of everything.”  
  
“Who is-“  
  
“I want to tell you but now is not the time, just know that for now and don’t mention him once we leave. You must never speak of this place in the outside world, or you will vanish.”  
  
“Which is what almost happened to Corrin.” And it would have been his fault for snapping at her…  
  
“Yes. Remember to keep this place a secret once we return.” She pointed to some hills in the distance where another large army was beginning to get into formation. “That’s where we have to go, jump off there and we’ll end back up at the Bottomless Canyon.”  
  
Where did all these people come from, the land was barren when they arrived. But the army could have almost rivaled Nohr’s there were so many of them. “Jump? Again? But that doesn’t-“     
  
“Time and space flow differently here than it does in the world we came from.”  
  
“Due to Anankos?”  
  
She nodded, “And his curse.”  
  
“We’re going to have to fight them to get through right?” Corrin gripped the Yato tightly. “I’ll hold them off you two follow me.”  
  
The girl was going to get herself killed with a move like that! “If I could make a suggestion instead of running forward with brute force on your own, you lead the way, Azura will follow after you, and I’ll bring up the rear in case someone from behind attacks.”  
  
“I’m going to have to agree with Leo that that’s a better idea, I don’t think you can take on all of them on your own Corrin.” Azura bit her lip and pointed toward a group on the far right, “It’s not going to be easy to make it past them…but that looks like our best chance.”  
  
“Honestly it’s a miracle you survived on the battlefield this long on your own with a strategy such as that.”  
  
“If we survive this than tutor me on strategy okay?”  Before he could open his mouth to respond she ran forward slashing at the enemy, “Let’s go!”  
  
For three versus an enemy that keep coming they were able to hold their own quite well. Corrin cleared a path with Azura’s support and Leo kept the rear clear with his magic. They had almost made it to the edge when another enemy with a mount leapt in front of Azura blocking her and Leo from catching up to Corrin. They were covered in the same purple fog as the others and looked almost regal. Was this Anankos?  
  
“Azura! Leo! Hurry!” Corrin called out to them, “The path is finally clear, we need to jump!” In the end due to the circumstances they were back to her original plan, “I don’t know how much longer I can hold them off!”  
  
“On behalf of my King I welcome you to our hidden kingdom of Valla. But I will not allow you to go any farther!”  
  
Well that answered the question he had about where they were but he didn’t have time to think it over. She held a tomb glowing with flickering flame the attack heading straight toward Azura who stayed frozen in place, shaking lightly.  
  
“It can’t be…”  
  
If she didn’t move at all she would take a direct hit from a very powerful spell that only the most experienced mages could use. “Azura don’t just stand there, get out of the way!”  
  
But for one reason or another she couldn’t. Leo took matters into his own hands and let lose the branches from his own tome to counter the attack, the wood snapping from underneath the ground, shooting straight up on his target knocking the unknown women off her horse to the ground below. He grabbed Azura’s arm with the hand not holding Brynhildr tugging her away from the explosion of embers at the last second joining up with Corrin who at that moment barely dodged a hit from two enemies at once. Her posture was hunched, her hair matted, and her breathing heavy. Simply put she was exhausted.  
  
“They’re still coming!” Azura ran to the edge seemingly back to normal after Leo let go of her arm, “We need to jump now, follow me!”  
  
“I’m sorry Leo I can’t do a countdown, there’s no time.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Now that I know what happens I’m fine. Let’s go.”  
  
All three jumped at the same time, a mix of spells from the soldiers burning the grass they jumped from not even a second later. Even some arrows were shot into the gap they leapt into followed by animal spells made of light. But they had made it. They escaped just in time; back to the world they knew.


	2. Dark Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Valla once again, understanding Leo a bit more, and coming to terms why Corrin sided with Nohr in the first place; Azura comes up with a plan to defeat King Garon.

Mother. It was the only thought in her head, the only word in her mind, it was like nothing else mattered. Her mother was one of them now, a servant of Anankos. And she couldn’t bring herself to attack her. Her heart was still pounding from the encounter as she looked over to Leo. This was what he and the other Nohrians of his family probably felt after being told they had to fight their father. Now she understood why he was so afraid of the truth.  
  
“Thank you. Even though you don’t trust me you saved me.” Azura smiled, “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”  
  
“If anything I should thank you.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“For allowing me to see the truth. He’s gone…” He muttered looking down. “He’s been gone for so long and none of us were even aware. How could we have been so stupid…”  
  
“Hey.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “I know it might not look like it now, but I fully believe with Corrin’s leadership, everything will end up okay.”  
  
He nodded, “She’s the only one who could do it, where is she anyway?” His face paled, “She didn’t-“  
  
“She’ll show up. Remember time and space are different. You don’t need to worry about her.”  
  
“I wasn’t worried.” He crossed his arms, “Slightly concerned is how I would put it.”  
  
She removed her hand from his shoulder and brought it to her mouth to stifle her giggle. Leo was a lot like Takumi in a way, not as brash but just as closed off on admitting he cared about someone.  
  
Takumi…she wondered how he was doing. Last time they encountered him he did not seem like himself. He honestly would have killed them had he got the chance. Corrin siding with Nohr did a number on him, but she never thought he’d snap like that. He was always cold but never violent. It bothered her. She prayed he didn’t make things more difficult for Sakura, Hinoka and Ryoma they were in enough turmoil as it was right now.  
  
She wished things were differently. She never understood why Corrin went back to Nohr, back to that terrible place, back to the father who did not care if she lived or died. It would have made much more sense to stay in Hoshido where all of them together could take down Garon and protect the place of her birth and she’d be back where she belonged with her real family. It didn’t make sense to her why Corrin was here, especially after Mikoto was murdered by Nohr. But she could never voice these thoughts to her, the choice was made and giving her more doubt on top of all the doubt she already held, would break her heart.  
  
“I’m sorry Leo…”   
  
Oh! She was thinking so deeply she didn’t hear Corrin return.  
  
“Sorry? For what?”  
  
“I wasn’t able to find the crystal I told you about…I wasn’t able to show you proof like you wanted…” She looked down at the ground bitting at her lip.  
  
“Is that all? I’ve seen enough.” He smiled warmly but it disappeared as fast as it came, “I believe you.”  
  
“L-Leo..” Her sad face morphed into one of pure joy, “Leooooo!” She jumped at him excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
“H-Hey, since when do you act like Elise?!”   
  
It was faint but Azura noticed the light splotches of pink on his cheeks. He really was a lot like Takumi. How cute.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m just so happy! I was scared you didn’t believe me and the feeling that you didn’t trust me hurt so much!”  
  
“I should have trusted you from the beginning. It was wrong of me not to knowing everything you’ve done for all of us. S-So-” He took a deep breath and pulled her closer, “I’m sorry too, sister.”  
  
It was then Azura realized why Corrin went back to Nohr. It wasn’t for Garon or even the country itself. Love. It was love for who she grew up with and Azura herself was learning from following Corrin herself there were plenty of kindhearted Nohrians. All the retainers in the army though strange were some of the kindest people she’d ever met. Not all Nohrians were as bad as the court. Even the royal family sans Garon were very kind. Camilla was like a mother always concerned for everyone’s well being, Elise a literal angel so pure you couldn’t not smile around her and now Leo, though she was wary of him at first deep down he was very warmhearted. As much as she wished Corrin sided with Hoshido it was no longer a mystery why she chose this side. This was where those she bonded with resided. But for Azura it made her miss the royals she bonded with even more. What if they ended up like-  
  
“Is everything okay, Azura?”  
  
“You look deep in thought, is everything all right?”  
  
“I’m fine. Truly.” She got to her feet in a dance, no need to worry about that for now, “We should head back, it’s getting late.”  
  
“But I’m tired!” Corrin sighed and leaned back on the ground, “I feel like I can’t move another step.”  
  
“You did fight an impressive match back…” Leo paused for a second trying to figure out where to go with his sentence without revealing too much before giving up completely, “Well, you know what I mean.”  
  
She laughed, “I can see why you were against that strategy, any longer and I wouldn’t have been able to hold them off.”  
  
“Azura.” Leo cleared his throat, “If you don’t mind me asking are you sure this curse is a real thing or is it to deter others?”   
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I’ve worked with curses, some of them are real and some are only said to scare others into being compliant. I was simply wondering about your curse. Is there record of someone disappearing from saying anything?”  
  
——————————-  
 _“Mother!” Azura ran to her mother’s side. What was happening to her? Mother was so pale so weak looking, all they were doing was talking!_  
  
 _“Damn him…off course he’d make it so no one could know…” Arete hunched over gripping at her skin. “Azura I’m sorry.”_  
  
 _“There must be something I can do mother! I can get a maid, a healer, anyone!” Mother was all she had left here, all she had to protect her from the horrors of the concubine war, she needed her!_  
  
 _“Azura listen to me. Everything I just told you don’t ever tell a soul. Or else you’re to suffer the same fate.” She removed the glistening blue and gold pendent from herself and slipped it over Azura’s head settling it on her neck. The large blue stone stood out on the small child the necklace much too big for her._  
  
 _“Whenever you’re lonely you’ll have this to remember me by.”_  
  
 _“What are you saying Mother?!” You can’t go…” She started to cry, “You can’t…we need each other…”_  
  
 _Arete placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek, blue splotches were starting to appear on her arms spreading to her body. “Smile Azura. I’ll always be with you.”_  
  
 _She let go and leaned backward shivering with shallow breathing, gripping at her skin as the glistening blue rash spread to her face just below her eyes. Azura reached out and tried to grip her mothers clothing but it went through her hand, cold and wet now only water. It was like Mother was melting._  
  
 _“Remember the song I taught you? Would you sing it with me one last time?”_  
  
 _She nodded and began to sing though tears, “Y-You are the ocean’s grey waves…”_  
  
 _“Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…”_  
  
 _Now they sang together, “Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time…”_  
  
 _“The path is yours to-Mother!”_  
  
 _But her mother could no longer hear her cry, all that was left, a rapidly evaporating puddle of water._  
  
 _“Mother!” Azura brought her hands up to her face shoulders shaking from now violent sobbing and curled up into a ball leaning against the library wall, “Mother…”_  
  
————————-  
  
Clutching her pendant Azura shuddered at the memory as thunder rumbled overhead. “I saw the one who told me disappear before my very eyes after I learned about it. That’s how I know.”  
  
“That so terrible…” Corrin brought her hands to her mouth gasping. “And you just had to remember…” Her face hardened, “Leo apologize, now.”  
  
Leo sighed, “You carry too many secrets Azura. And you’re hard to read but I understand why.” He shook his head, “I won’t prod any further.”  
  
“No, it’s all right. You don’t need to apologize either.”  
  
While not fully trusting Leo at first she was beginning to warm up to him, part of her was glad Corrin almost slipped up leading to where they were now it was nice to have another who understood the hidden truth.  
  
“We’re allies. If you have any questions I’ll answer the ones I can.”  
  
He nodded, “And in return tell me if I’m making you feel uneasy with my questioning. It’s not in my nature to make an ally uncomfortable. I’m not Niles.”  
  
“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
“No one is Niles Leo, where do you even find your crazy retainers?” Corrin sighed, “Well, they’re unique at least.”  
  
“It’s…a long story.” He rubbed the back of his head, “A very long story.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I’m sure it’s lovely, but we really must get moving. From here to Cyrkensia is pretty far if you remember how long the walk to here took.” Azura turned to look at her friend still sitting on the floor. “Are you ready to go Corrin?”  
  
Standing up and stretching she shook her head, “I’m more worn out than I thought. Can you two go ahead of me? I’ll catch up! I feel like I’m going to slow you down…”  
  
“That fighting took a lot out of you didn’t it? I’m sorry Corrin…”  
  
“No, it’s not your fault! I’m used to having a healer or potion to help after I overexert myself like this I guess.” She laughed, “Lesson learned.”  
  
“Well, we traveled all the way out here first and you fought the hardest it’s no wonder you’re tired.” Leo walked over to her and bent down. “Hop on, I’ll carry you.”  
  
“Really?!”  
  
“As long as you don’t make a habit out of it. You did all this for me after all.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that.” She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck kicking off as he stood up holding her upright with his arms behind him hanging onto her legs.  
  
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay carrying her all that way?”  
  
He looked just as tired, he had fought the Vallites too after all; not physically but she knew how draining magic could be. Getting a better look at him she could see his hair messy and sticking out over his headband and his cape collar slightly sideways, almost backwards; or was it always like that?  
  
“This is nothing.” He walked past Azura to the path, “Let’s get going.”  
  
The three headed back to Cyrkensia, Azura leading the way followed by Leo carrying Corrin. The two talked the whole way about things in the past, the battles to come, the rest of the Nohrian royals, and what each of them were doing before they were able to meet up again. Azura noted how Corrin had the ability to bring out the best in people, for even Leo had a small smile on his face as he talked to her. From being able to talk others out of violence, to Kaze siding with her ideals of peace, Corrin truly was one of a kind. Her idealist goal would seem impossible with most but Azura felt Corrin was the one person in this world who had the ability to make it happen.  
  
Eventually they could see the city outline of their destination, a beautiful display of dark mixing with the light from the decorations and stars. Azura looked back at the duo, it looked like Corrin could drift off any minute and Leo looked exhausted.  
  
Corrin yawned,“This is more comfy than I thought it would be. It’s nice. It’d be nicer with your armor off however.”  
  
“Don’t push your luck.” With a nostalgic and wistful gaze he looked up at her, "Father used to do this with me, give me piggyback rides. Sometimes I’d ride on his shoulders and he’d show me the whole kingdom.”  
  
“Really?!” She shifted her weight slightly. “It’s hard to imagine but I don’t know him like you either. What was he like?” She smiled eyes brimming with curiosity. “The real Garon?”  
  
“Father was…nothing like he is now. Stern but kind, fond of jokes and full of love. But once the court began fighting for power he became depressed and went downhill fast.” Leo looked back down at the ground, “He became meaner, paler, more violent and shortly after that he…” He gritted his teeth. “Brought you into the family.”  
  
Pausing, he shifted his weight slightly to get a better grip on her.  
  
“I studied more, read books far beyond my comprehension in hopes I could help him. But it never worked. If I noticed sooner maybe he could have been saved, and you never would have…been forced to come here.“  
  
"Leo…” Corrin lightly patted his back, “You did everything you could for what you thought was wrong. How were you supposed to know he turned into a monster? Besides it’s not all bad! I never would have got to meet all of you right?”  
  
“You never fail to find something positive in any situation no matter how dire do you?”  
  
“Well duh! Why focus on the negative?” Poking his cheek she pouted,  “It would do you some good to be more positive you know.”  
  
He snorted, “And be that naive? I don’t think so.”  
  
“Corrin’s right. You or any of the royals are not to blame for what happened. I understand that now more than ever.”  
  
He shot up to look at her, probably forgot she was there even there with how long the two of them were in conversation.  
  
“It’s all right if you forgot I was around. Corrin has that ability, talking to her makes you forgot the world around you.” Azura put a hand on her heart, “That’s what we love about her right?”  
  
He looked away, clearly embarrassed he revealed so much in front of her. “I suppose.”  
  
Corrin giggled, “You’re all red again~” She moved her hands to his cheeks turning his face toward the songstress as he tried to protest, “Azura look, doesn’t he have the cutest blush? Just like a tomato.”  
  
“Well…” She wasn’t sure what to say really even if she did agree. She knew from experience cute wasn’t much of a complement for a male. Ryoma and Takumi would almost throw a fit when Sakura or Oboro called them cute. Even Hinoka wasn’t fond of that kind of language she wanted to be tough instead. Still, she had to admit to herself he was quite adorable the flushed face making his eyelashes stick out more than usual.  
  
“Don’t call me cute!” Now his ears were glowing bright red.“I-I’ll drop you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“Oh?” As if to prove his point he let go, she flailed trying to keep her grip grabbing onto his shoulders pulling him back as he lost his own balance but managed to keep upright barely, now holding her with one arm instead of two.  
  
“Okay okay I get it! Don’t do that again!”  
  
Azura laughed, “Have you always been this close with everyone Corrin?”  
  
“Mmm.” She laughed “Except for Leo, it took him longer than everyone else to warm up to me. But as you can see I think we’re pretty close now. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Oh I was just wondering. Especially since you’ve mentioned this is the first time you’ve seen the outside world.”  
  
“Well…I was locked in the Northern Fortress the whole time I was growing up. But it wasn’t all bad because my siblings visited me as often as they could! Xander taught me how to spar, Camilla brought me gifts, Elise played with me all the time, and Leo taught me how to read.”  
  
There was something else she wanted to ask but she wasn’t sure how to approach the question. It didn’t sound like she was truly treated like a part of the family not compared to how the Hoshidans welcomed her with open arms including her in everything. She sounded like a prisoner visited by friends who felt sorry for her. But she couldn’t voice that so she had to spin it a different way, that meant trying Leo.  
  
“Did you know…” That you weren’t blood related, gods even that sounded insensitive. She couldn’t finish the question.  
  
Luckily he seemed to know what she was asking, “Not as first no, but I figured it out pretty quickly, Xander always knew but it didn’t matter to him. However I…never knew the backstory of how or why she was brought here.”  
  
“Was your experience with Hoshido similar, Azura?” Corrin looked at her curiously, “You had my birth family right?”  
  
“Yes but they treated me more like a family member then yours did.”  
  
Realizing what she said she slapped her hands over her mouth in horror. She just said exactly what she was thinking but what she thought was too harsh to say in the open to the two of them.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”  
  
“Well you aren’t wrong.” Leo cut her off, “ If you wanted to be technical I guess we’d all fit the definition more of close childhood friends but still we have always considered her our family.”  
  
”I see. I’m sorry I was so inconsiderate.” She motioned to the building in front of the trio, “We’re here.”  
  
The Nestrian hotel Corrin’s army stayed at loomed overhead. Garon was only a couple rooms away inside, it was eerie to think about. Though she still had her own grudges against the country of Nohr there was no reason to have it against the people. But still everything she held over the years the horrors she faced, the nightmares she still had, it would be hard to break the grudge. But now that she sided with them she certainly had to try for not just Corrin’s sake but everyone else. At the moment however she was more concerned about the two of them. Corrin’s head was beginning to lull on Leo’s shoulder while he struggled to keep his eyes open.  
  
“You two look exhausted please get some sleep, if need be we can continue this conversation in the morning.”  
  
Leo nodded and started heading indoors only to be caught off guard by a cry.  
  
“Where have you two been?!” A flurry of cascading lavender hair, the swish of a night gown and bright purple eyes glowing in the night, Camilla was not happy. “Do you have any idea how worried about you I was?!”  
  
“Sister-” Leo started but she never let him finish.  
  
“Don’t you _sister_ me!” She moved her crossed arms to her hips, voice curt and sharp, “Do you have any idea how late it is? What compelled you to take Corrin on a midnight stroll in the middle of a war, I expected better of you Leo!”  
  
“Camilla no, don’t blame him it was me!” Corrin lifted her head back up and tried to jump in, “I told him everything I told you, remember I said I was going to talk to him next? He wouldn’t listen to me at first we fought, and we ended up taking a walk together to cool down. We lost track of time, I’m really sorry.”  
  
That was an impressive cover up of the events that took place. Camilla’s anger melted away almost immediately as she looked at Corrin concerned and sighed.  
  
“Oh sweetie, you know I can’t be mad at you. But I was so worried something happened to you! Please don’t scare me like that!”  
  
“I appreciate your concern Camilla but we’re okay.” Corrin smiled, “It wasn’t easy but Leo’s with us now too! That only leaves-”  
  
“Well well well…what have we here?”  
  
Azura jumped at the third voice cutting through the night internally cursing her luck, the Cheshire like grin of the man illuminated by the moon. Camilla didn’t look pleased either.  
  
“I will say I was worried about you Lord Leo but guessing from your appearance I had no need to be. Though I had thought better of you than to let Corrin ride on top.” Niles tsked and clicked with his tongue.  
  
“Can it.” Leo retorted as he tiredly lugged Corrin toward the door. Niles raised his finger quickly, but after a moment of hesitation, bit down on his lip to shut himself up.  
  
She couldn’t believe Leo wasn’t the slightest bit phased. How often did he deal with this kind of lewd behavior? The very insinuation of what he implied made her own blood boil.  
  
“Listen I was with them and they’re both exhausted. Please, for once let it go.”  
  
“Ohoho really? Did you watch or join in?”  
  
“Niles!” Azura glared at him, “Please, they had a long night.”  
  
“Apparently. I never knew it could last that long.”  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. “We were in a battle, can you use that brain of yours properly for five seconds?”  
  
“I guess if it’s rough you could call it that, never took you for the type, but I don’t judge.”  
  
Leo groaned and pinched his nose with his free hand, he really did not have the energy to deal with this right now.  
  
“A battle?!” Camilla gasped shoving the outlaw out of the way violently to the ground. Good, he deserved it. “You were attacked?! Are you hurt anywhere? Who attacked you, do I need to get my axe?”  
  
“It was some Hoshidans and don’t worry we’re fine.” Corrin waved her hand, “We were…attacked while out walking, left over from the theatre probably. But we fought back and they…fled.”  
  
Corrin must have been preparing that as her story with how effortless the lie came out. Camilla’s tension subsided accepting the story even though the dragon princess had to pause for a couple yawns.  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay but if something happens like that again do _not_ hesitate to get me, understand?”  
  
“Big sister?” A forth more timid sounding voice echoed through the courtyard. “Is that you?”  
  
“Elise!” Camilla ran over to the youngest and lightly pushed her back toward the rooms,“What are you doing up at this hour? You should be sleeping!”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep…I kept thinking about what Sis told me. About Father. What are we going to do?”  
  
“Hush dear, I’m sure Corrin has a plan. We have a meeting tomorrow about it, don’t worry about a thing.” She patted her head lightly, “Let’s get you back to bed. The rest of you should follow.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
Picking her up bridal style she cradled the young princess in her arms and walked back into the hotel, black trim from her robe trailing behind her.  
  
Tomorrow? She wasn’t around for that decision but there was no way their leader could hold a meeting when it was this late already The songstress turned her head to voice her concern to her friend only to see Corrin’s head resting on Leo’s shoulder her chest moving up and down with every slight breath.  
  
“Niles, please get Corrin’s bed ready.” Leo asked, assertively but politely. He wanted nothing more than for the two of them to get as much sleep as they could despite the soon to be rising sun. The day’s events were still fresh in his mind and he felt he’d be able to focus better on how to deal with it all having even the slightest amount of sleep to process it.  
  
Niles grinned with quite the devilish upwards curve. “Not yours?”  
  
“Just… do it.” Leo sleepily sighed. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what his retainer was referring to. But he was so tired and out of it he was debating whether he should really care anymore.  
  
“As you wish, m'lord.” Niles left to complete his orders but Azura could swear she heard him mutter something about a grumpy pants under his breath.  
  
Corrin sleepily raised her head to watch him walk away. “Leo, why were you so short with Niles? I don’t get it.”  
  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”  
  
“But I’m older than you!”  
  
Walking over to the two of them as Leo carefully let her down Azura decided it was time for her to voice her concern. “Corrin, maybe you should sleep in tomorrow. Your meeting can wait don’t you think?”  
  
“But I want to end this war as soon as possible!” She whined, “Then again I haven’t talked to Xander yet…”  
  
“You plan to talk to Xander?” Leo looked at her for a minute trying to decide if he should say something. He knew what he was about to tell her would break her heart but she simply needed to know “I wouldn’t sister. Even if you give him evidence, Brother is loyal to a fault. He wouldn’t budge. I’m afraid trying to talk to him is pointless.”  
  
“What? But I need him for my plan to work.” She crossed her arms, “Leo you’re being pessimistic again.”  
  
“No sister.” He shook his head, “You see, back when Father started changing, while I was hopeful he’d return to his own self, and Camilla doubted he’d ever return, Xander was adamant Father was having a bad day. That bad day turned into weeks, to months, to years. Xander fully believes once he follows enough orders Father will return.”  
  
“But he won’t, he’s being manipulated.”  
  
“Yes. And I now understand, that the only way he can be helped is to be granted peace and release his soul from the demon who has a hold of him. But Xander will never accept that, he’s refused to accept anything is even wrong with him. Trust me. Camilla will tell you the same thing. It would be impossible to convince Xander of your plight.”  
  
“But I need Xander, Leo!” She was wide awake now, hands shaking, eyes wide, wild and close to tears, “He’s the strongest person in Nohr we have! We can’t take Father down without him!” She hung her head, “Is there really nothing we can do? Nothing we can do to convince him of the truth?”  
  
“I’m afraid not, all we can do is work around him. I’ll try to come up with some sort of strategy but I’m going to need some time.”  
  
“We don’t have time!”  
  
Azura swallowed. It was time. The one plan she had in the beginning and was ready to voice the second Corrin wondered how to tell everyone the truth about King Garon. But Corrin begged Azura to let her try talking to them first. But now she was back to it, it truly was the only thing she could think of with their situation. And as much as she didn’t want to do it, to even suggest ravaging her homeland made her ill at the thought, it was all she had left.   
  
“Leo…if we showed Xander his true form what would that do?”  
  
Leo bit his lip thinking on it for a second and came up with an answer, “He’d be forced to accept it. If there was some way to show Xander Father is no longer of this world it would break him but he could no longer deny it. Why do you ask Azura?”  
  
“Because I have a way we can make that happen. The Hoshian throne will make anyone who sits on it regain their true form and mind. If we have him sit on it, his true form will be revealed to all.”  
  
“I remember Mother mentioning that but how would we get him to sit on a throne all the way in Hoshido? We can’t force him to do it, nor can we force him there, he’s too powerful.”  
  
“He also never leaves Nohr. He’s going back home tomorrow.” Leo added, “If you wanted to get him on that throne, which I fully believes exists with everything else I learned tonight, you’d have to have a really good reason to get him out of Nohr to Hoshido.”   
  
Yes that she knew. And she hoped Hoshido would forgive her for this, but it was the only way she could think of to make it happen. Ryoma once told her right path was usually the hardest path to walk and sometimes you are fated to walk it.    
  
“Simple. We conquer Hoshido in his name and win the war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweak #2: Despite living there all her life I never got that Azura cared about Hoshido much she's far too calm about everything from suggesting the throne, to not being as conflicted about fighting the royals. Then again the royals also cared more about Corrin over her when I felt since she bonded with them it should have been the other way around, but I digress.
> 
> I'm a naive asexual who doesn't understand innuendo, writing Niles is my greatest challenge and I'll admit I had help.


	3. You of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin learns about the history between Hoshido and Nohr realizing nothing is ever what it seems on the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very exposition heavy and I apologize but Fates didn't exactly give me a backstory. I had to make it up after researching why countries hate each other and go to war. And let me tell you especially in the middle ages, they will hate each other over something as out there as making fun of the Irish Lord's beard (yes that actually happen look up King John if you're curious it's a doozy, he botched that alliance bad)

“Lady Corrin, I require your most urgent assistance!”  
  
The knock was loud, pounding, and came too soon; it only felt like she had finally just drifted off to sleep. After Azura’s suggestion how could she even close her eyes? Conquer Hoshido and win a war only for the reason of showing the true form of King Garon? It was wrong! And was against her peaceful philosophy of everything she stood for. She’d rather go to that place and take out Anakros but that would leave Nohr to the rule of that tyrant. She sat up and gripped at her hair in frustration, why was everything so complicated?!  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Slamming the door open with more force than needed was Leo’s other strange retainer, the eccentric one. “I always wanted to kick a door in, how exciting!”  
  
“This better be good Odin.”  
  
“But of course! Would the mighty hero of darkness come to you if it was something he couldn’t handle?”  
  
She honestly had no idea but she figured for once she could humor him. “What sort of problem can I help you with, _mighty hero_?”  
  
“My lady, the most dangerous of missions awaits you, for in the far right room at the end of the hallway the demon hibernates! Only the greatest of warriors can wake the beast from the grip of his peaceful slumber!”  
  
She yawned stretching her arms above her head trying to get the gist of what he wanted, “You need my help waking Leo up?”  
  
“Exactly!”  
  
“I don’t mind but, why?”  
  
He held his hand out grinning, “It’s normally something the great Odin Dark has no problems with, but when the grumpiest of grumpy pants doesn’t get his glorious eight hours of shuteye it is even too much for my dark aura. But with glory unyielding thy chosen one by the hand of fate can not only accomplish the task but live to tell the tale!”  
  
“Grumpiest of grumpy pants huh?” She giggled feeling Leo wasn’t fond of that nickname at all, “Sure, I’ll help you out. Let me get dressed and you can take me to this _demon_.”  
  
Odin left the room allowing her to put her clothes and armor on in peace thankfully. Taking a look at her appearance in the mirror as she brushed through her silvery white hair, she certainly looked awake, even if she didn’t feel like it. At all. Maybe after helping Odin with his silly quest she’d get Jakob to make her some strong coffee.  
  
Walking back outside to meet up with Odin, she hoped at least Azura and Leo got more sleep than she did. Azura was probably right she should sleep in instead of having this meeting. But now she needed as many ideas as she could get since her original plan wasn’t going to work.  
  
Creaking open the door to the room the dark mage crept over silently to the outlaw standing over Leo in his white and gold nightshirt, deep asleep at his desk on top of a pile of books. It appeared he was reading, decided to lay his head down for a second and then fell asleep. That couldn’t be very comfortable.  
   
“Niles. I brought the one picked by the hand of fate.”  
  
“I can’t believe you need me to do this for you. Guys. He’s not that scary.” She would have laughed from how ridiculous this was yet the two retainers looked so frightened.  
  
“You wouldn’t understand Lady Corrin, he’s a force to be reckoned with on less than eight hours of sleep.” Niles motioned over to him, “And thanks to your strenuous activities last night sadly he didn’t get the full amount.”  
  
But whatever he was referencing went completely over her head, unfortunately for him, “But why was he reading then? He already knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep and read instead? That’s not something he’d usually do.”  
  
“He snapped at me when I told him to sleep saying it was important so I had to let him be.”  
  
“When Lord Leo is involved in something it’s best to let him be or you’ll suffer his eternal wrath!”  
  
“I get it, I’ll wake him up.” She walked over to the desk and poked his face, “Hey slugabeeeeed it’s time to get up~” She sung.  
  
He began to stir, blinking his long and slender lashes. He’d kill her if he knew what she was thinking but looking at his face she could see why he was always so concerned he looked too feminine.  
  
“…Oh?!” He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, “I must have fallen asleep. I hope I wasn’t snoring…”  
  
“Amazing, not even a glare!”  
  
“I’m both surprised and yet…” With lips curved into a knowing smirk, Niles’s eye twinkled. “I’m not.”  
  
“I really hope you weren’t up too late, I barely got any sleep as it was.” Corrin reached over to grab at the books at his desk, “Nohrian Law Sentencing and Punishment? Geography of Hoshido? Why were you—oh?” She grabbed the one book that stood out from the rest, “The Conflict Between Hoshido and Nohr?”  
  
“My lord since much sleep evaded you, I can make you my special dark blend of dark coffee, if you desire it! Just one sip will suck the bandits of sleep from your very eyes—the body will embrace the aura of wake!”  
  
“I suppose I could use a cup.”  
  
“Can I have one too Odin? I’m really tired and that sounds nice.”  
  
“Absolutely!” He put a hand to his head laughing loud and uproariously. “If of course, you have what it takes to handle my mighty dark brew!”  
  
“I’ll take my chances,” She winked. “After all I woke up the demon from his slumber didn’t I?”  
  
Leo’s eyes narrowed as all went silent, the piercing glare cutting through the room. Voice deep and dangerous reflecting the demonic look on his face, he opened his mouth and uttered one single word. “ _Odin_.”  
  
Oh…she probably shouldn’t have said that, whoops. She saw it now, what the two retainers were afraid of. To be honest she was a bit frightened of how cool, calculated and sinister he looked; it was probably the same look he gave his enemies before obliterating them.  
  
“I’d love to stick around but my dark arts is needed for my dark brew! Ta ta!”  
  
She’d never seen anyone move that fast in her life, not even army horses. Now only Niles was left and while he looked somewhat scared he resigned himself to his fate.  
  
“Niles.”  
  
“Yes m’lord?”  
  
“Go help Odin.”  
  
“Ah you would like some alone time?” He knew he was in trouble but even Niles couldn’t resist a playful jab.  
  
“Niles.” Leo hissed, his glare deepening and darkening. “Go.”  
  
“As you wish.” He bowed and left the two of them, Leo still steaming with a clenched jaw.  
  
“Don’t be mean to them!” Corrin put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, time to be the older sister. “Just because you decided to stay up reading instead of getting a good night’s sleep doesn’t mean you can take it out on them.”  
  
“If you dealt with the two of them as much as me, you’d want to.” Pausing to yawn, he continued. “I was trying to find anything on that throne. It was a gift from another unknown kingdom and that’s all I found sadly.”  
  
“You stayed up reading just for that? Leo! You need to sleep!”  
  
“Are you lecturing me?” He smirked, “That’s my job.”  
  
“If for you to sleep I have to, then it’s time for the lecturer to be lectured.”  
  
She looked at the book in her hands, _The Conflict Between Hoshido and Nohr: What Really Happened_? “This doesn’t look like it would have anything about the throne though.”  
  
“Oh that one looked interesting. It had nothing I was looking for but I was right, it was quite interesting. Let’s see…” He put a finger to his chin, “Go to page 10.”  
  
“Page 10…” She flipped though the thick grey book finding the right page.  
  
“Read the fourth paragraph.”  
  
“Yes Mr. Leo ” she stuck out her tongue, he really was like some sort of teacher. “Hoshido being a kingdom of peace and great resources is often sought out for an alliance. The kingdoms seeking alliance will often try to bribe the leaders with lavish gifts from their own kingdom. Nohr, Hoshido’s rival wasn’t always at odds with the Kingdom of Heaven. Rather similar to other kingdoms, the Kingom of Earth once tried to become friendly with the neighboring land only to be turned down?!”  
  
She looked up from the book in absolute horror; was this really the underlying reason that the tensions between the two kingdoms were so high today? Pettiness from one side caused the other to hold a longtime grudge and it got worse and worse.  
  
“Are you telling me, Nohr and Hoshido have been at odds with each other for hundreds of years because their gift wasn’t good enough?!”  
  
“I don’t know how accurate that text is, but on the surface yes. It goes on to say how beneficial an alliance would be for both nations and how if they had one the force of the two would be unstopable. That’s not to say Nohr is blameless. After being rejected from an alliance they took it so personally they resorted to theft and murder to show what a strong power they were.”  
  
“Whoa really?”  
  
He nodded, “Needless to say I’m surprised as I never heard of any of this before. Amazing what you can learn from the neutral party.”  
  
“Neutral party?”  
  
“Anlama, the author of the book was a famous philosopher, neither from Hoshido not Nohr but Nestria neutral to the issues between both sides.”  
  
“Which means he had no loyalty to either kingdom or bias… Anything else of interest he said?”  
  
He grinned and tapped the page with his finger.  
  
“Come on Leo I’m not ten anymore I’m twice that—Ugh, fine!”  
  
She took a deep breath and continued to read, “But where did it all begin? Scholars aren’t entirely sure. Originally it was thought Nohr was jealous of Hoshido’s bounty and never truly wanted an alliance, they only wanted their resources and would have turned on the kingdom once they got what they wanted. In this case, Nohr’s attempt was rejected for safety and for a time was the only interpretation of the cause of their conflict. But old writings from Hoshido were recently discovered showing the kingdom of heaven isn’t as heavenly as we were lead to believe.”  
  
Now she couldn't put the book down, this was the first time she ever heard of Hoshido painted in a negative light, she had to know more. “According to these writings, Hoshido considered themselves greater than Nohr; to them it was a sinful kingdom. What we found from the writings was Hoshido tended to look down on Nohrians for their style of dress, finding it more provocative then the conservative approach Hoshidans had, especially for women. They felt their scantly clad armor was cause of their misfortune. Seriously?”  
  
“Back then people weren’t as educated or knowledgeable in the ways of the world as they are now, I’m afraid.”  
  
“Due to this the Earth Kingdom was considered impure. Soon they started referring to the Nohrians as scum to reference this uncleanliness. It’s quite possible the gift was refused because Hoshido did not want to have their land tarnished by something of Nohrian values. It would have sullied the purity of their kingdom. Of course this is just speculation.”  
  
Wow so that was where that insult came from. Suddenly her short time in Hoshido started to make more sense and why despite living in Hoshido all her life Azura still seemed to be treated differently than the rest of the royals, there was some deep history between both sides. More than she thought. Did this attitude carry over? Is that why Takumi especially was so quick to judge her and never accepted Azura?  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
She blinked snapping out of her thoughts, maybe this book answered that? “This brings the act of the gift refusal, where we can pinpoint caused the rise of tensions, into a new light. Did Nohr only want Hoshido’s resources and planned to stab them in the back? Or did Nohr truly want an alliance that Hoshido refused because they saw Nohrians as lessor beings? Sadly this is not something we will ever be able to decipher because it happened so long ago. Nothing in the world is black and white, however, there are multiple sides to every story. Due to this we may never know the exact cause of tension between the lands, only to hope it ends soon before it boils over to an all-out war…”  
  
“Anlama predicted the exact time period this war would break out as well. It’s all very interesting to hear from one not a part of the conflict.”  
  
“But, why did you make me read out-loud like we were kids again. If you’re testing my reading ability I promise it hasn’t changed, I can still read.”  
  
“I know you can, that wasn’t why.”  
  
“Then…” She blinked in confusion, “Why?”  
  
“Because last night after Azura’s suggestion you threw what I would consider the adult equivalent of a temper tantrum.”  
  
“I did not!” She crossed her arms and huffed, how rude.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the door peeking out, no one was around thankfully. Then he closed it, moved back to where she was, cleared his throat and waved his arms around.  
  
“Azura are you crazy?! Don’t you care about your home country?! How could you suggest something like that? Hoshido did nothing wrong and now they’re going to be taken over, just for the stupid reason of getting Garon on the throne?! What is wrong with you?!”  
  
She looked at him stunned, that impression was…spot on. “I…uh.”  
  
“And then you stormed off. She wanted to go after you but I convinced her to let you cool down and sleep.”  
  
“Azura…”  
  
Was she mad at her? Now she remembered, she completely snapped at the songstress for that suggestion and said some…things she really regretted. He was right, she did throw a tantrum.  
  
“She’s very worried about you, I’d go see her before your strategy meeting if I were you.”  
  
She nodded. It was interesting how it seemed Leo and her were on a path to friendship, originally she was worried he’d never trust her after her performance. Sharing major secrets like that must have that sort of effect.  
  
“Now. As for why I made you read instead of telling you what I read, I wanted you to get the exact message from the source. If I told you, something would be lost, you wouldn’t get the message the author intended.”  
  
“All I got from that was the reason there even is a war in the first place is stupid, both Hoshido and Nohr need to grow up.”  
  
“Exactly.” Chuckling he took the book from her and set it back on the desk, “Can’t say I disagree. But didn’t it disprove something else you said? Did Hoshido really do nothing wrong?”  
  
“Of course they didn’t! It’s Hoshido’s fault this has gone on so long on the first place all they had to do was accept a present and not be so prejudice toward Nohrians!”  
  
Oh. Oh! She got what he was trying to tell her, things are never what they seem. Hoshido wasn’t all good and Nohr wasn’t all evil. “Hoshido isn’t perfect.”  
  
“Correct. People tend to only see one viewpoint when you can look at it many different ways. It’s thanks to you I’m realizing that.”  
  
“Me? Are you sure it’s not the books?”  
  
“You’re the reason I got into philosophy when originally it was only history and strategy, you’ve always had an emotional side I wanted to understand. You and Elise; and while I still don’t fully understand how you two think, I’m learning.”  
  
She opened her mouth to respond, to tell him she was always jealous of his knowledge and ability to stay level headed when it was hard for her to do because she felt so emotional, but before she got the chance a knocking echoed through the room.  
  
“Lord Leo, Lady Corrin, we have returned after a successful mission.”  
  
“Unless you’d like us to come back later, don’t want to disturb your privacy if the two of you are too busy.”  
  
Corrin walked over to the door and opened it, “He shut the door to show me something but we’re not.”  
  
“Oh? Something private?”  
  
“I wouldn’t call it that, no.”  
  
Before Niles could continue to question her further, Odin shoved a mug of steaming liquid in her face.  
  
“Here is your coffee, full of the deepest darkness!”  
  
"Thank you Odin!”  
  
Grinning he handed Leo a mug next.  “M'lord.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Thankfully it didn’t seem like Leo was going to lecture him on calling him a demon, she was worried for Odin when he got back.  
  
She took a sip of the coffee and walked to the door, “I feel more awake already, thank you so much Odin!” It was actually better than Jakob’s brew but she could never tell her butler that.  
  
“Heh heh heh. Praise is no stranger to the great Odin Dark hero of the ages. But there is no need. The darkness thanks you for making use of its usefulness.”  
  
“And Leo thank you too.” She grinned at him, “It’s true I’m more emotional than you are, but you’re more analytical than I am. And sometimes I need that to stop my emotions from taking over. That’s why together we’re unstoppable!”  
  
“I’m glad I could help but you really don’t have to go that far…” He took a sip of his own coffee to hide his face.  
  
“Nope I mean every word.” Giggling she ran out of the room feeling renewed, “I’m going to go find Azura, I’ll see you guys at our meeting!”  
  
“M'lord are you blushing?” Odin gasped, “Or have you gotten a burn from the harsh and cruel rays of the sun for being out more than usual?”  
  
“My face is a little flushed from the heat of the coffee. I’m all right.”  
  
“Whatever you say Lord Leo.” Niles snickered, “You should get ready, don’t want to be late to Lady Corrin’s meeting do you?”  
  


* * *

  
  
Corrin wandered through the hall trying to find Azura. She checked her room first; empty. She must be up and about. That must have meant she got sleep, which was good she was slightly concerned about that.  
  
“Ah milady, good morning. I heard you got in dreadfully late last night, I hope you at least got some sleep.  
  
"Good morning Jakob. A bit but I was given some really strong coffee. Have you seen Azura anywhere?”  
  
“The last I saw her she was outdoors near the fountain.”  
  
He reached for her cup but she held it away from him holding it tight to her chest. “I know what you’re thinking Jakob, but this coffee is fine.”  
  
“Lady Corrin, I must disagree. You only deserve the finest of ingredients for a cup and that doesn’t look right.”  
  
“To you.” She shook her head, so competitive. “Which is why I’m letting you know everything is fine.” She patted his shoulder, “I’ll see you in a little bit.”  
  
“Of course milady.” He said it with a grumble, for he wasn’t happy about the other coffee that wasn’t his.  
  
Leaving him she stepped outside into garden hearing soft humming coming from the very center. She broke toward it in a run.  
  
“Azura!”  
  
Whipping around, her long blue hair swished through the air and she gave off a look not unlike the fearful surprised expression from when they first met.  
  
“Corrin?”  
  
“I’m really sorry for losing it like that last night.”  
  
Shaking her head she smiled, “It was wrong of me to bring it up when you already did enough yesterday. Did you get any sleep?”  
  
She was afraid that would be asked, “A little but I’ll admit I had trouble with that on my mind.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Looks like you slept okay, you don’t look too tired.”  
  
“As well as I could, yes.” Looking at the ground she sighed, “I was worried about you, Leo didn’t let me go after you.”  
  
“He told me yeah.”  
  
“Oh good you talked to him already? I was going to suggest you do. I was worried yes, but he was very worried.”  
  
“He was?”  
  
She nodded, “After you stormed out he vowed he’d come up with an alternate strategy to discuss even it took him all night and left for the library. Did you know this hotel is famous for it?”  
  
“He did?” That explained why he fell asleep reading. Sure she begged him to come up with a plan but…she didn’t think he take her seriously and actually do it.  
  
“I didn’t go after him either because I knew I wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it. You’re both very stubborn aren’t you?”  
  
“Hey, he’s far more stubborn than me!”  
  
She giggled, “I’m not too sure about that Corrin.”  
  
“It’s true, honest!” Her face puffed up into a pout not too unlike Elise’s causing Azura to laugh harder.  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh too, she was glad Azura was okay. And yet…what she read about Hoshido was still swirling in her mind; would it be rude to ask her about her experiences? But she wanted to know.  
  
“Hey…Azura? There’s something I want to ask you about but I’m not sure how to.”  
  
Her expression turned serious, “If it’s what I think, as much as I’d love to talk to you about it, you know we can’t.”  
  
What did she think she wanted to talk about? That they couldn’t? Oh! That land. The curse. The true cause of everything that they couldn’t deal with. Yet. She wanted to after solving the issue here though.  
  
“No it’s not that, don’t worry. I know that’s off limits because of how dangerous it is.”  
  
“Oh. In that case go ahead, you know I’ll tell you anything.”  
  
She bit her lip, “I just…um…well….did Hoshido ever treat you…differently?”  
  
“Because I was from Nohr?”  
  
She slowly nodded solemnly.  
  
“In other words you want to know if I was discriminated against.”  
  
“It’s okay if-”  
  
“Yes. I was. People of the market refused to sell me anything, Hoshidan’s whispered about me and more. In fact at first, the royals hated me.”  
  
“Really?!”  
  
“When I was first taken there, Hinoka and Ryoma often talked privately of me. Concern I wasn’t worthy enough to be a part of the family because I was Nohrian.”  
  
Even the royals had prejudice, what she read was practically true.  
  
“They never knew I heard them. But even though it hurt me to hear, it was still better than being physically abused and tortured by the Nohrian court. I told myself that as I tried to bond with them.”  
  
She wanted to ask her about that too, she heard bits and pieces from Camilla and Leo when she asked but she never felt she got the full story on those events. For now she held her hands over her mouth in horror. Poor Azura.  
  
“Even…Mother?”  
  
“Oh no. Mikoto was the one who cared for me like I was her own. I also was very close with Sakura who was too young to be prejudiced. And then both of them turned the rest around. Except for Takumi, I don’t think he never trusted me.” She smiled the brightest smile, eyes twinkling “You’re just like your mother. The same kindhearted tenderness and acceptance for all.”  
  
She removed her hands from her mouth placing them back at her sides. Azura had it rough. Sure she was the one locked in a tower but her family was always there for her and liked her the moment she arrived. Well not Leo, but unlike Takumi he did eventually come around, practically demanding her attention.  
  
“I’m sorry Azura, I had no idea…”  
  
“Even I wasn’t exempt from the bias.” She continued, “I began to hate Nohr due to my upbringing mixed with my only experience when I did live there. It wasn’t until I met you and the other Nohrians of your army my views began to change.”  
  
She sighed and put a hand on Corrin’s shoulder lightly “Listen. I know what you’re trying to do and to be honest, I can’t help you.”  
  
“What do you-”  
  
“You’re trying to justify fighting Hoshido, getting Garon on the throne.”  
  
She sighed and hung her head. “You always could see right through me.”  
  
“Corrin!”  
  
They were interrupted by her silver haired knight retainer, grinning.  
  
“Hey I found you!” He chuckled, “It’s just like you being late for your own meeting you know.”  
  
“Oh! I lost track of time. Thank you Silas.”  
  
“No problem! Mozu and Charlotte made the army breakfast, you gotta have some.” He turned to Azura, “You too, you can’t be mysterious today.”  
—————-  
Arriving to their destined meeting location of the back hotel garden, Corrin was swarmed with questions from her army about rumors she disappeared last night, if she was okay, why the quick impromptu meeting and more. It barely gave her time to finish her coffee, which she was thankful for as she felt more alert now.  
  
“Lady Corrin~” Charlotte shoved her way through the crowd. “Are you hungry? Mozu and I prepared breakfast— it would be a shame if our wonderful leader never got any!”  
  
“Actually I kind of am.”  
  
“Well of course! Mozu would you be a dear and bring our princess a plate?”  
  
“Absolutely!” The young village girl ran to the back and returned with a plate of pastries. “Have some, Lady Corrin! Charlotte and I combined recipes from Hoshido and Nohr. You’d be surprised how well they go together, it’s a real hit with the army!”  
  
She grinned reaching accepting the food, “Thank you both!”  
  
They watched in anticipation for her reaction as she took a bite. Delicious! The wheat mixed with the rice made for a smooth combination that blended great with the fruit. Humming in delight let them know their dish was approved.  
  
Okay no more stalling, time to get this over with. “Everyone! If I could have your attention…”  
  
“Wait big sis!” Elise spoke up, standing next to Effie, “Arthur isn’t here yet.”  
  
“Oh, do we need to go find him?”  
  
Before she could make a move to split up to find him he stormed in, wood in his hair and hands holding a doorknob.  
  
“Lady Elise I’m here, you would not believe the morning I had.” Arthur walked over to Elise exhausted.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, just what a morning! First my bed broke, and then the door to my room fell on me, and then on the way here the knob to the door outdoors came off.” He shook his head, “Such an ordeal.”  
  
She could have fallen over from how incredible this was, how was one person that unlucky? Someone had to be sabotaging him.  
  
“Never mind! We’re all here now, sis!”  
  
Taking a deep breath it was now or never, “The reason I called everyone here today is about the war. I know what needs to be done to end it but I don’t know how to go about it. We need to…get rid of King Garon.”  
  
Everyone sans the royals and Azura went into a frenzy.  
  
“Is that what you two were discussing Lord Leo?!” Niles looked like he could have a heart attack.  
  
“We’d never be able to do that…” Selena murmured.  
  
“Does she have a death wish?!” Nyx shrieked to the wolfskin next to her who scratched at his ears from the intensity.  
  
“Isn’t the King super powerful and stuff?” Keaton tilted his head, “I mean I’m here until I get back home, maybe look for treasure on the way. Dying…isn’t on my list of things to do.”  
  
“Please listen!” Corrin put her hands together almost in prayer, ready to beg, “I know what it sounds like but it’s the only way to end this war!”  
  
“Not only that but it beneficial to Nohr.” Leo walked over and stood next to her, “Our country is the way it is due to Father’s ruling. As much as I don’t want to do it, the country would prosper once again.”  
  
“And Garon isn’t Garon.” Azura moved next to Corrin on the other side. “His soul has been corrupted. That’s why we’d save him too, by putting him to rest. I know this all sounds crazy but we’re all here because we trust Corrin right? Please listen to her.”  
  
“We do.” Beruka nodded.  
  
“You know I do best friend but I gotta know, what’s this about Garon’s soul being corrupted?” Silas crossed his arms slightly, “It’s a little hard to follow.”  
  
“Well I…I can’t tell you how I know but I really want to.”  
  
“It’s because of a curse.” Leo motioned to Nyx. “Nyx, as a mage I’m sure you understand how powerful those can be?”  
  
“Yes. Curses are bad, if you can’t tell us because of a curse I guess I understand. I hate it when you get cursed, granted sometimes you deserve it but something tells me you don’t Lady Corrin. Therefore I believe you.”  
  
Benny smiled. “We believe you.”  
  
“We trust you more than anything Lady Corrin.” Effie punched her other hand, “If you need us to take out a King we’ll take out a King”  
  
“Thank you. I understand your fear. It will be the most difficult thing we have to do. But if we can do it, everything will finally end.”  
  
Kaze spoke up, “Do you have any ideas milady?  
  
Conquer his homeland…"I have one but I really don’t like it.”  
  
“As far as I was able to research we have three viable options, however” Leo turned to look at her, “I don’t think you’re going to like these any better.”  
  
Azura was right; he really was reading almost all night to come up with something else for her. He probably read that book on purpose too, to get a better idea of what happened with the two countries. She felt terrible but at the same time happy he cared so much to do that for her.  
  
“What are they? Can you share them with us?”  
  
"The first option is to turn on Nohr.”  
  
A gasp echoed through the crowd. Odin looked like he would faint, Silas looked stunned. Even Azura didn’t expect that as she turned to look at him, her golden eyes baring into his soul.  
  
“However Xander would end up our enemy and if we don’t have him we would need Hoshido, especially the royals, as our allies. There is no possible way we can take him down without either of those two. Obviously I’m not too fond of the idea.”  
  
“I reject that option.” Laslow interjected “I could never fight my lord.”  
  
“And further more if we do go that route,” He continued. “Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors. There is only one punishment: The sentence is death.”  
  
_Nohrian Law, Sentencing, and Punishment_. That was one of the books on his desk. He thought of that plan and made sure of the consequences. Impressive.  
  
"If we all didn’t want to be killed, we’d have to give up one of our own—a sacrifice. That person would be considered the one who tricked everyone else and be killed so the others would live. Ideally they’d be one with royal blood as that would be the most effective way to ensure everyone else survives.”  
  
“And you would recommend yourself for this role wouldn’t you?” Camilla huffed and crossed her arms, “No. If we go this option I’ll do it.”  
  
“Camilla you’re needed, as is Elise. There’s only one who isn’t as needed.”  
  
“Don’t start. You’re far more usual to Nohr than I am.”  
  
No they couldn’t be…arguing over who was going to die. There was only one traitor here…“I’d be willing to-”  
  
“Absolutely not!”  
  
Corrin bit down on her cheek, they snapped at her so fast she never saw that coming. She’d try again, after all wouldn’t she make the most sense? “But-”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Big brother can we move to the next option?” Elise held onto Camilla’s arm tightly. “I don’t want any sacrifices. Thinking of losing any of you is something I refuse to even consider!”  
  
“Yeah.” Corrin nodded, “I appreciate the effort to come up with a better plan but fighting Xander is hard enough and then throw in the law and there’s no way I’m letting any of you sacrifice yourself if you won’t even listen to my suggestion.”  
  
“I told you you weren’t going to like any of these.” He shrugged. “There is however is a way to avoid this law. The law is only valid on Nohrian soil. Meaning if we took him down anywhere else the punishment wouldn’t apply.”  
  
She liked this one better but Leo said himself last night he never left Nohr. Then that meant…  
  
“Currently he’s not in Nohrian territory but Nestrian territory.”  
  
“You mean here? Right now?!” With no planning; was he crazy?!  
  
“That’s the second option I came up with. He’s somewhere the law wouldn’t affect us. But of course no one is prepared. We’d have to come up with a strategy fast and frankly I’m against this one, one wrong move and that’s it for us. For a foe as deadly as that we need time to accurately prepare. And we don’t have Xander or Hoshido whose power is absolutely needed to take him down. To put it bluntly I think we’d all get killed.  
  
"I…agree with you.” She bit her lip, “But that only leaves…”  
  
“Azura’s option, yes. In my opinion due to our situation it’s the most viable.”  
  
“But…I can’t justify ruining Hoshido for such a silly reason!”  
  
“Lord Leo. As many secrets I’m sure you share with Lady Corrin, perhaps it would be best to let the rest of us in on this one hmm?” Niles snickered, “I’m sure the two of you have plenty of other juicy ones.”  
  
“We get Garon on the Hoshidan throne.” Azura explained, “That will show his true form to all and allow Xander to fight him with us. You see Hoshido’s throne has the ability to do that.”  
  
“To add to Azura’s point, because it’s Hoshido the law wouldn’t apply either. We’d have no punishment above our heads.”  
  
“But we’d have to conquer Hoshido to do it, throw a kingdom into ruin when they have nothing to do with any of this!” She looked over at the people in her army from Hoshido. Azura. To Kaze. And even Mozu. She couldn’t do it she couldn’t take over their homeland.  
  
“Yes that’s what it would look like. But just like you read, that’s only the surface. This act of getting him to the throne is all for the greater good of ending the war correct?”  
  
He had a good point she had to admit but denying a gift didn’t didn’t cost millions of lives either. Or…did it? She needed to read more of that book.  
  
“Big sis! Come on silly!” Elise giggled, “We only have to get Father on the throne right? We don’t actually have to fight Hoshido just make it look like we are! Why not tell Hoshido what our plan is? Maybe they can help us out!”  
  
“Elise…” Leo groaned and pinched his nose, “That never works. There’s no evidence talking-”  
  
“Nu uh!” Elise let go of Camilla’s arm crossed her arms, “Talking completely works!” She walked over to another section of the group and winked,“Right, Silas?”  
  
“I don’t know why you’re asking-” he gasped, “That’s right! The Ice Tribe!”  
  
“Ice Tribe?” Now he looked curious, ”I know you went with Elise to help Corrin. Did something happen?”  
  
“Corrin talked to them. Told us we could fight but not kill anyone and had Elise heal everyone after the battle. Your retainers were there you can ask them. I’ll admit I didn’t think it was going to work but it did.” Silas rubbed the back of his head nervously, “So Elise is kind of right.”  
  
“Yes m'lord. It was an interesting challenge.”  
  
“They didn’t even face the true power and might of the lord of darkness!”  
  
“Hehe see sis?” Elise skipped over to her and gripped her hands, “I know you can do it. Let’s talk to them!”  
  
Elise had a really good point. It did work back then. By talking to the Ice Tribe they were able to make them stop rebelling with no casualties. But would that work for the royals? Would they listen to her? Cheve and the mass murder ran through her mind and she gulped. If it didn’t work there would be more Cheves.  
  
“Elise, I know she’s thinking about it, stop giving her ideas. If you don’t recall she betrayed them I don’t see them listening to anything we have to say.” Leo knew it was pointless. The idea was in her head now, she wasn’t going to let it go.  
  
“Sakura actually would…” Azura put a hand on her chin, “Hinoka I think we’d have a chance with too. Ryoma usually would but he takes betrayal of family very seriously. Takumi…I never see working unless we have a really good speaker. Maybe Elise?”  
  
“See? See?” She jumped up and down, “Sure I’ll talk to him. I bet deep down he’s a softie!”  
  
“You’re saying we might have a chance talking to the princesses?” Leo tapped his chin, “You know them better than us. I suppose wouldn’t be opposed to trying since I know Corrin wants to. But if it fails-”  
  
“We don’t have a choice, if that fails we would have to take them over.” Azura sighed, “And I know Corrin wants to avoid that. But Corrin listen.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t understand at first remember? I’m almost positive at least those two would understand why you’re doing this.”  
  
“You really think so?”  
  
"Corrin, sweetie I have an idea.” Camilla sweetly approached her. “I overheard Father talking to Iago last night while I was waiting for you to come home. He’s considering his opinions on who should lead the conquest that he plans to start this afternoon.”  
  
“Today?! But if he sent Iago and Hans they would…she shivered, no she wouldn’t stand for it!  
  
"Yes dear, he’s thinking you but Iago and Hans are also an option. My suggestion is this: Go tell him you’ll do it. Not only would you look favorable to him, that would allow you to get to the royals first and stall for the time it’ll take to find them.”  
  
“That’s actually not a bad plan. If you’re in the lead Corrin, I can map the fastest route to the palace with the least amount of Hoshidans. I can’t promise we won’t run into any and some might end up killed because this is after all a war, but it would make the amount smaller.”  
  
“And once you’re the leader Xander will probably join us.” Camilla smiled, “I don’t think he’ll have any problem following your goal of taking the least amount of lives. We must keep the real reason of getting Father to the throne from him hidden of course but it shouldn’t be too difficult.”  
  
Everyone…everyone was trying so hard to help her. They truly were on her side and wanted her peaceful goal to succeed. Even though it would be harder for them they still we determined to make it work for her. But still, the Hoshidans with her…  
  
“I know how Azura feels about this but I have to ask you. Kaze?  
  
"Milady?”  
  
“I want your opinion about what we might do, because it’s your home.”  
  
“I’m honored Lady Corrin but there is no need. I told you I’m devoted to you and your cause. In fact, I find it noble.” He bowed, Would you allow me to find the location of Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura and report it back to you?“  
  
That would help. She was wondering how they’d find the royals before things got bad."Would you be okay alone?”  
  
“Absolutely, after all I am a highly trained ninja. When we step foot in Hoshido let me know and I shall go.”  
  
“Before I agree to that, there’s one other person I have to talk to. Mozu? I know you’re young but…your village was attacked by Faceless, products of the Nohrian army. And now that same army is going to be against your country.”  
  
Mozu’s situation hurt her for the longest time. Her army rescued her after her whole village was slaughtered by Faceless even her mother was murdered in front of her, and now she’s fighting with Nohr, the same army that caused her to lose everything. How could Mozu agree?  
  
“It’s okay Lady Corrin. I really appreciate you thinking about me, but it’s not the same army, this is your army!” She clenched her fists,  “And your reason is completely different. One day all of Hoshido will understand. I really believe that.”  
  
“Mozu…”  
  
Even Kaze and Mozu agreed to the plan, really she was the only one with hesitation. But it’s not like she could go fight Nohr either. They talked it out. With the position she was in this really was the best option. If only they were stronger and didn’t have to rely on Xander, maybe things could be different. But they weren’t and she had to accept that.  
  
She took a deep breath; her heart was pounding in her chest. “Azura, Leo, Camilla, Elise. You’ll come with me to talk to Father right?”  
  
“Yeah let’s do it!” Elise grabbed onto her arm. “You know I’m always with you, I love you!”  
  
“Of course dear, no need to be frightened.” Camilla patted her shoulder, “If you get scared, I will be happy to hug the fear out of you my precious little Corrin!”  
  
“Yes.” Azura nodded, eyes blazing in determination. “I’m walking this path with you until the end.”  
  
“You need me anyway, I have to convince him my path will be the best route.” Leo ruffled her hair lightly, “Kidding. You did a lot for me. It’s time for me to return the favor.”  
  
“Let’s go then.” She smiled at her team, “I can do this if you’re with me.”  
  
For the sake of ending the war she’d play the part of a ruler wanting conquest. She’d go down the path of darkness. Because she wasn’t alone, she had the support of one of the best teams imaginable. But she prayed and hoped she that if she couldn’t get their support, maybe she could get some of Hoshido’s understanding. And if not now, maybe someday. Maybe philosophers in the future would discuss this war and see how deep the story here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The get Garon on the throne is stupid I fully agree with that, it would have been more believable if they actually tried to convince us why we had to do it; it would have been easier to swallow. But it's also the main plot of Conquest, it's not a "conquest" without it so I attempted to give it justification. Attempted, is the key word here. It's very hard to justify that plot point so if you're still scratching at your head; I honestly don't blame you. But hey it's better than the game right?
> 
> Anlama is Turkish for "understanding." Since Nohr is based off Greece/Rome, Nestria is south of it, and considering Azura's Conquest outfit in her performance looks Middle Eastern, Nestria is based off Turkey. Making Cyrkensia: Constantinople based.


	4. Prelude to Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the go ahead from King Garon, the conquest of Hoshido is set to begin. But when Xander joins, Leo realizes just how difficult on him deceiving his brother could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I didn't think anyone would read this massive thing but I actually got not just kudo's but comments! Thank you so much all of you I really appreciate you taking the time~

Despite Corrin saying she was ready to go, the second she got to Father’s door her knees almost buckled from underneath her. She was more afraid than she let on.  
  
“Corrin, if you show any fear you’re going to give yourself away.” Leo hissed under his breath.  
  
“I’m okay, I promise. After all, ‘act like a good little royal,’ right?” She took a deep breath and stood tall. “I learned that from you. I needed a moment to collect myself, is all.”  
  
“Of course, darling.” Camilla put a hand to her mouth, worried. “But if you need to rest, take all the time you need.”  
  
“I’m alright. I can do this.”  
  
She reached to knock on the door—only for it to open up to Iago.  
  
“Ah, if it isn’t Lady Corrin; we were just talking about you. The _King_ wishes to speak with you,” he said with a sneer. “Don’t keep him waiting.”  
  
Iago, Father’s precious little lap dog, how he hated him. Leo knew if he had the chance he’d try to kill Corrin as he made some attempts before. There was no person he thought deserved death more than the sniveling coward. If the dark knight got the chance and the sorcerer tried to go for Corrin again, he’d kill him himself.  
  
“Of course.” she said, her timid voice now full of confidence and deep with bravado, “I wish to speak with him myself.”  
  
He had to admit, she was a great actor, the complete opposite of the scared girl she was a second ago. A moment to collect herself indeed.  
  
“Hmm in that case follow me.”  
  
He sounded disappointed he wasn’t able to get under her skin this time as he walked back into the room. Corrin followed him and behind her Azura, Leo, Camilla, and Elise bringing up the rear. Father’s room was the best suite in the hotel and it showed, from the ornate decoration, to the view from his window and even his bed. The rest of their rooms looked like a peasant’s compared to his.  
  
“Welcome, my daughter.” King Garon’s tone echoed through the room as he himself sat on a what looked like a custom made royal chair. “I’m sure you know why I called for you.” He raised his hand, “As well as the rest of my precious children.”  
  
“King Garon, if I may interrupt—”  
  
“Make it quick.”  
  
“Or course sire.“ Iago grinned darkly, “Lady Corrin. I heard from sources you and Lord Leo were out late last night and _arguing_! I’d hate suggest it but in times in war, especially so late seems rather suspicious.”  
  
Corrin gulped she wasn’t expecting that kind of questioning, but Leo did and was ready for whatever stunt the Nohrian disgrace would pull.  
  
“Was I not clear? Then I shall repeat myself. Arguing during a time of war so late! I shudder to even suggest it, but in times like these…the two of your aren’t planning an act of betrayal are you?”  
  
“Well Iago, considering how loud we were I’m surprised your sources didn’t hear our argument. Clearly they must know. But I doubt it since they missed Azura’s presence.”  
  
And Iago wasn’t expecting to be questioned himself as he tensed up. Leo smirked; _good_.    
  
“You would dare even suggest the crown royals of Nohr would betray not only our country but our own _father_?”  
  
“O-Of course not Lord Leo. I was simply stating what it could look like to outsiders. Times are very tense-“  
  
“Unlike you, we don’t run away and hide from the problem like a coward.” He crossed his arms, “It was simply an disagreement about our next strategy.”  
  
That was enough for Corrin to get back to her plan. “We were attacked by Hoshidans. Nestra is as far as I’m aware supposed to be neutral territory. Naturally we eliminated them all, but we argued over our next move until Azura broke it up. That must have been what you heard. Was that out of line?”  
  
Not bad, a good twist on the events to explain away their absence. Even Iago looked at her stunned.  
  
“N-No milady, you are a role model to us all…”  
  
Without anyway to respond he sulked, tail between his legs. Ironically he was indeed correct— they were discussing a plot for betrayal. But of course he was too stupid to actually have his spies listen in, able to use that to their advantage.  
  
“Good.” She turned to Iago, glaring at him, voice curt and sharp. “Let that be the last time you question our loyalty.”  
  
That was impressive, even Azura shivered lightly. If he didn’t know she was acting he’d think she was serious. But he knew as much as she hated Iago, she was a peaceful person full of love. She wouldn’t hurt even people like him even though she really should.  
   
“That’s what I wished to discuss with you, Father.”  
  
“Oh?” Garon put his hands to his chin, “You may speak, my child.”  
  
“Thank you.” She bowed to show her respects. “Father as you know, Hoshido didn’t only attack us last night but they attacked you at the opera house. Nestra is neutral territory—the Hoshidans violated neutral territory. I think the time has come to go after them.” She stood back up with no hint of hesitation on her face. “Please with your permission, I’d like to lead the conquest against the Hoshidans. “After all-“ Her lips curled up into a sinister smirk, “Rebellions are like seeds are they not? We must salt the earth before they sprout.”  
  
“Spoken like a true Nohrian.” He grinned, a monstrous expression on his lips, “How fitting as that is why I called you here. My plan was to set up our base in Cyrkensia and immediately send troops to Hoshido. If we catch them by surprise we may be able to secure a win early on.”  
  
“Yes Father I agree. The sooner we win this war for the glory of Nohr the better.”  
  
He nodded, “I’m putting you in charge of the Hoshidan infiltration and I grant your request, do not let me down.”  
  
“I won’t Father. Leo, Camilla, and Elise will be with me. As well as Azura who knows the territory better than any of us. We’ll do everything in our power to make you proud.”  
  
“Good girl. Go by sea rather than taking the overland route. The Hoshidans may expect us to go by land and may be waiting to ambush whichever army they come across. I’ll have a ship ready for you in an hour.”  
  
Now was his chance. “Father if I may?”  
  
“Of course, my son. You may speak.”  
  
Now that he was actually face to face with Father again after the starting revelation this wasn’t really his father—he could see all the signs that have been there since the beginning. Father’s eyes were never red like Corrin’s unnatural hue, but a shade of brown closer to Xander’s with a violent tint. Now however, they were blood red, even darker than Corrin’s. And his skin was never that pale either. Yet it was so ashen and wrinkled, it was surprising he was even still alive. Like a walking corpse. And according to Corrin, that’s exactly what he was.  
  
“If you wish to outsmart the army I don’t think we should leave now, it’s still early. Rather it would be best to wait until nightfall.”  
  
“Nightfall?” He rubbed at his chin and Leo could see how boney his fingers were, they used to not be that way. “Care to explain why?”  
  
“Well, you see…”  
  
He held up a map he was working on last night. Thankfully he finished that before falling asleep at his desk. He wanted to come up with another plan for Corrin that didn’t involve Hoshido but after realizing how strong Father was, and it was possible this creature he was now was even stronger than they realized, he had to accept there was no other way except to get him on this magic throne while sparing Hoshido as much as they could. And that meant, traveling when there was the least amount of Hoshidans around. Now with Elise’s idea he hoped some of the Hoshidan’s could be convinced why it had to be done—after all the royals must know about the properties of their own throne. If the former Queen Mikoto did, he couldn’t see why the rest couldn’t.  
  
“Hoshidan nights are much shorter than ours. They aren’t used to being out when it’s dark out. Therefore-” He pointed at the map and drew his finger across Port Dia and the Noshiran Sea to the Hoshidan Land. “If we dock at night, there won’t be anyone around to warn of our arrival. Meaning, we’ll master the art of surprise. By the time morning comes around we’ll have already taken the port and can move forward.”  
  
“Excellent plan my boy. You always have had the brightest mind in Nohr. I’m sure Corrin would agree.”    
  
“Thank you, Father.”  
  
Usually he would have given anything to get a bit of praise from his father but his real father died a long time ago. For the first time, the praise felt empty.  
  
“Yes, Leo’s strategy will be one of our greatest assets.”  
  
She broke her front for a second before going right back to being the ice cold princess with an emotionless expression. He hid his own small smile with the map as he rolled it up. Her praise however even when acting, was anything but empty.    
  
“Very well. I’ll be returning to Castle Krakenburg and will send reinforcements when needed. Iago.”  
  
“Sire?”  
  
“You and Hans will return with me.”  
  
He bowed. “It would be my honor.”  
  
Corrin stood up straight, eyes cold. “Once we have enough land conquered we’ll march you straight to the throne; Hoshido doesn’t stand a chance against us.”  
  
“Good. I have high hopes for you, my children. Now.” He held his hand toward the door motioning he was finished with them for now. “Go. Do not disappoint me.”  
  
“We shall do our best to bring back good news, Father.”  
  
Corrin nodded to him and indicated for everyone else to follow after her leaving Iago with Garon. Once they got far enough away from the two Corrin could finally drop her act. She took a breath and Azura jumped staying a little bit farther away from the group than the rest of them.  
  
“Azura?” Corrin held out her hand in concern, “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m sorry…” She took a breath and walked back over to the group, “Seeing you like that caught me off guard. Hearing you speak like that so casually was very unsettling.”  
  
“Oh?” She giggled lightly, “Sorry! I have to act like the perfect dark princess or else people would get suspicious. Iago already is.”  
  
“Oh…I don’t think he likes you.” Azura shook her head, “But he’s not the one we need to deal with, we should be okay.”  
  
“Iago’s such a meanie!” Elise chimed in, “No one likes him.”  
  
“I never understood why Father had him by his side, he never seemed like the kind of person Father would ever want around.” Camilla ran a hand through her hair gripping at the strands, “But with Father not being himself it’s much more believable.”  
  
“He doesn’t like Corrin no.” Leo snorted, “He tried to kill her a couple of times which is why we’re keeping an eye on him.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Leo’s right, I won’t live for anyone harming my precious little baby. Ouch!” She looked at the strands she ripped out wiggling her fingers as they fell through to the floor. “I’m sorry even thinking of anyone hurting my sister gets me a little on edge.”  
  
“Don’t worry guys he’s easy to outsmart, he’ll never get to me.”  
  
Not that she didn’t appreciate the support but really she didn’t need to be protected all the time, look at what she was able to accomplish already! Granted they did need to help her and she did need everyone’s assistance to end the war—but really they needed to be protected as much as she did.  
  
“Remember Azura, it’s Father we need to convince. No one else matters. But be warned anytime I’m around him I’ll be acting differently than what you would be used to.”  
  
“Of course I understand that now, but you aren’t worried about him at all? Iago sounds like he could be a problem…”  
  
Corrin waved her hand, “Nah we can handle him.”  
  
“He’s worthless.  The true definition of Nohrian scum.” Leo said nonchalantly, “That is what Hoshdians call us yes?”  
  
“I…” Azura’s worried expression turned into the opposite as she giggled at first but then started laughing, having to cover her mouth in fear she was too loud. Everyone looked on now with their own concern.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” She took a breath to catch herself and moved her hand to her chest, “I never thought I’d hear a Nohrian use that term, it’s Takumi’s favorite.”  
  
“For some reason that doesn’t surprise me“  
  
———————  
After talking to Father and getting the okay to begin the Hoshidan invasion Corrin left with Azura to let the rest of the rest of her army know what they would be doing soon. She still wasn’t happy about the situation, he could tell with the way her little pointed ears drooped ever so slightly before she left. Even Azura looked more confident with the plan. But well it wasn’t surprising—Corrin always had the largest heart and more compassion than anyone he’d ever seen.  
  
“How are you holding up, dear?”  
  
The close proximity of Camilla’s voice made him jump slightly, he thought he was alone.  
  
“Me?” He raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t you be asking Corrin that?”  
  
“Now, now baby brother-“  
  
“Please don’t call me that, Sister.”  
  
“Aww.” She squeezed his shoulder lightly, “But Leo, you’ll always be my adorable baby brother.”  
  
He gritted his teeth and shoved her hand off, “I’m not a baby and I certainly don’t know why you’re asking me of all people how I’m holding up!”  
  
Baby. How insulting. She didn’t think he could handle directing a full scale war was that it?  
  
“Believe it or not Leo, I know you better than you think.” The warmth in her tone was still there but more demanding. She moved her arms to her hips, “And I know how close you are with Xander.”  
  
“Yes. We’re close as brothers can be really.”  
  
“Exactly. You almost tell him everything and when you learn something new he’s usually the first to know.”  
  
“I see…you think I’m going to slip up.”  
  
It was obvious really, Camilla didn’t think he could be trusted with this secret around Xander who he shared almost everything with. And Xander did the same with him; even getting Corrin out of the Northern Fortress was a joint effort—that’s why he was always there watching while Xander and Corrin trained together, to give tips. Every day when the session was over he and Xander would discuss the next best action to take that would be beneficial to Corrin.  
  
“No, it’s not that at all darling, I know you never would. I worry the strain of hiding a secret so large from him would take on you is all.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, Camilla. I’m strong, I’m not emotional.”  
  
This was the first time he really thought about it however. He looked up to Xander quite a bit. He hated to admit it but hiding something that big from him might be a bit difficult on him. She was over exaggerating the effect.  
  
“Sweetie, there’s nothing wrong with showing some emotions every now and again, it’s unhealthy to keep them bottled up.” She reached over to him but stopped midway and brought her hand back to her chest, “Just promise me if you need to talk about anything you’ll come to me.”  
  
“Sure. But I won’t need to.”  
  
He didn’t like the way she was looking at him, her purple eye glistening and he could almost see her other eye peeking through her bangs—why was it him she was so concerned about, what about Elise who told everyone everything? Corrin who worried about almost everything and practically had a heart too big for her body? Why was he the one who needed help?  
  
“But if you do. I’m here okay baby…” She sighed, “Leo.”  
  
“Yes, yes I know.”  
  
She wasn’t convinced, he could tell but at least she dropped it. He wished she’d bring something else up to cover the atmosphere between the two of them though, it almost felt a little tense. Was she disappointed in him? Should he care?  
  
“Well. I guess I’ll leave you alone now.”  
  
Before he could respond she walked away, her heels clicking on the hotel floor as she got farther and farther away from him. And like a fool he let her.  
  
He gritted his teeth; once again he let his sharp tongue get ahead of him as he was once again alone lost in his thoughts.  
  
“Big brother!”  
  
Giggling Elise ran over and grabbed Leo’s arm, he didn’t want her to touch him but at least the tension was dropping with her presence. He was jealous Elise had that ability, she could melt the heart of anyone. For that reason he didn’t yank his arm away and let her keep a hold.  
  
“Yes Elise?”  
  
“I don’t know if Corrin told you but I’m learning how to get stronger!” She looked up at him happily.  
  
“That’s good. I’m glad to hear it. Be careful though, okay?”  
  
He reached down and patted her head—as much as he hated to admit it, he had quite a soft spot for his cute little sister and if anyone so much as looked at her wrong they’d feel his wrath.  
  
“But see…” She pouted, “I’m not very physically strong. I couldn’t keep up with big sis at all…”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m sure eventually you’ll get there.”  
  
“That’s why I came to you though! Corrin suggested it!”  
  
“She did?”  
  
While he was happy Corrin would suggest his services he had to admit, when it came to being physically fit she was miles above him. So was Camilla. And once Xander joined up with them, there was no better person to train with.  
  
“Yeah!” She let go of his arm and spun around in a circle, “I can use magic Leo!”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“It’s not very good though…and Corrin doesn’t know how to use magic at all. So she suggested I come to you!”  
  
Well now that made sense, of course no one was better at the craft than himself. It was no wonder Corrin suggested him, he’d be concerned if she didn’t!  
  
“Will you teach me Leo? I want to learn how to use magic really well! I want to learn how to fight!”  
  
“Well…you know you’d have no better teacher than me if you want to learn how to wield a tome.” He smirked, “And as a princess you deserve only the best of the best. Since there is no better than me, I suppose I’d have to accept wouldn’t I?”  
  
“Hehe yay!” She jumped at him and attempted to nuzzle his armor, “You’re the best big brother! I’ll be the best magic student ever, you’ll see!”  
  
“E-Elise hey! Don’t do that!” He sighed and lightly pushed her off, “This isn’t going to be easy though. You must be prepared to work hard, get up early, and even though I’m your brother I can’t go easy on you.”  
  
She nodded determined, “I know, I know. Corrin didn’t either. But I want to protect the ones I love; I have to get stronger. I promise I’ll work as hard as I can.”  
  
“I like your attitude. You clearly want this.” He smiled slightly, “I’ll do everything I can to help you reach your goal.”  
————————-  
Finally it was time to travel. Corrin’s army got onto the ship first along with some Nohrian guards. Charlotte couldn’t stop eyeing the funds they were given and Leo could have sworn he saw her drool.  
  
Things with Camilla were slightly better; it was almost like the conversation never happened. She smiled and waved Marzia off as the wyvern flew ahead on board and soon it was only her, Corrin, Azura, Elise and himself.  
  
“Kaze will leave as soon as we get there.” Corrin bit her lip, “He’s going to find the royals so we can talk to them and hopefully convince them but…do you think he’ll be okay on his own?”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Azura patted her shoulder lightly, Corrin was still nervous about this. “He’s a good ninja and if he thinks he can handle it, you should trust him don’t you think?”  
  
“I agree but…I’ll be worried about him.”  
  
“Corrin you simply worry too much. I know what you’re thinking and you’re not sending him to his death.”  
  
“I never said that, Leo.” She looked at him offended he even made the suggestion.  
  
“You didn’t have to; it’s written all over your face.” He motioned to her, “Creased eyebrows, widened eyes, slight trembling. You’ll never win this war and get your plan in motion looking like that.”  
  
“Just because I look like this doesn’t mean I feel like this I promise.” She took a breath. “Yes I’m worried but I do trust him and I’m ready. I’ll taking this path to the end.”  
  
“Yes but-“  
  
“Leo.” She looked at him seriously now, “You know how you never show your emotions? I’ve always wondered if you felt more than what you were showing, and you don’t have to confirm or deny that right now but…” She smiled, “I show more than what I’m really feeling.”  
  
“I see. Hmm?”  
  
Something moved in the distance. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. It wasn’t a something but a someone. And they were heading straight for—  
  
“Corrin! Behind you!”  
  
She gasped whipping around and clashing swords with the assailant narrowly defending herself. The assailant seemed pleased as he laughed.  
  
“Well done, Corrin! Your reflexes have vastly improved since the last time I went in for a surprise attack.”  
  
“Xander!” Corrin’s face broke into a grin, “It’s so great to see you again!”  
  
“As to you. It’s been too long, little princess. I’m pleased to find you in good health and spirits. I also heard the Rainbow Sage granted you a new strength.” He grinned, “Congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you Xander!” She crossed her arms annoyed, “But geeze! Did you have to do that? We haven’t seen each other in ages and the first thing you do is test my reflexes! But…”  
  
She laughed and for the first time she looked happy, her laughter as crisp and clear as it usually was. Even her face which was looking a little pale lately was flushed with color.  
  
“I guess some people never change. What brings you here?”  
  
“I finally completed the mission Father had tasked me with.” He dismounted from his horse. “It was quite arduous. The first thing I did after reporting back was come after you. I hear you’re infiltrating Hoshido.”  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
“If you’re to do that I’m going with you, it’s not negotiable.”  
  
“Of course!” She laughed again, “Having you on our side is like having a thousand extra solders!”  
  
“You speak too highly of me sister. But by the way Father speaks very highly of you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, he says you came to him and wanted to take this mission on yourself. He was very impressed with your display this morning. You should feel proud.”  
  
She blushed and ran a hand through her hair nervously, “I guess but I mean I had everyone else with me too, they deserve just as much praise.”  
  
“Ah yes.” Xander now turned to Leo and grinned at him, “Father spoke highly of you too Leo. Very impressed with the research you put into this. It will be good fighting side by side with you again my brother.”  
  
“Yeah. I look forward to it, Brother.”  
  
Xander’s gaze was full of pride and happiness for them—he’d never seen Xander look so proud in his life. But Xander had no idea what was truly going on and he wouldn’t until the very end. If he found out the secret their plan wouldn’t succeed and Corrin’s whole army would be in grave danger. And Xander, Xander still held Father in such high regard he could hear it in his voice.  
  
Leo bit the inside of his cheek lightly. For the first time, they truly weren’t fighting side by side but doing all of this to get him on their side. They would be lying to him, making him think their end goal was different from their true end goal. When the real goal all along was to kill Father; basically lead him to a dead end, get his true form to show up and…off him. No better than leading a pig to slaughter. And Xander was going to help them, completely oblivious.  
  
He shot a glance at Camilla who gave him the same gaze she did earlier that afternoon. Concern. And now he could see why. Hiding this secret was going to take more of a strain on him than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm fairly sure if I remember Birthright correctly Nohr is actually in eternal darkness but scientifically that makes no sense. No human being can survive in eternal darkness. However they can survive if there's just that little bit of light it just probably can't grow much unless you have specially bred crops for it. 
> 
> -On the other side humans can't survive in eternal sunlight either, they'd burn and they would also need specialized crops to survive eternal daylight. You need a balance of night and day on earth even if it's only a tiny bit. So what I'm saying is, I know this eternal light and dark thing is canon but I changed literally everything else in Fates with this rendition I can change how the weather works xD 
> 
> -Does the sea between Hoshido and Nohr have a name? I combined the country names for a placeholder name and decided I liked it but if it does, tell me and I'll change it. 
> 
> -Leo makes no sense, he wants to be doted on but he doesn't want to be treated like a child why are you so confusing bro?


	5. Dim Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian family is together again. Azura reminisces about her past and the rough path they have ahead while Corrin continues to push forward on her goal of harming no one, regardless of what anyone else feels.

The sunset in Nohr was different than it was in Hoshido. Hoshido’s sunset shined in hues of orange, reds and yellows, many bright colors. But Nohr’s was full of cooler colors; purples, pinks and even the tiniest shades of green would be mixed in. It was different at first, as Azura remembered how long it took her to get used to the change. But now as she looked out seeing the what would be her final sunset in Nohr; was true Nestra was neutral territory but due to it’s location it had Nohiran weather patterns, she realized she’d miss it. Being with Corrin had gotten her completely used to the longer nights and what she thought was an unnatural sunset.  
  
She couldn’t help but wonder what all the Nohrians would think of a Hoshidan sunset since Leo’s plan involved moving around more at night than during the daylight hours. She also wondered if he was aware just how few hours in the nighttime they would get. Hoshido had long days and a longer sunset and more time to take in the beauty. In fact most Hoshidan’s would go to sleep when the sun began to dip. In contrast, Nohr’s sun simply dropped out of the sky in no time giving way to the millions of stars and glowing moon. That was something she never saw in Hoshido—a dark sky that positively shone. Because nighttime was a rarity to her before—all she was used to was light; seeing the Nohrian night sky amazed her. Instead of dark and more darkness it was a mix of dark and light. And the way the light illuminated the dark made it the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.  
  
As soon as she heard Xander’s booming laugh—which was not unlike Garon’s, but it was filled with more life—his two retainers made a beeline toward him.  
  
“Lord Xander, it’s great to see you again.” Laslow was the first to get to him practically dancing.  “We did our best to make you proud.  
  
“As to you Laslow, I hope you didn’t get in much trouble in my absence.” Xander said with a grin.  
  
“Milord I missed you so much!” Peri looked like she could cry from how happy she was, “I made sure to keep Lady Corrin safe even though she didn’t let me kill things!”  
  
“Ah Peri. I’m glad to hear that didn’t sway you. Well done both of you. I am grateful for your efforts to protect my sister.”  
  
Laslow blushed lightly and shuffled his feet. “Wow praise from the great Lord Xander, It’s a little embarrassing! But thank you Milord, it makes me happy I lived up to your expectations.”  
  
Peri giggled, “I’m an expert at making baddies suffer whether I’m allowed to kill or not, so it was a piece of cake!”  
  
“Why don’t the two of you get back on board and I’ll be joining you shortly. I’m very excited to hear all about the adventures you got into in my absence.”  
  
“Of course milord!”  
  
“I’m super duper ready to tell you all the stabbings I got in!”  
  
The two left and once again it was the group. Xander seemed like a very nice man, and Azura could see why so many looked up to him; she could see Corrin wished things were different. Even Leo looked a little nervous but it didn’t show as he spoke with no hesitation.  
  
“Now that Xander joined us, the whole family is finally together again. That’s nice isn’t it? It feels like it’s been a while we’ve all gotten to be together like this.”  
  
“That’s a good point Leo!” Camilla smiled with that warmth only she could provide. “It makes me so happy to be near all my beloved siblings.”  
  
Azura was happy for them; seeing them all together even made her smile. Corrin looked the happiest she’d seen her in months she could see how much she adored all of them. And really Azura did now too, she knew it wouldn’t be long until she befriended Xander along with the rest of the family.  
  
“Even better we have a new sister to welcome to the fold!” Elise bounced over to her and took her hand pulling her forward to Xander, “Right, Azura? She’s the best Xander!”  
  
“Y-Yes that’s right.” She bowed lightly touching her hair and hoping she wasn’t blushing from the sudden attention. ”Sorry I don’t wish to intrude on your reunion…”  
  
“Azura…” He gasped, when realization hit him “Azura?!”  
  
He looked at her a gaze of longing and regret as his voice became quieter and pained.  
  
“Is it really you…our kidnapped sister?”  
  
“You remember me?”  
  
She wasn’t being completely honest with Corrin—she had met Xander before, once or twice as a child in the Nohrian court. That much she could remember but not the person he was. That part was a memory lost to the waters of time, like most of her experience in Nohr.     
  
“Of course, though not as much as I would have liked we met a handful of times. I remember especially how horribly the other Nohrians treated you back then.”  
  
“Even you know…” Corrin sighed and looked at Xander, “I’ve heard that too but why?”  
  
“Azura is the child of Father’s second wife, the late Queen Arete. When they married, many Nohrians were still distraught over my mother’s death. Those who loved Queen Katerina were not happy about Queen Arete or her daughter. Camilla, I…and later Leo were told not to associate with Azura because of this.”  
  
“What?! But that’s terrible! How could he do such a thing?”  
  
Corrin being as empathetic as ever, was hurt her siblings could even take such an order. She brought her hands to her mouth eyes wide. She looked like she could cry.  
  
“I suppose Father wanted to protect the strength of his legacy or some nonsense. I never thought it was right but if Father thought it was for the best of course he must have had good reason.”  
  
“But you just said it was nonsense!” Now Corrin crossed her arms and pursed her lips, she wasn’t pleased with what happened in the past and wasn’t willing to let it go yet. “Yet you say it’s for the best? It doesn’t sound like that’s what you really think.”  
  
It was then Azura realized just what Leo meant the night before. Xander really was loyal to a fault, this conversation here was perfect evidence of that. If they told him she was sure no matter what he would be on King Garon’s side. Meaning this was all they could do.  
  
“ _However_!” The crown prince cut through with a stern grunt to convey to Corrin he was done with the topic at hand. “We always wished we could be close with her, as siblings should be.”  
  
“O-Of course.” Now her pose turned to one more guarded and withdrawn. She wanted to say something else but held her tongue.  
  
This confirmed her thoughts; no one wanted to stand up to Xander. It was similar to how in Hoshido no one ever wanted to stand up to Ryoma and Azura suspected it was for similar reasons. Both carried themselves in a way that showed they were royalty and proud of it, causing everyone around to treat them with only the highest respect.    
  
Xander now turned to the songstress and held out his hand, “I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you here with us, Azura.”  
  
She smiled and took it. “You truly are as kind as Corrin made you out to be, thank you.”  
  
“Wait…Azura…” Leo lightly gasped, “You’re that Azura and I never even noticed or remembered…I thought your name sounded familiar but I couldn’t quite pinpoint why.”  
  
“It was a long time ago, and we never met back then. It’s not too surprising truly.”  
  
“But I don’t forget anything.” He scoffed crossing his arms, “I have a perfect memory.”  
  
“Oh..well then…um.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it Leo!” Corrin giggled, “It’s probably stored in the same place in your brain where putting your collar on properly is stored! Which by the way…”  
  
“It’s on backwards again?!” He frantically tugged at his collar as Corrin’s giggle became a full laugh.  
  
“I’m only kidding! But you have to admit that’s something you tend to forgot right?”  
  
“Only once.” He dropped his hands and turned away from her clearly embarassed, light dusting on pink on his cheeks.  
  
“Twice.” She crossed her own arms and smirked. “I should know, I’m the one who pointed it out. And it could be more, I’m not always around you know?”  
  
“N-No that’s it.”  
  
“Heh, are you sure?~”  
  
“It’s strange though…” Whenever Xander spoke all eyes were immediately drawn to him and all other conversations dropped. If that didn’t show the kind of power he had nothing did. “Arete disappeared one day never to be seen again; I’ve always wondered what could have happened to her.”  
  
“You never knew?” Corrin tilted her head, “You said late so I assumed she…”  
  
Corrin looked at Azura worried, probably didn’t want to say anything about her mother in fear Azura didn’t want to talk about it. But it was okay. Mother had after all passed and she accepted it long ago.  
  
“Mother has passed yes.” Azura once again grabbed her pendant tightly. And no one would ever know just how because of the curse.  
  
“I always assumed so but it was like she was gone in a puff of smoke. I’ve always suspected fowl play was involved due to how she was disliked but…I never had proof for it.” Xander shook his head, “I don’t think anyone truly knows what happened to her.”  
  
“That’s…so sad…” Corrin put a hand on Azura’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “You know if you need anything ever-  
  
“It’s all right Corrin. But thank you for being concerned about me.” She smiled and put her hand over Corrin’s. “We should get going though, unlike Nohrian land, Hoshidan land doesn’t have a long night.”  
  
“Yes, let us.” Xander stepped abroad, “We can chat on our way.”  
  
“Yeah!” Elise jumped into the air in excitement, “With all of us together we can’t lose!”  
  
She decided the next time she got the chance she’d tell her friend the truth, she could have back then but it didn’t feel right. It did now, she knew she could trust her

* * *

 

  
Hours later she woke up in the middle of the night. Deciding she wouldn’t be able to return to sleep, Azura made her way through the halls of the ship humming. Her steps moved in time with the waves and the bobbing of the vessel as she stepped onto the deck into the breeze.  
  
She walked over to the edge and sighed, soon they'd be in Hoshido and truth-be-told she had just as many nerves about it as Corrin, which was probably why she woke up so early. She hoped Elise was right and her family could be convinced but she wasn't quite sure it would work. They didn't seem to trust her as much as Corrin's adopted family trusted Corrin and that made her a little sad. Sakura was the only one she felt truly close to, Hinoka was too hung up over Corrin and Ryoma liked her enough but...  
  
To be honest, the songstress was jealous of Corrin's bond with the Nohr royals and that getting her back was all that mattered to Ryoma. She felt cast aside now that they found their real sister. Even Sakura looked enamored with her. But well, she could understand why. She'd never seen anyone with as much empathy as Corrin—she even wished there was some way to save Garon without harming him. She truly was one of a kind.  
  
Looking out over the oceans waves she opened her mouth to sing, "You-"  
  
"It's no use, I'll never get it right!"  
  
"Yes, if you keep saying that you won't."  
  
"I thought as a teacher you were supposed to be encouraging!"  
  
Storming out onto the deck, Elise's eyes watered, close to tears. Following a little behind her was Leo, holding a bright red and gold tome, different from his usual purple and black one.  
  
"Oh. Azura you're up early. I thought Elise and I would be the only ones awake at this hour. Well besides who is on watch."  
  
"Nerves." She smiled, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"No!" Elise sniffed and clenched her fists, "I can’t cast anything!”  
  
"I'm teaching Elise how to use magic and starting with a simple ember spell. She has a ton of potential but she can't feel it; she's too impatient."  
  
Blunt as always. Elise didn't look very happy about that comment.  
  
"I am not!" She crossed her arms pouting, "I have no idea what you even mean by feeling it."  
  
"He means you need to relax and sense the energy from inside yourself." Azura placed a hand on her heart. "Feel the magic within you."  
  
"Right. The magic doesn't come from the tome, that's only there to help guide your control. It is released from you; the caster."  
  
"Leo makes it look easy, I'm sure." Azura rubbed her back lightly, "That's why Brynhildr chose him after all. I have to take a deep breath and close my eyes before I do anything."  
  
"That's right. Azura you use water magic—perhaps giving Elise a demonstration would help her."  
  
"I'd be honored." She closed her eyes, began to hum her song and tapped her feet.  
  
"Watch carefully Elise."  
  
She rose her arms above her head and brought them down slowly one by one jumping into a spin, hands out at her side.  
  
As she moved into the bridge of the song, the water from below rose up in streams, floating slightly above her. Taking a deep breath she now opened her eyes and continued into the chorus, sending the concentrated splashes to her audience moving her arms in time with her tune.  
  
Elise looked on in amazement and wonder, mouth agape as the globs surrounded her. She reached out and touched one giggling as it made a plop but kept its form.  
  
As she finished the chorus and prepared the finale, the tiny water blobs all connected into two big streams that spun around the Nohrians, even Leo couldn't hide how impressed he was with the display as his expression of awe reflected on the surface the droplets.  
  
Her voice rose in a swell to finish the song and the water followed the rise of emotion swirling into a double helix and lifting into the sky, dropping down back into the ocean with a splash. Azura leapt back to her starting position and brought her hands down at her side singing her final note.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" Elise clapped her hands together wildly, "Encore! Encore!"  
  
"That was amazing..." Leo whispered, "Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She took a bow grinning, "Did that help you at all Elise?"  
  
"Yes!" She clasped her hands together and leaned forward on her toes. "Feel the magic just like you would feel the music.”  
  
That’s a wonderful comparison yes!” Azura turned to Leo, “Does that sound right to you? I don’t want to intrude on your lesson.”  
  
“No, that’s a perfect comparison actually.”  
  
Elise turned back to Leo and held out her hand unclasping it from the other, “Leo, give me the tome I want to try again.”  
  
He nodded and handed her the red and gold book. “Remember everything I just taught you, as well as what Azura just showed.”  
  
She nodded, “Feel the magic flow from inside.” Gripping the leather with one hand she opened her other and held it in front of her. She whispered something quietly and closed her eyes.  
  
It looked like nothing happened at first and Azura opened her mouth to ask something when Elise’s dark glove turned brighter from the light of a tiny flame growing in size.  
  
The light from the flame illuminated her features allowing her satisfied smile to absolutely glow as brilliantly as her eyes—watching the little wisp floating above her hand.  
  
“Now release it Elise.” Leo paused, “Preferably into the ocean; it’s small but I’d rather you not risk burning the ship down.”  
  
Giggling, she raised her hand throwing the little flame that simmered out when it hit the waves.  
  
“I did it!” She proclaimed proudly and ran at Leo full force almost tackling him in her hug. “Thank you big brother! Thank you so much!”  
  
He patted her head lightly, “I’m not one to share the credit generally but you should thank Azura for her stunning performance. That must have really helped you.”  
  
“Oh!” She gasped and let go, “You’re so right! Big Sis Azura!”  
  
When Elise wrapped her arms around her body, Azura felt pure affection for the first time. None of the Hoshidans ever hugged her, not because they didn’t love her, but because it wasn’t their custom to be so physical. Elise, and Corrin for that matter, were the complete opposite and it took her a little time to get used to the change.  
  
But still she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her into a tight hug in return. “You’re welcome.”  
  
“Hehe, you give good hugs Azura! They’re nice and warm…” She yawned and snuggled closer.  
  
Leo however wasted no time, “Now that the hardest part of your lessons is out of the way and you can channel your magic starting tomorrow we’ll work on perfecting your channel time. From there you need to learn control and you’ll be—Corrin?”  
  
“Corrin?” Both Azura and Elise looked at each other in confusion. But she couldn’t even use magic.  
  
“Oh I didn’t expect you three to be awake.”  
  
“Big sis!” Elise ran over to her now, “I can use magic isn’t that great!”  
  
“Yes! I knew Leo would be able to teach you, I’m so happy for you, oh!” She narrowed her eyes and waved her hands around, “But that’s not why I’m over here, we’re under attack!”  
  
“What?!” Leo reached for his spell book only to release it wasn’t there. “Dammit, I left Brynhildr in my room!”  
  
“Were you on guard duty Corrin?”  
  
“Mhmm with Xander. Everything was going smoothly until one of our guards came up to us and said a group of their own attacked them and tried to steal our funds. Xander said it had to be Hoshidan ninjas.”  
  
“That sounds likely yes, but try to calm down, you have a strong army.” Azura smiled to try to ease Corrin, she looked worried.  
  
“I’ll go wake everyone up!” Elise exclaimed, “Leo come with me, you can get Brynhildr and then we’ll meet up with Corrin and Azura.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan. Corrin.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Your strategy needs to change for the environment. Don’t have our army attack in ways that could potentially sink our ship.”  
  
“Oh I didn’t even think of that!” She snapped her fingers, “Meaning most spells would be dangerous, right. And Arthur probably should stay back...Don’t worry I understand.”  
  
“Seems I was right in my assumption…”  
  
“Leo come on!” Elise tugged his arm, “Let’s go, let’s go!”  
  
“Be careful you two.”  
  
And they ran off into the interior of the ship where everyone’s sleeping quarters were.  
  
“We need to get to the back right?” Azura looked at her friend who shook her head, “No? I thought for sure that’s where our funds were being kept…”  
  
“No no you’re right that’s where we have to get to it’s just…I can’t believe I’m so terrible at strategy.”  
  
“You’re not that bad.” Azura giggled, “You’ve gotten us this far haven’t you?”  
  
“Yeah by the luck of the devil which I seem to possess. First running off on my own and now I haven’t been taking my environments into account. ” Groaning she put her hand on face, “Why am I in charge anyway? I thought for sure once Xander joined us he’d take over the army.”  
  
“You know why Xander isn’t in charge.”  
  
“Oh right…I still feel bad about that too.”  
  
Her eyes moved downcast and her steps slowed slightly. “I really don’t like lying to people, even if it is for the greater good.”  
  
“Corrin…”  
  
“But! That’s why Xander isn’t in charge. Why isn’t Leo? He’s the strategist, and we’re following the route he came up with. He could completely lead this army.”  
  
“And yet he’s only doing this for you.”  
  
Now she stopped completely, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Do you think if it was up to him he’d go through all this trouble to spare as many as he could?”  
  
“Well…” She twirled a strand of hair with her fingertips, “No. Not really…”  
  
“Exactly. It’s your devotion to your cause and your emphatic nature that makes you a good leader. We want to follow you because we believe in you.”  
  
“I never thought of it like that but you’re right. Thank you Azura.”  
  
“Besides if you feel that worried about your battle tactics, why not ask Leo for some help? I’m sure he’d be happy to teach you. Like Elise said he helped her with magic.”  
  
And of course so did she but she had a feeling she couldn’t help Corrin with strategy even if it were a life or death situation.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while but I really don’t want to bother him.”  
  
“I don’t think you’d be bothering him. What makes you say that?”  
  
“He’s already helping Elise right? Wouldn’t teaching me as well be too much?”  
  
“You wouldn’t know until you ask him right?”  
  
“I guess…”  
  
“Hey! Why are you two standing around?!” Leo ran over, Brynhildr in hand, “I thought we were being attacked, get moving!”  
  
“L-Leo! Sorry…”  
  
“Don’t apologize, just move! Honestly…”  
  
“I know I know! Be more like a leader…” She muttered the last part to herself and motioned for the two to follow them to where Xander was waiting.  
  
“Ah, Little Princess you’ve returned. These two aren’t the only ones you brought back are they?”  
  
“Not to worry, Brother.” Leo cut in.  “Elise is waking everyone as we speak.”  
  
“Good. We’re going to need to do this in groups. Corrin, Leo and Azura can be your group. And I’ll lead the other.”  
  
“We’ll also need to fight the enemies surrounding the guards.” Leo added, “Not only will we need teams to discover the imposter we need the rest protecting our teams and defeating reinforcements. Make sure you don’t put all the strongest fighters in one place or we could have a problem.”  
  
“Right! Leave it to me!”  
  
“Ah milord, doesn’t this bring back memories?”  
  
Azura jumped as one of Leo’s retainers seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She could see how Niles was once a thief, he was indeed quite sneaky.  
  
He threw an arm over Leo’s shoulder, “Thieves trying to steal from royalty, I feel so sentimental.”  
  
“Off!” He shoved him roughly, “Can’t you behave for once?!”  
  
“Lord Leo! I have arrived! The thieves shall learn to that even compared to the darkness of their heart there is no greater darkness than the great Odin Dark!”  
  
“I need you two to protect our team as we try to figure out who the main thief is.”  
  
“Absolutely my liege!”  
  
Leo’s retainers were certainly…odd to say the least. Comparable to Hinoka’s really but Hinoka didn’t choose hers—in Hoshido retainers were given to each royal. In Nohr, the royals chose their retainer— meaning Leo picked these two. There had to be a story behind them because they did not seem like people Leo would pick in a million years. Or maybe Azura still didn’t know Leo as well as she could.  
  
“Corrin!” Silas rode up on his horse, “I came as soon as I heard there was trouble.”  
  
Niles snickered, “Did you now?”  
  
“Can it.” Leo growled and Azura sighed.  
  
Corrin however was still as oblivious as ever, “Thanks Silas, hey! Why don’t you join our team? I think having four would be better than three in case one gets separated then we can double up and no one is left alone.”  
  
“Sure! Anything you need me to do you name it.”  
  
“Anything huh?” Her mischievous grin looked like an expression Niles would make, “How comfortable are you with touching people’s faces?

* * *

  
It took no time at all for Corrin’s group to reach a guard as Xander’s group went off to check the others. And in Corrin’s group, Silas was left to the dirty work.  
  
“Hey, uh, I have to touch your face for a sec, thanks.”  
  
“H-Hey why are you pinching my cheeks?!”  
  
It was hard for Azura not to giggle at the display but she managed to keep a straight face. Corrin on the other hand was cackling loudly and even Leo lightly coughed into his glove.  
  
 “Oh yeah that’s…skin alright. Please don’t glare at me sir…”  
  
“As you can see I’m Nohrian through and through! Permission to return to my post sir? I feel a little abused…”  
  
“Absolutely! Thank you for your time!” He gave the guard a thumbs up and returned to the rest of the group. “Well that was awkward…” Silas sighed rubbing the back of his head. “Why couldn’t Niles do this? Seems more like his kind of thing.”  
  
“I thought about it.” Leo admitted, “But I didn’t want the guards to have nightmares.”  
  
“That’s fair. I guess…We need to find the next one don’t we?”  
  
“If Xander’s team doesn’t find them, yes.”  
  
“Hey Corrin!” Silas waved to his laughing leader not seeming to care she was still laughing at him, “What do you need us to-“  
  
A shriek caught everyone’s attention and it came from the direction of Xander’s group. “Corrin, the thief is coming your way!”  
  
“Everyone! We have to catch him!” Corrin motioned to her group, “Split up and get him! Now!”  
  
Silas and Leo ran for him first but their horses misjudged their speed causing the to to comically bump into each other head first. Leo was able to hold on but Slias was bucked off landing on top of Azura. The thief laughed and kept going.  
  
Now it was up to Corrin but she wasn’t that fast. Azura wondered what she would end up doing as the rest of her army slowly caught up unable to do much, once the thief got to the lifeboat he’d escape.  
  
What Azura didn’t expect was something she didn’t see in a long time as Corrin’s body morphed into her giant dragon form. One switch from her tail sent him flying into a bunch of boxes on board the ship. She roared in triumph.  
  
Xander the last to arrive saw the giant roaring dragon grabbed his sword and charged forward.  
  
“Xander no!” But Azura was helpless to do anything due to her predicament as was Silas who also cried out not to attack.  
  
Xander had almost reached her when some vines sprouted out from the cracks under his horse knocking him off and stopping his momentum.  
  
Leo walked over holding out his hand to help him, “Sorry Brother, but that’s Corrin. I know you wouldn’t want to hurt her.”  
  
“That giant dragon is Corrin!?” Xander looked to Leo like he was insane.  
  
“Yup it’s me! Sorry Big Brother. I was desperate to stop our thief from escaping and this was the only thing I could think of.” Her booming telepathic tone boomed through the ship. “Good thing he was weak from fighting your group back there.”  
  
She walked over and morphed back into her human form in a watery blue light, “See?”  
  
“My gods…” After getting over the initial shock he looked over at Corrin and Leo disappointed, “What else are you two hiding from me?” He said in his regal tone.  
  
“Nothing!”  
  
“Xander, you know fully well we’d never hide anything from you.”  
  
The fact Leo could say that with a straight face and knowing the giant secret they were hiding from Xander was impressive. And people said her poker face was good.  
  
“Isn’t it so cool!” Elise ran over smiling, “Dragon big sis is so much fun to go piggy back riding on!”  
  
“Yes Xander, our little Corrin is a dragon.” Camilla smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “We would have told you had we gotten the time of course but everything happened at once.  
  
“I…see.”  
  
“Okay Silas!” Corrin pointed at her friend, “Unmask this thief!”  
  
“On it! At least this isn’t real skin this time.”  
  
Silas walked over to the dazed thief and tugged at his face removing the mask and surprisingly the man wasn’t a ninja at all.  
  
“Well you got me.” He stood up, “What are you going to do kill me? For what it’s worth I’d rather live than die.”  
  
“Don’t move a muscle.” Xander held his sword out at the thief's throat, “If you even breathe wrong, we’ll end you. You are to stay in the cabin until my sister here decides what to do with you.” He nodded to Corrin who walked over as he place his sword back in the sheath  
  
“Yeah sure whatever, why not just execute me here and now? You’re Nohrian royals, like I can expect anything less.  
  
“If Corrin’s in charge why bother.” Leo sighed, “She’ll let him live. It’s Corrin.”  
  
“Oh like letting people go is such a bad thing? What’s the worst that can happen we’ll get another _Niles_?”  
  
“You…” He began to prepare a rebuttal for Corrin but his retainer was chuckling so he turned to him instead, “If you say _anything_.”  
  
“It’s sooooo tempting but for you, my liege I’ll obey.” He snickered, “This time.”  
  
Corrin meanwhile smirked completely satisfied with herself. Azura didn’t understand the connection but she figured it had something to do with Niles, maybe both were archers? No that wouldn’t be enough. Perhaps both were thieves? Wait. Niles comment from earlier came back to her, how this brought back memories. Did…did Niles once try to steal from Leo? And after Leo spared him that’s how he became his retainer? The thought was shocking but Corrin calling Shura another Niles made sense with that taken into consideration. She didn’t know what she found funnier the fact Leo of all people spared someone’s life or the fact the person spared was Niles. Oh she had to know.  
  
“Forgive me Leo, but…did this once happen with you?”  
  
“It’s not the same thing! Drop it.”  
  
“In other words, yes it is the same thing. Just ask Niles.”     
  
Maybe later. One question was answered but now she had others. She had a couple questions for this man but she let Corrin take it from here.  
  
“Can I get your name? I wanna ask you some questions so I want to know who I’m talking to.”  
  
“Shura.”  
  
“Okay Shura. You’re a Nohrian pirate right? Why did you board a ship bound for Hoshido when the two countries are at war?  
  
That was one question Azura wanted to know, it made no sense. Thankfully Corrin and her were on the same page. Leo though wasn’t having this questioning.  
  
“You think he needs a reason to do what he does best? He and his men likely just hoped aboard without thinking it through.” His tone was sharp and annoyed.  
  
“Would you please let me talk to him?!” She growled and glared at him for a second and was about to say more until Azura spoke.  
  
“I’m sorry Leo I’m with Corrin on this one, I’m curious myself. Aren’t you?”  
  
He was the one who wanted to answers to everything after all, it was surprising he wasn’t curious.  
  
“Of course I’d like to know." He held up his hand, "But Azura, trying to reason with him is a waste of time. You think he’ll tell us the truth? Why would he?”  
  
“Azura?! Then you’re the one…” He looked at her stunned for a minute and then shook his head, “Never mind.”  
  
Now she really needed to know what he was hiding. “You know who I am? How?!”  
  
He was silent, refusing to look at her. But he knew who she was, he couldn’t stop talking now of all times. No one ever knew who she was, how did he, a Nohrian pirate?!  
  
“No more games Shura.” She put on her best cold hearted royal face and tried to copy Corrin’s act in front of Garon earlier that morning, “Tell me what you know or we shall kill you and be done with it.”  
  
“I was one of the people responsible for kidnapping you all those years ago.”  
  
“W-What?!” Her act dropped immediately. All she remembered from her own kidnapping was people running through the palace…and then she left willingly desperate to get out of there.  
  
“I was commissioned by a Hoshidan strategist named Yukimura. I led him through the secret tunnel that runs beneath Castle Krakenburg.”  
  
“But you’re a Nohrian yourself, aren’t you? How could you do such a thing?”

Thank you. She wanted to say, thank you for allowing me another chance at life. But she knew with her audience it would be a bad idea to admit she hated living in Nohr more than anything.  
  
“I’m no Nohrian. A ninja from the land of Kohga, existing only in memory. Long ago my clan proudly served Hoshidan royalty.” He continued. “Even though those days were long past, I felt it was my duty to help avenge their loss. Heh, I don’t think Yukimura even realized he had enlisted a genre ninja of Kohga.”  
  
“Kohga?” Corrin looked to Leo, “Where is that?”  
  
“From what I read it was a ninja land along with the neighboring Mokushu. A terrible war broke out many years ago.” He explained, “The two regions never got along and eventually Kohga fell, Mokushu the winner. Barely any from Kohga survived.”  
  
“But that sounds just like…” Corrin gulped. “No!” She made a fist, “I won’t let it be like that.”  
  
She knew what Corrin was thinking here too, just like Nohr and Hoshido. And that’s what Garon, or rather Anankos, wanted. Hoshido completely wiped out and destroyed.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it, walking encyclopedia."

"Walking encyclo-"

"I learned about the destruction of Kohga from Mokushu. The rumor was all who lived there were brutally killed, which seems on par with your reading. After my homeland fell, I was chased away and separated from the other survivors. Because I was only a child, I had no choice, it was either steal or die. Since I’m alive you can see what I chose. Eventually I ended up in Nohr and lived my life as a pirate.”  
  
“I see…”  
  
“And I figured if a war ever broke out I could use the chaos to take Mokushu down  
  
“And now that war is upon us, you wish to return home for revenge…” Corrin finished the statement for him.  
  
“Yup, spot on. Please…you seem like a reasonable person.” He bowed his head, “If you spare my life I promise to serve and protect Lady Azura however I can. It’s the only way I can make up for what I’ve done to her.”  
  
“You really don’t have to do that…” If anything she was the one who owed him. If Corrin let him live; and well she knew her best friend, she would. Then she’d tell him. It seemed he really truly did feel bad about his part in her kidnapping years ago.  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Corrin. He could be lying through his teeth. For all we know he might be a Hoshidan spy.” Leo looked at her concerned, He could warn them we’re coming. And then the very thing you don’t want—attacking the innocent could occur.”  
  
“But Leo…”  
  
“I know you’re against this but if we don’t kill him now, he wouldn’t just endanger us all but possibly foil your whole plan.”  
  
“I agree, sweet brother. There is no way to ensure he wouldn’t betray us to those nasty Hoshidans.” Camilla put a hand on her chest, “I’d never stop worrying about you if something like that happened!”  
  
“Silence both of you.” Xander stepped forward, “That choice is not ours to make. It’s Corrin’s.” He turned to her and nodded, “Little Princess, this is your call.”  
  
“Thank you Xander. Leo…Camilla…I know you believe him to be dangerous and maybe he is but-“  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Leo sighed, “I knew I wouldn’t be able to convince you with logic, you’re far too soft for that.”  
  
“This is why we love you sweetie but I hope your kindness never comes back to haunt you.”  
  
“If this is your decision, then we shall respect it. I’ll make sure word of this never reaches Father.” Xander walked back near his retainers shaking his head, “If he knew you intended to make an ally out of one of Azura’s kidnappers he’d never trust you again.”  
  
She saw Corrin slightly flinch under that comment. And Azura knew what she was thinking, Xander still respected Garon so much, would he trust them again after all of this? Still she collected herself and knelt in front of Shura.  
  
“I’ll allow you to join us Shura—but on one condition. No more revenge against the Hoshidans okay?”  
  
“But you’re at war with them and yet-“  
  
“I understand wanting revenge but what if those Hoshidans had nothing to do with the murder of your people? You can’t blame a whole nation for what someone has done. Trust me…I would know.”  
  
“You would?”  
  
She nodded and looked over at her army. “If I did, after my mother was murdered I wouldn’t be here right now. I’d be fighting with Hoshido instead to destroy Nohr. I thought about it but…” She smiled and thanks to the moonlight her body shined in an ethereal outline. “But I know that’s wrong to do. To blame an entire group on the actions of one. That’s unfair to them isn’t it?”  
  
“I…never looked at it that way.”  
  
“It’s hard to look past your blind rage, your hatred, how much you want to blame someone but that’s not right. It’s not right to fight and kill only to make people suffer the way you have.” She shook her head, “And so I followed my heart. And I’m ending this war my way, without revenge and with understanding. If more of us would just try to understand the reasons behind our actions…well maybe there would be less fighting.”  
  
“Corrin…” Azura looked up at her in wonder. Did she really not understand why she was the leader? Why she was the one who would lead this army and possibly be the one to unite Nohr and Hoshido at last? Why so many people wanted to follow her? Her kindness and compassion were as magical as her ability to become a dragon.  
  
“Understood milady. I swear on my fallen people, I will never betray your kindness nor will I fight with vengeance in my heart ever again.” He held out his hand, “I owe you my life.”  
  
“Welcome to the team, Shura.” She took it, “And welcome to the path of peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -If some of the dialogue seemed eerily similar to you, you're right some of it was in fact taken from the game, so don't worry you aren't having a severe case of deja vu
> 
> -I'm going to be honest here, I never really liked Azura much? She felt like a walking plot device in all paths (Revelation the least for obvious reasons) but by attempting to go into her a bit more, I think I'm warming up to her
> 
> -The fact no one comments on the similarities of Niles and Shura saddens me because come on look at them! Or course it's possible you aren't supposed to be aware of that backstory and the Avatar may not know but hey here they do.
> 
> -My bias may be showing here a little (I'm doing the Conquest path it's...pretty obvious what my bias is) but it was always a little ironic to me in Birthright the Avatar is all for justice and revenge on mom's death not caring who they cut down because this is what's right! While in Conquest the Avatar is let's spare everyone, and a complete wide eyed idealist. Due to that they always felt like different characters to me.


	6. Guest of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives in Hoshido at last, only to find they aren't the first Nohrians there.

With a new member in Shura, Corrin's army had grown once again. She knew everyone was a little disappointed in her soft heart but they all welcomed him just the same.

 

He swapped stories of past exploits with Niles, proving her point that they were very similar situations—as much as Leo wouldn't admit to it. 

 

What really made her happy was Azura now had a retainer. Azura was royalty just like the rest of them, and it had always slightly bothered her that Azura had no one. Even she herself had retainers in Silas and Kaze. And then if you added Gunther, Felicia, Jakob, and Flora, well, Azura needs _someone_. 

 

She thought back to what Shura said about desiring revenge and sighed. _Revenge._ It wasn't hard to believe, but it was still surprising how many based their decisions on desiring revenge. Thinking back to the time she made her choice, on which side to fight on, she remembered almost making that decision herself.

 

Had she not thought about it for even a second longer she was ready to fight for Hoshido because it was Nohr's fault her mother was dead, King Garon's especially. He used her as a pawn to start the war, gave her the Ganglari for the purpose of killing Queen Mikoto. He probably even kidnapped her to get her ready for that purpose.

 

But now she understood what she never would have learned had she went to Hoshido. This wasn't Garon at all but an imposter; she could have murdered him in cold blood without ever knowing that. The royals would have been left with the question why their father changed so drastically for the rest of their lives, and Garon would forever be known as an evil king. Like the reasons Hoshido and Nohr hated each other for so long, everything really wasn't like it seemed. Nothing was that black and white.

 

"Milady, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

 

"Kaze?" She put a hand to her heart and took a breath. "You startled me a little..."

 

"Oh I'm sorry."

 

"No it's okay. You're a ninja, sneaking is what you do." Grinning she turned to him, "What's up?"

 

"We'll be in Hoshido soon, look."

 

He pointed to the land in the distance rapidly approaching. Even from far away and in the dark, the lushness of the land, completely different from the barren Nohrian land stood out.

 

"Even bathed in darkness Hoshido looks pretty huh?" She smiled as she leaned over the side, "Sorry you’re returning home under these circumstances."

 

"Not to worry Lady Corrin. May I join you?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

Kaze leaned over next to her over the edge. "Your speech back there over revenge was truly memorizing. I only wish many from Hoshido were there to see it."

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Hoshido is very based in honor as opposed to Nohr’s glory. That’s to say, one of the reasons they fight is for the revenge you spoke of.”

 

“But that’s…I thought Hoshido was peaceful?” She looked down at the waves lapping against the hull of the ship. “Nohr and Hoshido aren’t so different after all huh?”

 

He laughed, “I suppose not. But that’s why I joined you. You dream of peace, and I believe you can bring it to both lands with your way.”

 

“That’s my wish.” She put a hand on her heart and sighed, “But it’s hard when it even seems my family is against it.”

 

“It’s not that at all, they’re worried about you.”

 

“Worried?”

 

“They believe in you the same way I do, but as I’ve learned long ago the world is cruel. They are in turn concerned you’ll be taken advantage of.”

 

“I see.” She ran a hand through her hair, “They think I can’t handle myself…”

 

“That’s not it either. I agree that you shouldn’t blindly trust people, but never lose faith in your vision. If it’s truly what you believe you cannot waver. Besides,” He grinned and leaned back. “I heard you were worried about me.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t think you can handle yourself it’s…” She paused and realized she was worried about him the same way her family was worried about her. “I’m doing the same thing to you…”

 

“When we care about someone that’s what happens, milady. I understand you’re worried about me going off on my own, but like you know how everything will be fine with Shura being in our army, I know everything will be fine when I head off to find the royals.”

 

“Yes. I think I understand that now. I’m sorry Kaze.”

 

“Lady Corrin you simply apologize too much, there is nothing to apologize for.”

 

Laughing she stretched her arms above her head, “So I’ve been told, I’m sorry, I mean I uh…”

 

Kaze simply chuckled at her vain attempts to not apologize. “I’ll leave immediately after we dock, I can either meet you somewhere or you can wait for my return, whatever is easiest on you.”

 

“Oh gosh um…” She bit her lip, “If it’s alright with the army I think we can get settled and wait for you. They might be exhausted after the early morning battle and trip like this.”

 

“You know they, like me, will follow whatever you wish.”

 

——————-

And they did. The army departed the ship and set up a camp a little ways from the dock in a forest wishing Kaze well. The Nohrians looked at the Hoshidan flora in wonder and amazement, especially Leo as these trees were probably more similar to the trees he grew with his tome than the barren trees of Nohr.

 

She tried to hold in her giggle and he ran his hand over the bark and leaves intently while Elise picked up some fallen petals from the ground. 

 

“Look sis!” She held out her hand the pink of the petals almost matching her little earrings. “Aren’t these flowers pretty? I want to make something cute for our army with them!”

 

“They’re called cherry blossoms.” Azura pulled one from the branch and placed in near one of Elise’s bows. “The national flower of Hoshido…it’s also known as a sakura.” She smiled, golden eyes twinkling, “It looks good on you Elise.”

 

“Sakoorah?” Elise tilted her head sounding out the foreign word, “Sakura! Even the name is pretty like the flower! Xander, Xander!” She grabbed the eldest’s hand, “Come with me!”

 

“Wait but…isn’t that-“ Princess Sakura, her true younger sister. She only hoped the poor girl was doing okay, after she had to knock her out in order to leave Hoshido the first time…Corrin put her arms to her body and shivered

 

“Yes. That’s what she was named after.” Azura looked up at the petals, “From what Mikoto told me, the meaning of the cherry blossom is spring and the arrival of a family member. It’s perfect for her.”

 

“You miss her don’t you?”

 

Azura turned her head to look at Corrin and nodded, “We…were really close. Probably the one I was the closet to in Hoshido.” 

 

“I’m sorry Azura…it’s because of me that…”

 

Had she chosen Hoshido it would be Sakura she would be fighting with and looking at these beautiful flowers with her. Along with the rest of her Hoshidan family.

 

“Don’t be.” She shook her head, “Sakura was always so kind, I’m sure knowing both of us are happy would be enough for her.”

 

“It’s funny though…” Corrin mused picking up a fallen sakura, “Like Hoshido, a sakura is really much brighter than Nohr’s flower. I wonder if anyone in Nohr named is named after their flower…”

 

“The rose is Nohr’s flower, right? I’m sure there could have been someone named that in the past.”

 

“If not, with the way Leo is enamored with that tree he would.”

 

This was enough to get the prince’s attention and he turned to glare, “Enamored? Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah! Hey, Leo if you ever have a child…” Corrin giggled as his nostrils flared in annoyance, “Would you name them Rose? Or maybe something to do with trees? Is there a name that has to do with trees?”

 

“Honestly Corrin. I was seeing what I had to change with my casting. The soil here is richer, therefore the trees grow differently in this habitat. It’s possible I might also have to adjust.”

 

“Sure Leo, whatever you say. Then why didn’t you do that the first time you were here?”

 

“I…I had other priorities.”

 

She sauntered over to him and leaned up to his face grinning, “You had no problem casting then, no?” 

 

He tried to turn his head away from her cheeky grin, “You’re too close…” he muttered, ears turning red.

 

“Corrin darling, don’t tease Leo.” Camilla wrapped her arm around her shoulder pushing her back to give him space, “He was far too worried about your fate to think about anything else during our first trip.”

 

“Camilla!” Leo brought a hand up to his face to hide the increasing redness.

 

“Well sorry dear but it’s true!” Camilla sighed in longing and put a hand on her chest, “You should have seen him, sweetie, he was an absolute mess after you disappeared. Couldn’t so much as open a book and didn’t talk to us at all. Why you should have seen the relief on his face when he saw you alive!”

 

“Leo was…worried about me?” Once the realization of what that meant hit her—that normally stoic and collected Leo was worried enough to show some feelings some emotion, and enough for everyone to pick up on it, she was over to him to embrace him before he could blink. It reminded her of the time he snuck her out of the Northern Fortress and they lost each other. He hid it well but he almost cried when he saw that she was safe.

 

“Leo! That’s so sweet!” She tried to nuzzle him but his armor was pretty rough. Still, she did what she could and went for his neck.

 

“H-Hey!Get off me!” 

 

“But I’m so moved right now!”

 

“Go be moved somewhere else!”

 

Elise returned happily with Xander. Camilla put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter and even Corrin and Leo shared a look of amusement at the ring of sakuras atop the crown prince’s head.

 

“What do you think? I made him a flower crown!”

 

“Go ahead I can take the criticism.” Xander sighed, “I look silly don’t I?”

 

“You look heavenly darling.”

 

“I think it makes you look more regal.” Azura smiled, “Though I think it’d look better with roses.”

 

“Well, it’s…not as bad as you think, brother.”

 

“Maybe a little silly…” Corrin admitted, “But Elise makes it work.”

 

Xander smiled slightly and looked up, “Have we really been out here that long? The sun is beginning to rise.”

 

Azura shook her head, “No, the sun rises sooner in Hoshido. They have must longer days and much shorter nights. There’s nothing to worry about, this is completely normal.”

 

“Still I think it would be best for our army to retire for a while, after that trip they can use some rest.”

 

“I agree Xander, the last thing I want to do is overwork everyone, let’s all set up camp here and-“

 

“Lady Corrin!” 

 

It couldn’t be—he hadn’t even been gone that long! But it was. Kaze had returned. Something wasn’t right. The faces of everyone around her confirmed they were thinking the same thing: it was much too quick for him.

 

He could tell what everyone was thinking, so he bowed and stepped aside to the tiny girl behind him, shivering and clutching onto her staff for dear life.

 

It took Corrin a second to take in what was happening. That was Sakura! And the last time she saw her was when she ran away with the rest of the Hoshidan royals. She swallowed, the poor thing looked so upset back then it physically hurt her heart to see her like that.

 

Sakura looked up and gasped and ran to Azura gripping the fabric on her dress in tears. “A-Azura…everyone is…everyone is…” She tried to hold it together but it from her quivering lip, it was a difficult feat for her.

 

Azura leaned down and embraced the girl in a hug, rubbing circles on her back, “It’s okay Sakura, I’m here.” 

 

She whimpered lightly and held tight to Azura for a second longer finally finding her words, “Everyone was captured.” Wiping at her eyes she bit her lip, “I-I barely escaped!”

 

“Captured? Escaped?” Corrin looked at Azura fearfully, “What is she talking about?”

 

“Big sister…” Now Sakura looked at her, “Kaze said you could help me…is that true?”

 

“Absolutely!” She pounded her armor proudly, “Leave to me!”

 

“Maybe you should wait to see what you’re agreeing to.”

 

“Hush, you.” Corrin glared at Leo and put her hands on Sakura’s shoulders protectively. “Look at her. You wouldn’t want to help her?”

 

“Wow Leo, how heartless are you?!” Elise ran over and grabbed her hands shoving both Corrin and Azura out of the way.

 

“Heartless?!”

 

“Hi, Princess Sakura! I’m Princess Elise!” She grinned and shook her hands up and down, “It’s nice to meet you! You know what you could use? Some warm tea! That never fails to cheer me up.”

 

“T-Tea?” Sakura blushed nodding, “Um.. t-tea sounds kind of nice…”

 

“Right?” She let go and trotted over to Jakob, “Hey! Jakob go make Sakura some tea, we can all talk over it.”

 

“I only take orders from Lady Corrin.”

 

“Jakob. Make the tea.” Corrin crossed her arms.

 

“Right away milady.” He bowed and left to get to work.

 

Good. Corrin sighed, looks like she wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight either, “Kaze what is going on?”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know much. Only that the royals have all been captured.”

 

“All the royals have been captured?” Azura gasped, “But how? Why?” She began to pace in place, “This is terrible, who would capture them? We’re the first of Nohr’s army to arrive in Hoshido! Could there be someone else?”

 

Someone else? Like someone from the other land? But that meant someone else was all but aware of the plans to tell the royals about their true motive. They needed to find out who or else their whole plan would go down in flames!

 

“Milady. I hope I’m not interrupting important thoughts but the tea is ready.”

————

It only took a couple of sips for Sakura to stop shaking and the color to come back to her face. Corrin and her army all sat around the table anxiously awaiting her story. What did it mean the royals were captured? Where and how? Only Sakura knew the answer.

 

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. “T-This tea…is very different from the tea in Hoshido. We don’t put cream or sugar in it but…I like it.” She smiled, “It’s very sweet. L-Like all of you have been to me.” Putting the cup down, she took a deep breath. “So I hope…you can help me…”

 

No one said a word all waiting for the timid princess to continue. Azura nodded her head in encouragement while Elise propped her elbows up on the table and leaned forward.

 

“My family and I went to Izumo for a break. Ryoma said because the war was about to take a turn for the worse we all should have one last time together before things get bad…”

 

“Izumo?” Corrin turned to Leo, “Where is that?”

 

“It’s like the Nestra of Hoshido, neutral territory I’ve read.” 

 

“It’s sacred territory, the kingdom of the gods. Even as outside kingdoms quarrel it remains neutral and peaceful.” Azura explained. “Home of the Archduke, a descendant of the First Dragons.”

 

“First dragons? Would that be similar to those with dragon blood? Like us? Or would it be more similar to Corrin?”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know any more than that.” Azura shook her head sighing, “Only what Mother once told me. She never mentioned what the First Dragons were.”

 

“A Dragon descendant?!” Elize jumped in excited with her pigtails bouncing, “I want to see him! I bet he’s cool!”

“We should let Princess Sakura continue.” Xander motioned to the young girl looking down at the table, “It’s important we let her finish with no interruptions.”

 

“Oh right! Sorry!”

 

“N-No it’s okay.” Sakura smiled, “Her happiness is contagious. It makes me happy too…”She took another sip of the tea and breathed in. “We met the Archduke Izana, and he was a little strange…”

 

“Strange?”

 

“As Ryoma said it…” She narrowed her eyes and deepened her voice with a newly straightened posture, “Not the way someone of his lineage should be acting.” She slammed the cup down on the table, “He’s too eccentric and hardly acts even royal!”

 

Azura chuckled, “That sounds like Ryoma all right.”

 

“Really?” Corrin giggled, “I was going to say it sounded a lot like Xander.”

 

“Well, they are a lot alike believe it or not.”

 

“No way!”

 

“Ahem!” Xander turned to glare at the princess duo. 

 

“S-Sorry…” Corrin’s ears went back against her head like a cat. Of course, Xander wouldn’t want to be compared to someone from Hoshido but she only wanted to know more from Azura. Sakura seemed a little bit like Elise she wondered if there were also similarities between Camilla and Hinoka or Leo and Takumi too.

 

Xander only grunted and turned back to Sakura. 

 

“He…he offered to show us our room but when we got there we were ambushed by N-Nohrians! Big Sister protected me and t-told me to run! I did but I-I had to find some help I wasn’t leaving them!”

 

“I see. And then you ran into Kaze.”

 

“Hold on Nohrians?!” Corrin jumped into the conversion with worry, “We’re supposed to be the only Nohrians here right now, aren’t we the first unit? What about-”

 

“Calm down little princess, it doesn’t sound like anyone Father would have sent. Whoever they are, they’re disobeying royal orders and should be dealt with swiftly.”

 

“I know you may not agree with me but…” She turned to the royals, “We have to help them!”

 

“I agree. Leading someone into a trap like that, there is no act more cowardly, more deceitful, than tricking the opponent. All fights should be honorable and on equal ground.” 

 

Xander went off on a tangent about fighting with true honor and glory while Corrin bit her lip. No tricks of any kind and everything should be out in the open…

 

“Then you’ll help me?”

 

“If it’s what Corrin wants, as her army it’s our duty to obey her wishes.”

 

“How long has it been since you ran away, Princess Sakura?”

 

“Oh, um…I’m not sure…”

 

“Because they’ve been captured time is of the essence here.” Leo pulled out his map and pointed out his path, “And I did plan for us to move through Izumo but it would take at least two days on the path I mapped out.”

 

“You can’t pick a shorter path?”

 

“Unfortunately if you want to keep your nonviolent campaign or avoiding as many Hoshidans as possible we need to avoid villages. This path avoids all of them. Unless you’d rather risk it?”

 

“No! We’re still going to spare as many people as possible! There has to be another path…”

 

Shura walked over and yanked the map out of Leo’s hand, “Ha. Is this your path? You’re forgetting what used to be Kohga. It’s Morkushu territory now but I know the area well.”

 

“Why not let Shura led us Leo?” Azura suggested, “If he knows the area that might cut down on travel time.”

 

“It’s not a bad idea. It’s true I know nothing about that particular area but if it’s out of the way of other Hoshidan’s it might work.”

 

“You’re trying to spare Hoshidans?” Sakura looked at the group confused, “That doesn’t sound like something a Nohrian would do from what I was told.”

 

“Well…” She wanted to tell Sakura about the plan then and there but Xander was in the room if only there was some way to get him out. “Leo…” She hoped she could convey to him what she was thinking, he was always the best at reading her mind.

 

And he did. “Brother. If we’re going to rescue the Hoshidan royals we need a plan of attack, I was thinking we could work together to come up with a good strategy like we used to.”

 

“Absolutely Leo, the chance of failure lowers drastically when we work together.”

 

“Why don’t we leave everyone else with Princess Sakura and get a head start. We’re still not sure who the enemy is and I’d like to work with you on it as soon as possible. Would you come with me?”

 

“An excellent idea. It was nice to meet you Princess Sakura I hope we’ll be able to help you. Sleep well all right?”

 

“Thank you, Prince Xander! You too.”

 

The two left the tent together but Corrin could have sworn she heard Leo mutter _you owe me_ before he left. She gave a sigh of relief. 

 

“Listen, Sakura. Now that Xander isn’t here I can tell you what’s really going on.”

 

“W-What’s really going on?” 

 

“It’s okay Sakura relax.” Azura smiled and sat next to her “Can I ask you something?”

 

“O-of course big sister Azura.”

 

“Has Mikoto ever told you anything about the Hoshidan throne?”

 

“Umm a tiny bit. I know it’s special. Something about how if you sit on it you regain your true form or maybe it was mind…which always made me a little nervous. Why would we need something like that? Takumi always mentioned to keep out imposters but I never knew we had that problem.”

 

“Have you ever seen it do anything?”

 

“No. The only person I’ve ever seen sit in it was Mother. B-But! That doesn’t mean I don’t believe it doesn’t. I always have felt like it holds some strange power. Whenever I stood near it I felt it, a really powerful presence like nothing I’ve felt before. Why do you ask?”

 

“Corrin. Go ahead.”

 

“Sakura…err sister, if I can call you that…”

 

“Of course you can big sister! I’m actually really happy to be talking to you again…”

 

“This war…it’s not to really conquer Hoshido like King Garon thinks. Our goal is to get him to sit on the throne. See…he’s not himself, he’s a monster; an imposter. The real King Garon died long ago.”

 

“That’s not really the King?”

 

Corrin shook her head, “I had trouble believing it at first and the others did too but they trust me and I promise you that’s the truth.”

 

“Sakura.” Elise looked at her sadly, “We don’t want to be fighting you. At all. But we need Xander in order to have a chance against Father and he’d never believe us….”

 

“And that’s why you want to expose him to show Prince Xander the truth allowing you to defeat him?”

 

“And make it so no one gets hurt in the process. Leo called it an illusion of a conquest. I know it sounds silly but…” Corrin sighed, “Yes.”

 

“No. I understand it’s hard to believe a loved one has changed right? Because Ryoma wouldn’t believe me…I’m in the same situation.” She wiped at her eyes, “He doesn’t believe me about Takumi…”

 

“Takumi?”

 

She sniffed, “There’s something wrong with him! I know there is, He’s getting more violent threatening to k-kill people. He was always harsh but never like this. But big brother and big sister say he has every right to be that way. I understand he feels betrayed I get that but…that’s not Takumi. He’s different. The Takumi I knew was never this cold, I-I’m afraid of him. I’m afraid he could even hurt me.”

 

“I have noticed Takumi seems off. When we fought him something didn’t seem right.” Azura rubbed her shoulder lightly, “I believe you Sakura. We plan to talk to Takumi and Hinoka too, we want you all to know the truth. This is why I’m on this side.”

 

“I know. I knew once you left Azura, Corrin wasn’t against us. I’ll do everything I can to help you with your goal. I can see it in all of you—you really do just want peace.”

 

“But first we have to rescue the royals! And we will, we’ll make sure they’re safe.”

 

Sakura smiled, “Thank you, big sister. I’m glad you found a way to be happy. Despite the situation I’m I-I’m glad I got to see you again.”

 

“Sakura…” The younger girl squeaked with a blush as she was pulled into a tight embrace by Corrin. “I’m really happy to see you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I disappeared for a bit due to life, but so much great Fire Emblem stuff is on the way! While I look forward to Echoes, Fates will always have a special place in my heart. Also, the Nohr drama Cd is great and I referenced it a bit if you couldn't tell. It's on Youtube go have a listen if you can! Are you guys enjoying Heroes? I rerolled for 6 days to get Leo and it finally paid off but now I'm a little behind everyone else heh


	7. A Puppet's Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army rushes to rescue the captured royals as Leo begins to learn a little more about Takumi's condition and how he used to be before the war. But did he make a mistake in deciding to talk to him when they once again meet face to face?

Shura was more help than Leo would have liked to admit. The path that the former ship thief led them down had cut major travel time. And looking at this tired army anything that cut down time was a gift from the gods, for a rest was badly needed.

 

He was beginning to feel a little grumpy himself having been up for a while. He hoped this mess with the Hoshidan royals would be an easy match against some standalone Nohrians that took little to no effort on his part and he’d finally get some rest. After all, the battles ahead weren’t going to be easy.

 

Currently, he was walking with Princess Sakura, who Corrin wanted him with to hear what he missed after he left that night before with Xander. She was dressed head to toe in a maid outfit. It was a little big on her, but did the job of giving her a slight disguise. Gone were her usual hair clips, now replaced by the standard maid headband. She could fit right in with Felicia and Flora if she wanted.

 

It was nostalgic in a way, bringing him back to the time he snuck Corrin out when she was dressed as Flora not too long ago.

 

“U-Um Prince Leo?” The young princess smiled up at him. “Big Sister said a lot of this planning was done by you, s-so I wanted to thank you for everything.”

 

“Don’t thank me until we actually succeed. For all we know it could be too late.”

Her face fell and Leo cursed himself for being so rude. He took a deep breath to try again.

 

“My apologies Princess Sakura. I have been told I can be too…blunt, at times.”

 

She giggled which was one reaction he didn’t expect, “I-It’s okay, I’m used to it with Big Brother Takumi.” She bowed. “You actually remind me a bit of him in a way. Well…” She looked off to the side longing deep in her eyes, “The real him.”

 

He shouldn’t pry it was rude. But the tone of her voice--just what did she mean by that? As the intellectual, he absolutely had to know. “The real Prince Takumi?”

 

“It’s just…lately Takumi isn’t normal. And Big Sister Azura agrees with me.” She bit her lip and brought her hands down in front of her body trembling slightly. Her actions signifying she was debating on continuing. 

 

“I-If Big Sister sided with Hoshido instead would you…try to kill her?”

 

“Of course.” It slipped out like it was the easiest answer in the world. “She’d be a traitor and the only punishment for a traitor is death.”

 

“Y-You’d be able to?” 

 

He wasn’t sure what the young princess was getting at with these questions and to be honest he felt insulted she would question him like this. He was a proud Nohrian and knew where he stood. If Corrin had sided with Hoshido he’d erase her. He raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

 

“N-No I mean um…let me try it this way. You’d be angry and feel betrayed, like how my family feels. I know you’d want to but deep down in your heart… _c-could_ you?”

 

“Of course…” 

 

“Well um..you don’t sound as sure.”

 

Why _did_ he sound so unsure? It was still the same answer, it had to be. Granted he would never want to hurt Corrin but for the sake of Nohr and his family had she sided with Hoshido it had to be done. Yes it would be difficult but she would have abandoned them…for a better life. And now that he really thought about it, it _was_ something he always longed for her to have and why he snuck her out of the Fortress all those years ago. But wouldn’t he hate her? Wouldn’t her siding against him, against Nohr, make him want to kill her? Yes. But would that erase everything else he felt for her?

 

He yawned and cursed his exhaustion, being tired brings out a more emotional state of mind and he wouldn’t dare usually take this empathic train of thought. But…now he understood what the young princess was trying to tell him.

 

He heard Corrin giggle in the background and turned to look at her chatting with Azura. Despite being exhausted as everyone else she barely looked it, always as bright as ever. She’d always been the light in his family’s life. And he knew…he could try to hate her all he wanted, but he’d never be able to fool his heart.

 

“No…I’d want to but…” The only reason he was admitting this was the young princess was easy to talk to and reminded him a bit of Corrin herself.

 

“I knew it. You s-seem really close to her so-”

 

“But Takumi isn’t.”

 

“H-He’s not but…Takumi would never want to kill anyone, he used to hate it. But now…it’s like he craves it.”

 

“Craves it?”

 

She nodded, “All I ever see is anger…and hatred...so much hatred, I can almost feel it radiate from him. It’s the complete opposite of the aura I feel from Big Sister Corrin. Hers is so warm and his is so cold… it used to be warmer…”

 

“War does change people. You’ll see their worst in times of it.”

 

“That’s what big brother and big sister say but-“

 

“However, who you are deep down; where your humanity resides, that is the core of who _you_ are, and as far as I’m aware, that will never change”

 

“Y-Your humanity? What is that?”

 

“Empathy. Compassion. Understanding. The deep down in my heart you referred to, that would be known as my humanity.”

 

“And that’s why you couldn’t go through with it, right?!” She shoved her hands over her mouth. “S-Sorry! I’m usually not this bold…”

 

“You’re worried, humans act differently under stress.” He clenched his jaw. There was nothing more he hated than admitting weakness. “But…yes that’s why.” 

 

Smiling up at him like she was lost in a memory she hummed, “When big brother used to give me bow lessons he purposely didn’t use his full strength because he didn’t want to kill the target, only injure it. He explained to me how important it was to only go for someone’s life if my life was in danger.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmhm. But now… you can see it in his eyes…the light is gone…like it no longer exists.” She whispered to herself and pulled her staff close to her heart. “I doubt he thinks that anymore…I doubt he even has humanity anymore…”

 

If he was any better at comforting people he would try to comfort her as he could see she was clearly worried about her brother’s state of mind, even above her captured family. This of course could either mean she had that much faith this rescue attempt was going to work or was overly sensitive to him. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

 

“Princess Sakura.”

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“I know Elise was going to try to talk to him per Azura’s instructions. Perhaps I can try myself. After all you said we were similar, yes? Meaning what I would say is more likely to get through to him.”

 

“Y-You’d do that!? That’s really kind of you.”

 

“I know it’s what Corrin would want. But right now our priority is rescuing the captured royals.”

 

“That’s righ-Oh!” She walked in front of him excitedly, “It’s just up ahead!”

 

“Careful, they might be looking for you.” He lightly gripped her arm and tugged her backward, “It would best for you to stay hidden mixed with the rest of the army.”

 

“But-“

 

“I know you’re concerned, Princess Sakura, but if they know you’re with us it could be trouble for you. The disguise helps but it’s still safer to stay as concealed as you can. ”

 

“Yes…you’re right. Oh, thank you for talking to me Prince Leo!” She bowed, “Big Sister Corrin was right y-you are really sweet deep down.”

 

“Sweet?!”

 

“Sakura!” Azura ran to where the two of the stood and took her hand, “I’ll be back here with you. Leo, Corrin wants you at the front with her.”

 

“Understood.” 

 

He made his way to the front where Corrin was waiting at the massive door to the palace. It really did have a Hoshidan regal feel to it and even just standing there he felt more peaceful and at ease. Perhaps after rescuing the royals they could take a much-needed break. It was after all, neutral territory. He brought a hand up to his face to cover his yawn.

 

“Aww tired?” Corrin giggled, “Did you talk to Sakura?”

 

“Yes and I was told just how s _weet_ I am.” 

 

But his glare didn’t faze her, “You know you are. You’re an absolute sweetheart! Why else did you help me save Kaze and Rinkah? Why did you go behind Xander’s back to help me see the shooting stars back when I was still bond to the Northern Fortress? Only someone sweet would do something like that.”

 

“Because you’re so amiable…” He muttered to himself cursing his red tipped ears. “Even if you think that, don’t go around telling others I’m sweet. There’s nothing more degrading.”

 

“But you are! Oh!” She clasped her hands together, “Is this like when you get upset when Camilla calls you cute?”

 

“I am not cute!”

 

“Anyway.” She waved her hand ignoring his outbursts,” I was thinking you-”

 

“Should try taking to Takumi along with Elise. Already suggested it.”

 

“See you _are_ sweet. You came up with that to help her and all on your own too.”

 

“No!” He crossed his arms, “I’m a force to be reckoned with, and have reduced many enemies to ash. Besides,” He huffed. “The only reason I even suggested it is because I knew you’d want it.”

 

“Sure Leo.” 

 

Chuckling she reached for the door with her hand but before she could push it open Leo grabbed her wrist lightly.

 

“Careful, it could be heavily guarded.” He stood behind her protectively keeping his grip on her wrist not letting up. “Stay on your toes.”

 

She nodded and reached for her Yato with the other hand as both of them pushed the door open. Leo’s fingertips on the hand not holding tight to Corrin skimmed the spine of Brynhildr ready to grab it and attack if needed.

 

“Welcome! Greetings and salutations!” The door opened to a male with long white hair and Hoshidan clothing who waved enthusiastically. What Leo found interesting was the light red mark on his forehead. Could this man have been the descendant of the divine dragon Azura referred to?

 

“Have you traveled far? Of course you have! Judging from your clothing you must be Nohrian! I welcome you to my not so humble abode my Nohrian friends.”

 

“H-Hi?” Corrin blinked letting go of the Yato and looked up at Leo confused;he was just as flabbergasted as she was. “Thank you for the erm…warm welcome.”

 

“Think nothing of it my friend!” The much too eager male motioned to the palace around him. It looked safe enough to step forward but something was very off about that man.

 

“My castle is a tiny bitty baby” He continued, “But please! Make yourselves at home.”

 

“We’ll uh…do that, but may I ask who I have the pleasure of addressing right now?” Corrin tried to smile but it was clear she was quite unnerved by it all from the twitching of her lip.

 

“Oh? OH!”

 

His sudden outburst caused both of them to jump and grab hands.

 

“Silly me! Yes, allow me to introduce myself. I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods, keeper of prophecies, and-“ He flipped his long hair proudly, “Winner of best hair six times running. Not to brag.” Grinning he bowed. “It's so nice to meet you!”

 

“Y-You’re the archduke? Really?” She relaxed, letting go of his hands turning to whisper to him. “I can’t believe this! He sounds just like how Sakura described him though…”

 

Well this wasn’t what he was expecting; he thought an archduke would be more…dignified to say the least. “He’s so disgustingly casual.”

 

“At least everything seems safe…we’re in the right place right?”

 

“Unless the princess was lying, there is no doubt.”

 

“Hi Izana!!!” Elise cut through the two and ran to the heir. “It's great to meet you too!” Laughing she held out her hand, “Let’s be best friends!”

 

Instead of taking her hand Izana pulled her into a tight hug, “ Ooh! Aren't you the cutest little girl this side of the Bottomless Canyon!” Pinching her cheeks he laughed, “You are my new favorite, Lady Elise!”

 

“Did I already introduce myself?” Elise made a face, “I know I can be forgetful at times but I hope I’m not getting that bad…”

 

Camilla followed after her shaking her head, “I’m a little surprised he once lead a whole kingdom like that. Or is he still in charge?”

 

“I’m not sure but…” Xander nodded agreeing with her, “It’s downright unsettling…”

 

Izana laughed again but Leo could tell it was more of nervous laughter, something was certainly up.

 

“Don't be a goose, milady. You are all part of the Nohrian royal family. I know all of your names!” He put a hand on his chest, “It's only fitting for an archduke such as myself.”

 

“Oh! I guess that makes sense.” 

 

“Then we need no introduction, hmm?” 

 

“Why of course not. The Nohrian royal family of Lady Elise.” He moved his finger along pointing at each royal as he recited their names. “Lady Camilla, Lord Xander, Lady Corrin and yourself Lord Leo.”

 

No one knew of Corrin’s existence because of her being in the Northern Fortress for years especially anyone in Hoshido. And he was prepared to call him on it. But before he could say a word Sakura barreled in screeching.

 

“It’s him!”

 

“Sakura, no!” But it was no use; Azura couldn’t catch the younger girl as she bolted to Corrin’s side.

 

“He’s the one who captured my family! Where are they?!” She cried out, almost in tears, “Let them go!”

 

“You brought Princess Sakura with you? Why you’re too kind!” He snapped his fingers as Nohrian solders came out of the hallways grabbing her. “You won’t escape this time!”

 

“Let me go! Big Sister!”

 

“Sakura! I’m coming!”

 

More troops entered blocking Corrin’s path to the princess.

 

“Hey! Get out of my way!”

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Xander roared, “What are you playing at Izana?! I thought this was neutral and peaceful territory.”

 

“He’s not Izana.” Leo growled, “An imposter pretending to be him.” And he had a pretty good idea who the imposter was now.

 

“What? Leo are you sure?”

 

“Positive. How else would a Hoshidan know Corrin was part of our royal family? Isn’t that right? _Zola_.”

 

Izana laughed as he morphed back into his true form. “How impressive Lord Leo, though I suppose you of all people would have no problem seeing through my little slip-up.” He stretched his arms, sighing happily, “It feels so good to finally be myself again. It was hard pretending to be that twit of an archduke with the Hoshidan royals around.”

 

“What have you done with the real archduke Izana?” Xander reached for his sword, “Answer me or else!”

 

“I'm afraid he and his ridiculous hair have been locked away a long while.” Snickering he continued, “He'll no doubt enjoy the company of Prince Ryoma in that ungodly cell with the rest of the royals. And now!” His  soldiers passed the princess to him his boney fingers holding her tight to his chest as she struggled in vain, “You brought me the lost princess! I really must thank you for that.”

 

“You monster! She’s with us; return her immediately!”

 

But Xander’s threats were lost on the other mage, “King Garon will be so proud when I tell him of my triumph!”

 

“No…please…” Corrin bit her lip. “Why are you doing this?” 

 

“You really don’t know? When I heard the Hoshidan royals were planning a break in Izumo... I used my incomparable illusive magic to take the archduke's place. Genius, no?” 

 

“No. It’s despicable. A cowardly tactic, but really quite fitting for you.”

 

“You say that Lord Leo and yet I bet the king will grant me a new title! Come now little one, time to join your family! I wonder if you’ll c-cry when your time comes.”

 

He wasn’t going to let up, they needed to fight him. Flipping through Brynhildr he had one shot at this and he had the risk of hitting the Hoshidan princess as well. “Corrin. Run for Sakura.”

 

Feeling the magic course through his veins and spark from his fingertips he cast his spell; the ground between Zola and Sakura shifted as the floor gave way to a fury of branches the force of impact pushing Sakura out of his grip as she ran to meet Corrin in tears.

 

“B-Big sister…” She sobbed, “Don’t let him hurt them…please…” 

 

“Everyone ready your weapons!” Corrin cried out holding tight to Sakura, “We WILL rescue the captured royals!”

 

“These soldiers mean nothing for us, sweetie.” Camilla patted her on the head sweetly, running her hands through her hair, “We promised you we’d save your family and we will. Leave everything to us okay dear? Now go wait with Azura and we’ll take care of the rest.”

 

“Thank you…Princess Camilla…”

 

“Stop them!” Zola cried out orders and like the coward he was, ran for it leaving his army alone.

 

His pathetic little army was nothing compared to their strength. Xander charged at them full force while Corrin not wanting to waste any time became her dragon self, swiping at all the stunned soldiers. Camilla took care of the rest, their weak armor no match for one swing of her deadly axe. They took care of them easily and were able to catch up to the mage on the run even the thieves on the boat were more of a threat.

They took care of them easily and were able to catch up to the mage on the run even the thieves on the boat were more of a threat.

 

“H-How did you-“

 

Xander stepped forward, “Zola. I won't allow this treachery to go unpunished. Hoshido may be our enemy, but to murder its royals while they are unarmed…” He shook his head in disapproval. “I won't have us win the war this way. We will win with honor or die trying. Do you understand?”

 

“No! I am not your enemy, those Hoshidans are! And yet the princess is with you? I don’t understand! I act only for the glory of Nohr, just like all of you!”

 

“It’s over Zola. Release the prisoners.” Corrin ordered, “And we’ll let you live.”

 

“But why?!” He backed up against the wall. “I captured Nohr's enemies for you! You should be thanking me! I must report to King Garon! This makes no sense!”

 

“Contemptible fool. This may be our father's way, but it is not ours.” Leo moved toward him slowly. If he was correct the wall behind Zola was the prison cell meaning the royals were right behind him. And with one easy spell, he could both get rid of Zola and open the cell, finally freeing the royals.

 

“You are a mockery and a disgrace.” He spat, “It sickens me to think there are rats like you tainting our kingdom's grand legacy. Impersonating a peaceful leader to trick the Hoshidans into letting their guard down…That's a coward's game, Zola. You'd probably rather die than live with the shame, correct?

 

“Leo…don’t.” Corrin watched him warily.

 

He knew she wouldn’t approve, but he had no choice, the risk of letting him live was too great; he would tell Father what happened here and Corrin’s practically impossible plan would become even more impossible to pull off. He smirked and drew closer, “In that case…”

 

“Leo! No-”

 

Azura put a hand on Corrin’s shoulder and shook her head. She must have understood why this had to be done.

 

Zola clawed the wall behind him in vain, “ No! Please!! M-M-milord... I was wrong! S-So wrong! I have seen the error of my ways!” He got onto his knees trembling, begging, pleading like a dog. “I’ll let the prisoners go! Just like Lady Corrin said. A-And you’ll..spare my unworthy life!”

 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not Corrin. Make peace with it, Zola. Perhaps on the other side you will find forgiveness.” He held out his hand focusing on his target, “For your crimes against humanity. Begone!” 

 

Branches shot up from the floor piecing the mage through the chest silencing his screams instantaneously. Continuing on covered in a coat of dripping red they shot through the wall and carved a hole in the jail. Sakura put her hands over her mouth in horror but even she could help but breathe a sigh of relief it was over.

 

“Why…why did you have to kill him?” Corrin’s lip quivered as she looked at the scene before her, blood continuing to drip down the trunk of the tree creating a tiny pool.

 

“If we let him live he would have told Father everything that happened here. Not only would your peaceful path be harder to move forward with, if he knew we helped the Hoshidan royals our lives would have been in grave danger.”

 

“I understand that but…”

 

“I know.” He sighed, “If it were up to you, you would have tried to make him an ally but trust me he would have bided his time until he was able to blab to Father or Iago. If he’s dead, he can’t be a threat.”

 

“He’s right, Corrin.”

 

“Azura?!”

 

“He even said he was going to report to the King. However I… “ She attempted to block out the mangled corpse caught in-between branches and the wall of the palace and shivered bringing her hands over her chest. “I wish you didn’t have to be so _violent_.” 

 

“Did you hear that bang? Is the jail caving in?!”

 

“A cave in huh? Better than being murdered by a Nohrian.”

 

“Oooh the light I see the light calling to me!”

 

“No that’s an opening we’re free! Everyone, let’s go.”

 

“That’s big brother! And big sister!” Sakura ran toward the voices, “You’re all okay! I’m s-so relieved!”

 

“Sakura?! Sakura is that you?! I told you to leave, why did you come back?” Stepping out of the opening Hinoka blinked to get used to the light change it must have been dark in that cell. 

 

“Oh big sister!” Sakura hugged her tightly, “I’m s-so glad you’re okay!”

 

“Ugh. What is that you’re wearing?!” Takumi was next, “You’re dressed just like Nohrian…” His brown eyes widened as he noticed all of them behind her. “Uh uh. Nope. I’m going back in that cell, I refuse to let Nohrian scum be my rescue party!”

 

“Now now Prince Takumi, you should be grateful. After all it does appear they saved us!” The real Izana, or at least Leo assumed that’s who it was grinned and patted him on the back, “Go on give them a smile!”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Sakura you…” Ryoma gasped trying to take all this in, “You’re with the Nohrians? No…you can’t be. Not you too.”

 

“Relax, Prince Ryoma. We were simply escorting the young princess in her mission to rescue all of you. Now that we’re finished she’s free to return to your side.” 

 

“Ha ha! I thought I was toast but now we can all celebrate with a toast instead!” Izana laughed at his own pun.

 

“Ugh he’s just as bad as his doppelgänger.”

 

“I think he’s really neat, I like him.” Elise grinned, “And I got to befriend two Izana’s in the same day that’s so amazing!”

 

“You like everyone Elise.”

 

“Nu-uh I don’t like Iago.”

 

“I’d be concerned if you did, but.” Leo tried to hide his smile, “I suppose you got me there.”

 

“I must insist all you royals join me for a feast that cannot be beat! After all the heroes must be treated for their bravery!” Izana walked straight for Corrin and took her hands, “And I won’t take no for an answer.”

 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Izana. Thank you.”

 

“Sorry, I don't dine with traitors.” Takumi snarled, “I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”

 

“I’d drop the attitude if I were you, as we did just rush over here to save your sorry lives.” He bit his tongue cursing himself, he needed to talk to the prince later the last thing he wanted was to get off on the wrong foot. Probably too late for that.

 

“Oh? Well let me make something perfectly clear. I feel no gratitude for what you’ve done. Saving us was the natural thing to do even for Nohrian scum.”

 

He opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it immediately. He couldn’t make him mad, he had to convince him they were both, in a way, on the same side.

 

Camilla however, didn’t have that goal. “Oh my, I didn’t know Hoshidans were such ungrateful little monsters. And after everything we did to get to you.”

 

“How dare you!” This set Hinoka off, “This is because of one of your underlings, if anything you should be apologizing to us!”

 

“He’s not with us darling, he shouldn’t have even been here in the first place.”

 

“Hinoka, not all Nohrians are like Zola. Our group isn’t.” Corrin held out her hand, “You can trust me.”

 

“Sister…”

 

“She’s r-right big sister. They were all so kind to me. Nothing like the horrible things I heard about Nohr. After I told them you were captured they left as fast as they could to get to you.”

 

“Even so we are on different sides in this war but…” She took Corrin’s hand, “One dinner might be nice.”

 

——————-

 

After much forcing from the archduke the royals all sat around Izana’s large table having the glorious feast he wanted so badly. It was pretty impressive he had to admit. A nice assortment of foods from both Hoshido and Nohr covered the large table. 

 

Sakura was back in her normal outfit sipping tea; silent but her calm demeanor showed just how relieved and happy she was. Corrin wanted to try everything while Azura laughed; it was just like her to experience everything. She would devour different dishes as much as she devoured different books. Leo just wanted that basket of tomatoes in the middle. If anyone else so much as touched it…

 

Ryoma cleared his throat the first to speak at the practically silent side of Hoshidans. “If what my sister says is true, I must thank you for being so kind to her. And we are thankful you saved our life, had the situation been reversed we would have done the same. As such there is no need for us to express gratitude for your actions.”

 

“Agreed. As it were we don’t want your gratitude, we only acted as Nohrian royals should.”

 

Sakura wasn’t kidding, now it was like Xander had a doppelgänger with Prince Ryoma.

 

Corrin giggled voicing exactly what was on his mind, “You two really are alike!” 

 

“No need to insult me like, that little princess. I could never be like him.”

 

“For once I agree with Prince Xander, to start I’m much more attractive.”

 

“You? Ha. Is your helmet on too tight?”

 

Ugh this was getting eerie. Takumi must have had enough for as the two argued for while everyone was distracted he slipped out of the room. Elise noticed and followed after him. Leo figured if she was going to, now was a good a time as ever to try to talk to him too.

 

But he didn’t look too good. He had his back to the two but Leo could tell from how he was panting he must not be feeling well. Did he get sick in that cell? Eat something that didn’t agree with him at the dinner table?

 

“Prince Takuuuumi! Can we chat? I really really want to talk to you!”

 

“Elise maybe you should try later he doesn’t-“

 

“Prince Takumi?” Elise tapped his shoulder.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME, NOHRIAN BRAT!” Whipping around and gritting his teeth he shoved Elise backward and aimed his bow at her.

 

Acting fast and thankful he had Brynhildr with him he shot out his spell branches barely stopping the arrow from hitting Elise who looked on wide-eyed.

 

“P-Prince Takumi?”

 

Sakura was right. That was first thought that entered his mind the second he got a look at his visage. It was like all the life was sucked out of him, his eyes which he swore were brown were a bright red but there was no light in them. His face pale, almost ghastly white save for the dark shadows under his eyes. 

 

There was something wrong with the prince. Very wrong.

 

“Elise, get out of here it’s not safe.”

 

“But-“

 

“DIE!”

 

Takumi shot another set of arrows toward her and Leo was once again able to block them with ease, but he couldn’t keep this up. 

 

“Elise, please!”

 

“I’m not leaving you, big brother!”

 

“If I kill you…the pain in my head will go away…” He readied his bow again but this time shot straight for Leo.

 

He couldn’t block it in time. The arrow hit its mark right in his arm and Brynhildr clacked to the stone floor; out of reach. Leo knew he was completely defenseless without his tome and could only hold onto his injured arm wincing. Those arrows weren’t normal they went straight through his armor. And he was beginning to bleed from the hit.

 

Takumi chuckled. His tone holding much more of an echo than the tone Leo heard before, unnatural sounding. “Can’t defend yourself anymore can you? Good!”

 

“Takumi…Sakura is worried about you, if something is wrong you need to talk to-“

 

“Don’t act like you know my sister!”

 

Another arrow. This time his other arm and he fell to his knees from the pain. 

 

“Stop attacking my brother!” Elise grabbed her tome and sent flames much to tiny to do anything at Takumi. She was improving from her lessons but that wasn’t enough to stop this assailant.

 

He turned around and shot at her but before he could hit her Leo defended her the only other way he could, no one would ever call him slow again from the speed he jumped to his feet and ran to her and taking the hit. This must have been what was known as an adrenaline rush.

 

Tasting the blood rising to his mouth, he knew that was all he could take and fell forward onto his chest.

 

“Elise…get out of here…” 

 

“Big brother!”

 

He couldn’t die like this, there was no more pathetic way to go, it wasn’t even a real battle! But he couldn’t move, the room was beginning to spin and the pain was unbearable. It felt like his whole body was on fire.

 

“Big brother!”

 

He wanted rest but not like this—his eyes drifted closed.

 

“LEO!”

 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are still here thank you so much for sticking around! The way this chapter ended up I can't deny it any longer this fic will eventually end up LeoKamu in the future, so if you do ship it, look forward to that down the road. 
> 
> And no you don't have deja vu, I did take some game dialogue and spiced it up; Leo's lines to Zola are just too good to not use after all.


	8. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Leo close to death, Azura along with the help of the Hoshidan princesses make sure he's stable. Hinoka comes around to Corrin's side after seeing Takumi's current state while Ryoma continues to grip to black and white ideals

 

“Corrin, are you sure that’s not too much food for you?” Azura giggled, looking at her companion’s plate. There was no way she’d eat all that--one of everything?”

 

“But I’ve never had some of this before! It all looks amazing!” She laughed, “I wonder if Leo will let me have one of those tomatoes over there…”

 

She noticed Takumi leave with a huff, he had lasted at this dinner longer than she thought he would. Elise followed after him and Leo did as well. She was concerned that now wasn’t the right time but then when could they try to talk to him? 

 

No one else seemed to notice except her,as Ryoma and Xander continued on arguing this time over who used the better hair product. Hinoka kept watching Camilla, close to saying something to the other princess but losing her nerve at the last minute. Sakura was silent but when she caught Azura’s eye she smiled.

 

In a strange way, all of this was heartwarming. Everyone was like a giant dysfunctional family.

 

“Prince Ryoma. Prince Xander?” Izana stood up grinning. Azura wondered if the Archduke had any other expressions, “Could you two come with me for a bit? It’s very important.”

 

“Very well.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

The two left following after Izana and Azura revealed in the silence that washed over the table like a giant wave.

 

“I thought they’d never be quiet.” Hinoka sighed in relief, “Finally some peace.”

 

“I must agree darling.” Camilla nodded and took a sip of her tea, “That was dreadful to listen to.”

 

Corrin leapt from the table. “Did you hear that?!”

 

“Hear what?” No matter how hard Azura tried to focus on whatever noise her friend was hearing she couldn’t pick out anything. “It must be far away…you know you can hear things we can’t.”

 

Her ears twitched, “There it is again…” Her eyes widened and she took off practically knocking her chair down, “That’s Brynhildr!”

 

“Corrin wait!” Azura ran after her followed by everyone else. If Leo was attacking…she didn’t want to think about what that could mean, she just hoped everyone was okay.

 

When she finally caught up to Corrin she froze and bought her hands to her mouth in horror. “No…gods no…”

 

Leo was lying in an expanding pool of blood, out cold; Elise stood over him crying, begging him to wake up. Takumi stood in front of the two readying his bow, completely ignoring the group that just arrived at the scene.

 

“This’ll finish it! And then you’re next brat.”

 

Before she could say anything Hinoka ran in front of both Corrin and herself, “Takumi, what are you doing?! Stop this!”

 

That got his attention as he whipped around to face the new arrivals. His eyes were blood red almost glowing. “Don’t. INTERFERE!”

 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he shot straight at a stunned Hinoka while Sakura screamed. Camilla reached for her axe and leapt in front just in time blocking the hit. But Takumi wasn’t done, shaking and almost erratically he tried to shoot again.

 

“That’s enough! When I say there is no violence here I mean it, naughty rule breakers must be punished.” Out of nowhere Takumi got blasted with a fury of magic and he fell forward, Fujin Yumi falling out of his hands to the ground below. 

 

“Not to worry!” Izana grinned, the culprit of the attack. “I put him to sleep. Hah!”

 

“He…he almost shot me…” Hinoka shook her head slowly trying to take in what just happened, “Takumi almost shot me…” 

 

“Princess Hinoka are you alright?”

 

“I…” She shook her head, “Thank you, Princess Camilla…” 

 

“Big sister!” Elise seeing it was safe ran to the group in tears practically knocking Camilla over.

 

“It’s my fault!” Elise sniffed and cried into her chest, “H-He was trying to protect me, he told me to run and I didn’t and he got hit instead and big brother can’t die!”

 

“Princess Elise!” Sakura moved to her side quickly, “Please let me help, I know how to heal wounds from Takumi’s arrows. Give me your staff I can show you. He’ll be okay I can tell, we got to him just in time. T-Try to smile okay?”

 

“Thank you sweetie, we really do appreciate your help. Tell us if there’s anything we need to do at all and you have our support.” Camilla knelt down next to Leo and put her hand on his neck, “He has a pulse still thank gods. But it’s very faint.”

 

“That’s good.” Sakura held Elise’s staff tightly letting the healing power wash over him, “We have to work quickly. But he’s going to be okay.”

 

She was so wrapped up in the drama she forgot about what Corrin was doing. Ever since the entered the room she froze and never said a word.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet…are you all right Corrin?”Azura turned to her, “Corrin!”

 

The other girl was breathing heavily, practically hyperventilating with eyes glazed over like she was in another time and place. Her arms were wrapped around her body shivering, twitching.

 

“Corrin!” Azura gripped her shoulders lightly, “What’s wrong?! Talk to me!” But she didn’t respond.

 

“Looks like the poor thing was triggered. She’s reliving a traumatic experience.” Izana sighed, “Don’t spook her, we have to coax her out of it.

 

“M…Mother…” She choked out, “Mother!” And fell to her knees breathing even harder now beginning to cough, tears streaming down her face.

 

Mikoto…Corrin was remembering Mikoto…Azura remembered how rough the experience was on her, how she reacted and blamed herself. 

 

“Lift him up if you can. We have to remove the armor to heal the wounds properly. Big brother’s arrows both piece and burn…”

 

Camilla moved Leo’s head onto her lap wiping away the blood that dribbled down his mouth with one of her hands while Elise watched intently.

 

Leo was practically a mirror image. He was hit in the exact same spot in the chest as Mikoto though not as deep thanks to that thick armor of his. And she…slowly bled to death even coughing up blood while telling all of them to get along. Now Azura understood. Corrin was reliving that horrible experience just by seeing someone else she cared about in a similar situation.

 

“Why don’t you help them? I’m going to take her somewhere she can rest. I promise she’ll be a-okay.”

 

“Please do.” Azura smiled, “Thank you Izana.”

 

Feeling Corrin was in good hands she walked over to the spot the other three, now four as Hinoka joined them.

 

“Man, you Nohrian’s have some thick armor!” Hinoka tugged at the gauntlets on Leo’s arms gently, revealing deep gashes from the earlier hits.

 

Sakura waved the wand over them lightly turning them to tiny marks. “He might scar a little bit depending on how well he heals…”

 

“May I help? Izana took Corrin to rest.”

 

“Azura!” Elise’s lip trembled, “Is big sis okay?”

 

“She was…reliving a traumatic experience…” Azura looked away she wasn’t sure if telling the two siblings what the experience was would trigger them or not.

 

Hinoka caught on immediately and bit her lip. “It…is a little similar isn’t it?”

 

“My poor baby…” Camilla sighed but Azura wasn’t sure if Camilla actually knew. She couldn’t help but wonder if Corrin told any of the Nohrians about her mother’s death.

 

Sakura tried not to cry as she began to remember the event. “I-I back then…I couldn’t heal her…” She shook her head and gripped the staff tightly, determined. “I won’t let anyone else suffer!”

 

She was very impressed with Sakura right now and she could tell Hinoka was too by the proud yet wistful gaze she gave as she looked up from wrapping the bandages over Leo’s arms.

 

It took the work of all of them to strip him down. Azura wondered just how much time it took him to put all this on, Hinoka was right it was a lot of armor. But they were able got him down to his once white undershirt now stained with blood and still bleeding. It was deeper than she thought.

 

“We’re going to have to take that shirt off aren’t we?” Hinoka sighed, “Camilla can you-“

 

“Of course, leave that to me.”

 

“Thanks. I'll still wrap the wound though, it needs it.”

 

“Princess Elise, heal this one with me. I…I have a feeling you’ll need to know this.”

 

“Okay.” Elise reached over and held her staff with Sakura, “Heal like it’s a burn right?”

 

“Yes. Heal the wound first, then soothe the burn.”

 

She moved the staff over his chest the magic sealing up the wound turning it to a small mark like the other ones. Hinoka with the help of Camilla wrapped the area.

 

“That’s all. He needs to rest now…ah!”

 

“Thank you so much Sakura! You’re the best!” Elise jumped onto the other girl hugging her tightly.

 

“P-Princess Elise-“

 

“Call me Elise! We’re friends now Sakura, right?”

 

“F-Friends?” Her face softened and she returned the embrace, “Ye, we’re…friends.”

 

“I’m baaaack~” Izana returned to the group, “Princess Corrin is doing better and feels just terrible for what happened! If you’d like to chat with her I can lead you to the room I put her in, as well as give Prince Leo a room to rest in while he recovers.” He looked to the unconscious young princes. One was grimacing and looked like he was in pain while the other slept peacefully, chest and arms wrapped in thick white bandage wraps

 

“You didn’t…give Takumi nightmares did you?” Azura knelt down next to Takumi concerned, while Camilla picked up Leo.

 

“Oh absolutely not! I would never do something so terrible! I promise all I did was put him to sleep.”

 

Hinoka bent down to pick up Takumi who twitched from her touch. “Izana if you don’t mind me asking…what did you do with my brother and Prince Xander?”

 

“Oh them?” He laughed, “I put them in time-out until they learned to behave, my hair was going to turn white from all their bickering if it continued hah!”

 

“But…his hair already is white?” Elise looked at Sakura confused who only giggled.

 

The eccentric archduke only ignored her comment, “Now if you’ll follow me, let’s get him to a resting room!”

 

Izana may have called this palace tiny but it was anything but that, many rooms lined the never-ending corridor. Hinoka and Camilla carried their respective brothers while Elise and Sakura carried Brynhildr and the Fujin Yumi. Azura was tasked with carrying the armor. Finally, he stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to a gorgeous room with a large inviting bed reminding Azura she was exhausted as she yawned.

 

Camilla walked into the room and set Leo down on the mattress, kissing his forehead. “Rest well, my dear little brother.”

 

Elise walked to the edge of the bed and set the tome in front of it. “I know you’ll want this once you wake up big bro! Please wake up soon…”

 

“He will, I’m sure.” Azura set his armor next to Brynhildr and patted Elise on the head. “He’s going to be fine.”

 

“You’re not going to suggest Takumi has a room too are you?” Hinoka looked down at the Takumi and sighed, “I…don’t trust him alone right now.”

 

“Give him to me, I’ll take him to Prince Ryoma. I would hope by now he and Prince Xander have stopped their bickering.” He closed the door and pointed to the room across from the one they just left. Princess Corrin is in there if you’d like to talk to her now. Toodles!” And he was off with Takumi in one arm and the Fujin Yumi in the other.

—————————————

“Corrin!” Azura shoved the door open to her room with more force than normal, “Are you okay?”

 

“Everyone…I’m so sorry…I don’t know what came over me.” Corrin sat on the bed of her room refusing to look at anyone, “I…was really useless back there.”

 

“Corrin…it’s not your fault.” Azura sat down next to her, “Izana said you were triggered.”

 

“But I couldn’t help Leo!” She looked up now eyes wide in worry, “Is he-“

 

“He’s going to be fine, he’s resting in the room across from you if you want to go see him.”

 

She shook her head, “It’s okay…as long as he’s fine.”

 

“Corrin darling, do you need to lay down? You know my lap is always yours.”

 

“No…I’m okay.” She took a deep breath. “I just…panicked I guess? But he’s fine now, thanks to everyone.”

 

“I was so worried about you dear I’ve never seen anything like that before. But I couldn’t do anything for you. If I may, perhaps you’ll want to talk to Leo after he wakes up? I don’t know much about how trauma affects people but he might. When we started losing father he would lock himself in the library and read night and day trying to discover what was going on.” Camilla ran her hands through Corrin’s hair lightly, “Perhaps he picked something up that might help you?

 

“But…I wasn’t able to do anything to help him myself, it was all of you…”

 

“We have Sakura to thank, really!” Elise grinned and put her hands on her shoulders, “She was amazing! She knew exactly what to do and taught me too! Couldn’t have done it without her~”

 

“Oh? Thank you Sakura. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Um…Big Sister Corrin?” Sakura gripped at her robe lightly, “C-Can we let big sister in on your plan?”

 

“Plan?” Hinoka looked at everyone cautiously. “What plan?”

 

Corrin took a deep breath and stood up. “Yes, this is probably the only time we’ll get to talk to you, Hinoka.”

 

“Sister?”

 

“See the truth is, King Garon of Nohr…isn’t actually King Garon. The real one died a long time ago. He’s an imposter. But he’s too strong for us to beat on our own. Xander…Xander has no idea he’s an imposter and we need his strength to defeat him. The only way to do that is…to actually show him.”

 

“But what does this have to do with the war? You can’t do that without conquering Hoshido?”

 

“We’re not really conquering Hoshido, the last thing I want is meaningless bloodshed! We just have to make it look like we’re following Garon’s orders. All to get him on the throne. And then…once his true form is revealed we’ll stop him once and for all.”

 

“All this to put him on the throne but-“ She gasped, “Mother’s throne. But I thought regaining your true form and mind by sitting in it was only a rumor.”

 

Sakura shook her head, “It’s not, big sister. You can’t feel it because you don’t feel magic like I do but there is a very powerful presence in that throne. I really believe it does have that power.”

 

“Then what Yurikuma told us mother said…it’s actually true…there is a terrible demon.”

 

“Yes.” Azura nodded, “And we need to make that demon show its true self. As Corrin said, it’s how we’ll defeat this demon.”

 

Hinoka broke into a giant smile, “I knew you were on our side I knew it! You saved Sakura, saved us.” Her words rang with hope. 

 

Azura knew Hinoka more than anything wanted to trust Corrin. Always longed for the relationship they could have had. She was hoping it was that belief that would allow Hinoka to trust them. And it looked like she was right. 

 

“I trust you sister but…I can’t say the same for the other Nohrians. They started this war like cowards, I’ll never forgive them.”

 

But she only trusted Corrin right now, all that was left was convincing her of the good hearts of the rest of this army. She wasn’t entirely sure how to convince Hinoka of every single person but she knew one act she wouldn’t be able to ignore. 

 

“Hinoka.” Azura got up from the bed and walked over to her, “You should know it wasn’t just Corrin’s doing we got to you so quickly but…” She motioned to the door across the hall, “Leo had a lot to do with it too. In fact, the reason he’s in such bad shape as he is, is because he never attacked Takumi.”

 

“Takumi was too fast for him though right?”

 

“Not at all.” Azura shook her head, “Corrin you heard it didn’t you?”

 

“Mhmm. I heard Brynhildr twice and then voices.”

 

“Meaning he was able to get out his casting twice. Yet, both times he didn’t attack Takumi. And he could have easily.” She bit her lip recalling the violent assault on the other mage and shook her head. “He brutally murdered your captor without so much as batting an eye. If he wanted to I fully believe he would have killed Takumi to save Elise. But he didn’t and I don’t think he thought he was going to get out of that alive.”

 

“I…I can’t believe it but… “ Her defenses began to drop as she tried to take everything in, “You Princess Camilla…” Hinoka turned to look at the Nohrian princess standing next to Corrin, “You saved my life. A Nohrian wouldn’t have done that either.”

 

“It was nothing darling, I could tell you were too stunned to defend yourself. I know if Leo ever attacked me like that I certainly wouldn’t know how to react. My sister is right though. We want nothing to do with this war. Unfortunately for us, in order for my dear sweet Corrin’s plan to work, we must play along like this.”

 

“Throw away all your prejudice, everything you learned about how Nohrians are.” Corrin pleaded, “I know this feud and misconception has gone on for years and years but I promise you. We’re not like that.” 

 

“I think I understand that now. If Nohrians were like I always thought…you would never have gone back to them.”

 

“Yes. I’m glad you understand.”

 

“Then let me come with you!” Hinoka kneeled to the ground, “Please sister, if we explain things to Ryoma maybe we can end this war before it goes any further!” She put a hand to her chest, “We don’t need Prince Xander, with Ryoma’s help we can all take him out.”

 

“How likely would Ryoma believe us though?” Corrin shook her head, “He wouldn’t, he’s even less likely to believe us than Xander; I saw how he looked at me. I’d love to have him on our side, my dream would be everyone both Nohr and Hoshido working together, battling side by side to defeat the monster but…I know it’s not possible with the way things are right now.”

 

“But Ryoma heard what mother said. He knows there’s a demon and he knows the throne has that power, at least I think he does.”

 

“But big sister, he doesn’t even believe me about Takumi…” Sakura looked down at the ground sadly, “But! You believe me now right? That’s not j-just because he’s upset over the war right?”

 

“Takumi? That’s right, ever since the war started you’ve been trying to tell me Takumi didn’t seem right.” She sighed, “And after what I saw today, the way he looked at me…There is something off, I agree. I’m sorry Sakura…I’m sorry I never believed you.” 

 

“We have to help big brother, big sister, before he gets worse. I just don’t know what to do. He attacked you! That means…he could go after us.”

 

“Ryoma would understand now, after what just happened there’s no way he wouldn’t. I’ll explain it to him okay?”

 

“I’m not so sure… ”

 

Hinoka opened her mouth to argue but wasn’t quick enough.

 

“Hello, hello!” Izana poked his head into the room, “I don’t know what giant discussion is going on here but I thought you folks would like to know the princes are out of time out and it’s amazing! They’re silent not a peep out of them!” He grinned, “Dreams really do come true.”

 

“In fact I’ll talk to him right now! You don’t have to worry Sakura, I know you’ve been afraid to talk to Ryoma lately, but there’s really nothing to worry about.”

 

But Azura could tell; Sakura was still very worried as she followed after her. 

 

“Sis! We have Sakura and Hinoka with us now, I knew just talking to them would work!”

 

“Careful Elise, we’re very lucky especially considering what happened with Prince Takumi. If we hadn’t have shown up oh I dread to think of what could have happened!”

 

———————————-

They arrived in the dining hall where Xander and Ryoma were sitting silently, Takumi slept on some pillows behind them and while he looked a little less pained, he still looked pale as ever. It was like every time she saw him he got worse, she was probably exaggerating that, or at least she hoped she was.

 

“Izana explained to us what happened while we were…” Xander gritted his teeth, “Away. Is Leo all right?”

 

Camilla nodded, “He needs rest to recover but thankfully he’s going to be fine.”

 

“Good, glad to hear it. It’s hard to believe the younger Hoshidan prince wasn’t more well behaved.”

 

“Yes well, whose fault is that, Nohrian.”

 

Hinoka leaned forward and cleared her throat to clear the tension, “Speaking of Takumi…Brother, don’t you think there might be some proof to Sakura’s claims?”

 

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

 

“You know Takumi would never attack someone like that. He even went after me. That’s not normal.”

 

“You probably spooked him. You know he’s very angry about the whole situation. Being around Nohrians for so long set him off.”

 

“You can’t be-“

 

“War changes us Hinoka, as I told Sakura. Takumi’s rightfully upset.”

 

“That’s _not_ rightfully upset Ryoma. What changes you so much your eyes change color? That you’d ignore peaceful territory? That you would attack your family like that?”

 

“Why don’t you ask, you have the chance to talk to an expert.” 

 

Corrin flinched, she knew he was talking about her.

 

Now Sakura jumped in, “But big b-brother, even Azura agrees-

 

“Of course she does, she’s guilty of the same betrayal.” 

 

“But-“

 

“Enough out of both of you! There is nothing wrong with Takumi and that’s final. I don’t understand what even brought on this ridiculous notion that anything could be wrong with him.” He stood up, voice low to show he meant business, “Do I make myself clear?”

 

Hinoka couldn’t believe it she thought for sure he’d be swayed. She looked at Sakura who only looked at the floor broken. “Yes, brother.”

 

“Y-Yes big brother…”

 

“Now then, it’s time for us to head back. I wanted a little family peace but Nohr won’t even let us have that. I don’t know why I expected anything different.”

 

“Wait we’re leaving right now?!” Hinoka looked over at Corrin panicked, “But I haven’t-“

 

“You’ll have plenty of time to interact with our former sister on the battlefield; it’s better for you that you don’t get too comfortable.”

 

“You aren’t even going to let Takumi wake up first?”

 

“We don’t know how long he’ll be sleeping. And we spent too much time here as it is.” He picked him up carefully cradling him, “I don’t want to take any more chances.”

 

“Oh, you’re leaving already?” Izana waved, “Have a nice trip back home! Though our time together was short I enjoyed every moment of it.”

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Archduke Izana.” Ryoma bowed, “And I must apologize for my brother’s actions, I hope you can forgive him.”

 

“As long as you promise to keep an eye on our little rule breaker in the future all is well!”

 

“Ryoma…I know you don’t feel the same but I’m glad I got to see all of you again.” Corrin smiled sheepishly at him, “I-It was nice.”

 

“We’ll see if you’ll be saying the same thing when we meet again on the battlefield. Goodbye sister.”

 

“I wish we had more time together…goodbye Corrin.”

 

“B-Bye big sister Corrin. Big sister Azura. Everyone. Thank you for everything!”

 

And just like that, they were gone. Now it was just the Nohrians alone with Izana. Azura couldn’t believe just how harsh Ryoma sounded. Then again he lost his mother, Corrin went back to the side that killed her, and now he was almost murdered by Nohrians. She could understand why he was so testy. Still though while Hinoka agreed to help along with Sakura they never came up with how…and that was very important if Corrin wanted her plan to work. 

 

“Xander?” Corrin was the first to break the silence that came over everyone.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I know we have to leave too but can we rest for a while here? Everyone is so tired from the journey and Leo’s still out too.”

 

Xander laughed, “Little princess that’s not up to me, it’s up to you who is in charge of our army. I would suggest checking with Izana as this is his palace however.”

 

“Oh of course, silly me! Izana? Can we stay here for a while? At the very least until Leo wakes up?”

 

“Hmm…” He put a finger to his chin, “I suppose you could…on one condition!”

 

Azura gulped, Izana was a very strange character just what condition would he give them to do? Have another dinner? Play some weird game?

 

“O-Oh?” Corrin was just as concerned.

 

“See I overheard you talking a teensy weensy little bit. You want to win a war with the least amount of destruction and death which is almost impossible to achieve and yet…I’ve never felt so moved over a dream, it’s so pure how driven you are for peace, so beautiful. Therefore!” He snapped his fingers, “You can stay here as long as you like, if you let me join you afterward.”

 

“You…you want to join us? But aren’t you neutral?”

 

“Only my area, once I leave it I’m free to do as I please! And yes before you ask, I do in fact know how to fight. I want to help you!”

 

No one was expecting that request as they all looked at him with wide and stunned eyes until Elise jumped at him. 

 

“Yay! Izana is joining us! We’ll have so much fun! you’ll teach me some of your games right?”

 

“Absolutely! I can’t wait to show you fortune telling!”

 

“Does anyone not want him to join us. It might be…fun?” Corrin was still trying to process what happened.

 

“It will certainly be more…interesting with him around won’t it?” She couldn’t believe it herself but…she was actually looking forward to what he could bring to their strange group.

 

“Leo probably would disagree.” Camilla chuckled, “Unfortunately for him, he’s out cold.”

 

“Then it’s settled. Welcome to the team Izana!”

 

“Excellent! Now then if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying until you’re ready to leave.”

 

——————————————

“Corrin, it’s Azura, may I come in?” She was debating on talking with her for a while but she was still concerned, she had to make sure he friend was okay after what happened earlier. She knew Corrin had nightmares. She’d seen her walking the halls in the middle of the night. She’d always been worried about her. But seeing her like that so vulnerable, so lost, it frightened her.

 

“Oh hey.” She opened the door in her nightgown, “I was just getting ready for bed, I’m really tired. Is everything okay Azura?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you’re all right.”

 

“Me?” She lead her into the room and both sat on the bed side by side.

 

“It was a very long day wasn’t it? A lot happened today.”

 

“It was but…I think everything will be okay.”

 

“And will it be with you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Corrin I know you have nightmares. Would it be out of line for me to ask what they’re about?”

 

“You’re the only one who knows…that I even have nightmares.”Gripping the bed tightly she gritted her teeth. “So…I don’t mind telling you. It’s…about mother.”

 

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, “You have nightmares about Mikoto’s death?”

 

She nodded.

 

“And that’s what hit you earlier today…”

 

“Yes but…that was the strongest it’s ever been. I couldn’t breathe, my chest was so tight. I felt like I was there Azura! Not even my strongest nightmare has been that terrible.” She looked away and laughed, “I feel pathetic. I’ve feel so out of it because of that so weak. And I still don’t feel normal. That’s why I was going to try to sleep it off.”

 

Poor Corrin. Azura wanted to help her badly but she had no idea how. And now she was even more worried. Camilla said earlier Leo did a lot of reading maybe he could help her. Far more than she could anyway.

 

“Does anyone in your Nohrian family, know about what happened to Mikoto?”

 

“No…they know she was killed but not how. Not that I was there. Not that she fell on top of me…bleeding to death…” Her breath hitched in her throat and quickened.

 

“Corrin! Snap out of it!”

 

“S-Sorry…thinking about it is hard for me. Azura…I never told anyone this but…” She looked at her with eyes wide with fear, I feel like there’s something wrong with me! I don’t feel normal. First it was the nightmares but that. I don’t know what that was. And I really don’t want it to happen again…”

 

“You need to talk to someone other than me. It’s very clear you’re still traumatized. Why not try telling Leo about it? You two are close after all.”

 

“Leo? But…I don’t think he’d understand.”

 

“I really think you should Corrin, at the very least maybe he might know what’s wrong with you if there is. Camilla did say he did a lot of research he must know something about mental conditions. And he cares about you too.”

 

“I guess I can try talking to him. But I don’t want to overwhelm him either he almost…almost…”

 

“But he’s okay. And now we need to make sure you’re okay.” She wrapped her arms around her in a hug, “Please Corrin, if not for yourself do it for me? I’m really worried about you. I don’t want to see you get worse…”

 

“Okay. I will.” She hugged her back tightly, “Seeing you so concerned about me, I know you’re right. I promise I’ll talk to him as soon as I can and I’ll let you know.”

 

“Thank you. Please try to sleep as well as you can okay? If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to find me.”

 

“I won’t. Thank you Azura. I don’t know what I’d do without your support. Maybe you can do something.” She smiled, “Can you sing a little for me? It always calmed me.”

 

She smiled and took her hands in hers, “I’d be glad to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd Japanese anniversary Fates; you ruined my life! In a good way of course.


	9. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another nightmare, Corrin finally opens up with what's been on her mind since siding with Nohr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I've just been super busy and thus had no writing time for a while. This chapter is a little short due to it being a really heavy topic. 
> 
> It's also the beginning of the LeoKamu if you've been waiting for that to start up~

C…orrin…” Blood splattered through the sky, painting the normally pink flowers a light crimson as Mikoto fell forward a gaping hole in her chest.

 

Corrin stood frozen in fear, she had this dream so many times she was practically numb to it. Mother would die. Again. 

 

“How…how could you?”Breathing heavily she gripped the ground pushing herself upward turning to face her.

 

But…this never happened before. “M-Mother?”

 

“How…could you betray…your family like this? Betray…me…”

 

The scene suddenly changed, as the sun fell behind the clouds tarnishing the sky. The Yato, which was never in her hand before in this dream, was covered in blood, little droplets dripping to the ground.

 

“N-No…I didn’t… I couldn’t…” She stepped backward, her bare feet hitting something soft and wet. She didn’t want to turn around but it was like she had no control over her own actions.

 

Bodies. Millions of slain Hoshidan soldiers all lay before her, practically littering the ground. She felt sick. She wanted to prevent this! Whipping back around to where Mikoto was, bile rose to her throat and she gagged.   
  


“No…gods…please…”

 

For Mikoto was no longer there. Instead, it was her family. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and even Sakura were in the former queen’s place. Lying on Hoshidan soil. Dead.

 

“NO!” She shot up in her bed, covered in sweat, close to tears. That was, without a doubt the  worst dream she had ever had. She was still shaking and bit her lip so hard she could taste the blood.   
  


“I take it your dream wasn’t a pleasurable one?”

 

She screamed, decking the person standing over her and they fell to the floor groaning.

 

“N-Niles? Oh gods I’m so sorry I had no idea-”

 

“Damn Corrin, I had no idea you could be so rough…” He snickered rubbing his jaw where he was just punched, “Do you bite too?”

 

“I guess I don’t know my own strength sometimes.” She sighed. “Please Niles, I’m really not in the mood for company right now, can you come back later?”

 

“That must have been some nightmare! With all the writhing and moaning I witnessed, you’d think you were having a good time.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Just how long have you been here Niles? What do you want?”

 

“Lord Leo sent me, he wants to see you.”

 

All her annoyance with Niles melted away instantly, Leo was okay. Thank gods. “He’s awake?! Is he okay? Does he need anything?!”

 

“Wide awake. Seems to be just fine. And while he doesn’t _need_ it, I can suggest some things you can do to make him feel better.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Later.” She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, “Thanks for letting me know Niles!”

 

She practically skipped to the room she remembered Leo was placed in, she was so worried about him, the fact he was now awake was almost enough to make her forget about her terrible nightmare.   
  


“Leo!” She smiled brightly when she opened the door, “You have no idea how relieved I am you’re okay! You really scared me you know?”

 

“My apologies.” He set the book down he was reading from and turned to look at her but turned away almost instantly, “You, er…don’t want to get dressed first?”

 

“Hmm?” And then it hit her, she was still in her black nightgown. She ran out of her room so fast she forget to change. Her face warmed from embarrassment, “S-Sorry. I was so relieved you were okay I…forgot.”

 

He sighed, “I suppose it can’t be helped. Come in.”

 

She grinned, closing the door behind her and plopped on the bed next to him. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I should be asking you that. I heard about what happened yesterday; are you all right?”

 

“Me? But I’m not the one who almost-“

 

“Perhaps not, but with what Azura told me you had quite a day yourself..”

 

“Oh, you talk to Azura? I didn’t know that, that’s great! I’m really happy you two are friends!”

 

“I’m not sure if I’d consider us friends when all we do is talk about you, Corrin.” He sighed, “But that’s not important right now.”

 

“Well it’s a start isn’t it? I think you two could get along really well if you talked more. Azura is always lost in thoughts all alone and the fact you do talk to her means you must enjoy her company. You’re usually really picky with who you choose to interact with, remember how long it took you to warm up to me?”

 

It was true, one of the hardest things she had to do as a child was get Leo to talk to her, eventually she broke him when she wanted to learn how to read. He jumped at the chance. She giggled at the memory of him grabbing her hand, clutching some mythology book and leading her away from everyone else to have a quiet spot for them to read. He had the biggest pout on his face as the rest of the family looked on stunned.

 

“And look at everything we’ve been through now! L…Leo?!”

 

He reached out and cupped her chin, staring intently at her face. She wanted to say something but couldn’t find any words, he looked so serious. After what seemed like an eternity he let go and spoke.

 

“Your bottom lip is slightly swollen, did you bite it?”

 

“Is that all?” Lightly running her tongue across the cut, she winced. “I forgot I did that.”

 

“Corrin…” 

 

“I promise it’s nothing, really.”

 

“And you’re going to try to convince me what happened yesterday was nothing as well, I assume? Azura told me about your breakdown I wanted to know more but she told me it would be best if I heard it from you.”

 

She wanted to tell him but…Unconsciously she gripped the sheets of the bed trembling. “It’s about…” She took a deep breath, “My mother.”

 

“I only want to ask you a couple of questions, if this becomes too much you can stop me at any time. Is that doable?”

 

His voice was soft, warm and comforting. And sure she’d seen him when he was being nice, but this was even a level above that. Even his eyes had a caring glow to them and he was smiling, actually smiling.

 

She nodded.

 

“You had a nightmare. Is that what caused you to injure yourself?”

 

She cringed, “It…felt so real…”

 

“And it’s not your first is it?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“When did the nightmares start?”

 

“I can’t tell you that…” She looked down, “You’ll be mad…”

 

“Mad? Why would I…” He paused, “Ah. They started after you sided with Nohr didn’t they?”

 

“Yes…”

 

He moved on, “And these nightmares are about your mother? Would it be too much to assume they have to do with her death?”

 

Her lip trembled, “It’s all my fault…She died protecting me…” Her breathing quickened again and she clenched her fists. “And I…I…” She wiped at her eyes trying not to cry but her eyes were burning. 

 

“It’s all right Corrin. Everything happened too fast. First you finally get out of the fortress, then you meet and say goodbye to your mother in moments. And now you’re in charge of an army in a war. You never had time to yourself. Even now you’re still looking out for others more than you. You never had time to grieve. You have to take care of yourself. I’m done for now, okay?”

 

He was right now that she thought about it. She arrived in Hoshido and in the span of only a couple days, met her birth family and Azura, watched Mother fall and went back to Nohr. Mother tried so hard to make her feel welcome and accepted and, she couldn’t hold it in anymore as her emotions boiled over.

 

“I…I….I let her down! She died in my arms and for what? Me siding against her? Against my birth family?” She buried her head in her hands sobbing. “All she wanted was for us to get along and we’re at each other’s throats! I betrayed Mother’s dying wish. It should have been me! It…should have been me…” All her emotions, all her guilt poured out of every heart-wrenching sob.

 

“Forgive me for I’m not the best at comforting but-” 

 

She felt herself pulled forward as Leo embraced her tightly, her head on his shoulder, hand on her head.

 

“Do you know what brought it on so suddenly?”

 

“Y-You…”

 

“Me?”

 

She nodded, and gripped his shirt firm, shaking. He looked just like her, wound in the middle of his chest lying in a pool of blood. It brought back everything. The explosion…the screams of the innocent Hoshidans as the capital towered down…the smell of rainwater…All of it.

 

“It’s like…I was…there again…” She wept into his chest. “You…lying there…M-Mother..” She swallowed.

 

“My injury?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Reminded you of what happened to your mother, is that it?”

 

She whimpered, shedding more tears.

 

He pulled her closer and lowered his voice. “I’m fairly sure you have some form of PTSD. It’s all right. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

 

“Please, just…stay here.”

 

“All right.”

 

They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, the only sound in the room her fast breathing slowing down to a more normal pace. Finally she found her voice again.

 

“Hey Leo? What is…Pe-te-es-de?”

 

“PTSD. Post-traumatic stress disorder. There’s not a lot of research on it of course but from what I read about it, it can occur when someone experiences a traumatic event.”

 

“And mother…” She swallowed. “Was mine?”

 

He nodded. “It causes you to relive the event. Nightmares usually but as you’ve shown it can happen outside of…dreams…ugh.” He gritted his teeth and let go, gripping at his head while wincing.

 

“Leo!”

 

“It’s only a slight headache. Probably…from the blood loss. A bit of vertigo.”

 

“Forget about me, are you okay Leo?” 

 

That’s right! Forget about whatever was going on with her, he almost died!

 

“No, this is what I mean. You need to…focus on yourself and not others. Especially now. ”

 

But she ignored him and pulled him forward, head into her lap rubbing his temple lightly.

 

“H-Hey Corrin!” He attempted to protest weakly but stayed put.

 

“Shush. Helping other people helps me and you know that.” She giggled as he leaned into her touch, clearly enjoying the sensation of her fingers running through his hair.

 

“I suppose but…” He yawned, his eyes growing heavy. “This is the only time I’m admitting to this, but I’m very worried…about you.”

 

“I think I’ll be okay. I feel better after crying, I never got to.”

 

“Still.”

 

“Hey. Do you remember when I used to do this all the time when we were kids? After I gave you your headband?”

 

“Mhmm…but don’t change the subject.”

 

“You weren’t used to wearing it. So you got headaches constantly. And every once in a while when we were alone you’d let me do this. I was always…happy you trusted me so much because you were never one for physical contact.”

 

There was no response but his light breathing as her massage lulled him to sleep.

 

“Feel better okay? I promise I’ll be fine, but thank you for worrying.” She spoke mainly for herself as she knew Leo couldn’t hear her.

 

She sighed and leaned her head back against the bed frame, feeling like napping herself. She was glad he fell asleep as she hated making people worry. Her heart was still racing, her nose running and her eyes red and puffy from her breakdown. But at least now she knew she was sick. She began to close her eyes when the item next to her caught her attention.

 

Corrin, ever curious, reached for it to see what it was. A book. Probably the one Leo was reading before she came in. It was very thick, and from how worn it was looked like he had it for a while. The title immediately caught her attention.

 

“ _Neurosis, Melancholia and how they affect Emotional Response_? What does that even mean?”

 

Still, she had to flip through the book. Why would Leo want to read something like this? And it looked like a much older book, why even keep it around?

 

The prologue she guessed, it had to be since it was at the beginning of the book, had a bunch of big words that she certainly didn’t get but it seemed right up Leo’s ally. Next was the table of contents and what she could remember from their reading sessions; that explained the parts that a book was divided into. One section was circled. Melancholia.

 

Now curious why it was circled, she flipped to the pages that contained it and found they had more wear and tear than what she’d seen before. It looked like he’d been through it many times. Some potions were underlined with notes he wrote in-between the passages. She didn’t really understand most of the technical words used here and there but what she could get from the section was melancholia, one of the words in the title, has been renamed to depression.

 

From there the symptoms section was written all over, angry outbursts was double underlined, along with sleep disturbances, tiredness, and agitation.

 

It was like putting together a puzzle, especially because she couldn’t understand half of what she was attempting to read. Why was this section gone through so many times? The only conclusion she could come to was someone was experiencing this in Leo’s life and he like he tended to do, was doing research on the subject.

 

And then it hit her. “This must have been what Camilla meant! This is Leo’s trying to figure out what was going on with father…” And that’s why the book looked so old; he had this for a long time. But why go back to it? Especially now that he knew what he did about King Garon?

 

She looked down at him, concerned her outburst woke him but he was still fast asleep.

 

She smiled patting his head, Camilla wasn’t kidding he’d really been through that section a lot. Her heart sank after all that they still had to…

 

She shook her head and went back to the beginning, best not to think about that now. This section was shorter but what really caught her eye was another underlined section.

 

“Battle Neurosis?” Hmm. A type of trauma that results from battles or a long time war. I can see why he thinks this is important.” She flipped to the next page, “Probably worried one of us could…” Her eyes widened at the next section, “All types of neurosis combine into the recently discovered…Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder known as PTSD.”

 

And sure enough just like the section before certain words were double underlined. Flashbacks. Nightmares. Triggers. Panic Attacks. And notes surrounding each of them. She really wanted to read more but it was very hard to understand all the big words and large blocks of text. But it was her, from what she could understand she felt like she was reading about herself. She had to know more! Maybe she could pick up more by reading through this thing. Determined she continued flipping through, losing track of time.

 

“Corrin, what are you doing?” 

 

She jumped, slamming the book shut. “L-Leo! I thought you were asleep!”

 

“For a bit.” He sat up yawning. “Are you trying to read my book? It might be too advanced for you.”

 

“I er…I was curious because it looked old!” Heat rose to her face in the embarrassment of being caught. “It looked like you had it for a while so I wanted to know why it was so important to keep around is all!” 

 

“Oh. It’s true I had it for a while, but I only recently picked it up again.”

 

“Because of me…right?” She handed him the book, “And…this PTSD?”

 

He nodded and took the book back, placing it on the nightstand.

 

“I appreciate it. Thank you for caring so much about me. You, Azura. Everyone.” She smiled, “It means a lot to me. Now that I know I’ll go to Elise. She can heal me.”

 

“It doesn’t work that way.” He sighed and turned toward her. “You can’t heal it with magic. The study of what’s known as mental disorders is too vague to use magic on. It’s not like a physical wound.”

 

Her ears dipped down, “If that’s the case then, how do I get healed? T-There’s no cure?”

 

“Support.”

 

“Support?”

 

“You need to talk about how you’re feeling and let those close to you know whenever you have an episode. Basically, it’s what I said; you have to take care of yourself. With so much going on around you, you cannot lose track of your own thoughts and feelings. Understand?”

 

“That’s why you told me to focus on myself right?”

 

He nodded, “With all that’s going on with this war, father, and Hoshido you can’t forget to give yourself time to heal.”

 

“And I understand but…” She shook her head, “I can’t do that right now.”

 

“Corrin-“

 

“I know I know! But I have to end this war for everyone, that’s much more important than my PTSD or whatever. I must do everything I can to bring peace to Nohr and Hoshido.” She put a hand on her chest, “Then maybe I can focus on myself but peace comes first!”

 

“I had a feeling you’d say that. You need to be careful, you might be taking on more than you can handle. I know I can't stop you but-” He placed both hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly. “Promise me if you feel off you’ll talk to me. I can’t lose…” He turned away gritting his teeth, “I don’t want to see you get worse.” 

 

“Only if you promise to talk to Azura more, kidding!” She wiggled out of his hold and winked, “I will! I won’t get worse though, now that I know there is something off I can only get better right?”

 

“It’s a possibility yes but…”

 

“Besides, you need to take care of yourself too! Don’t forget what almost happened to you, just because we’re focusing on this PTSD. I’ll take care of myself if you take care of yourself, deal?”

 

“I’m fine Corrin. A physical wound is much easier to deal with and treat than a mental one. I think I’ve gotten enough rest now.”

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” She looked at him concerned, “I know you tend to hide how you feel.”

 

“Positive.”

 

“As long as you’re sure…okay.”She got up off the bed and walked to the door, “In that case, once you’re feeling ready, we’ll head out. We have a lot of ground to cover today, especially now that we have the support of Sakura and Hinoka.”

 

“I’ll be ready soon. I’ll meet you out there with the rest of the army. I know you’re in charge but try to take it slow right now, you can rely on the rest of us if you need.”

 

“Trust me, I’ll be fine!” She laughed, feeling lighter now that she had some idea of why she felt the way she felt. She wasn’t crazy! And it had a name! That was enough to bring some relief. She walked out of the room with her new knowledge. “See you soon!”

 

Leo watched her walk out, closed his door and leaned against it. “Father said the same thing back then…” He clenched his fist and looked down at the floor. “Please Corrin, I can’t lose you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know mental disorders aren't actually fully studied until the late 1900's at least but I thought I had a little wiggle room since Fates has modern swimsuits and silverware for example. With PTSD and depression before they became the mental illnesses we know of today, they were known as other things so I went with a period right before we began to focus on them as an actual illness sort of a midpoint between modern and old. So in Fates world they know they're there and the symptoms but have no clue how to deal with them if that makes sense.


	10. Quiet Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, worried about Corrin, gets advice from Izana and learns more about the cultural differences between Hoshido and Nohr, even in a subject as powerful as how to deal with mental illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been 6 months, nothing much to say except real life is pretty busy. I appreciate you guys sticking around for my "update schedule" if you can even call it that anymore!

Corrin was gone and the scene played over in his head. Her gasping for air, practically choking on her own tears, as trembles shot through her body. She could barely spit out a word looking so weak and so frail-- unlike the strong woman he came to know her as. She was absolutely broken and the life she held even in the worst of circumstances was gone. She bounced back quickly as she always had but he knew if this was left alone it could be absolutely detrimental. He wanted to do more, but he didn’t know what to do, he simply didn’t have what it took to help her. His research on the subject was inferior. 

 

Leo hurriedly threw on his clothes, mentally cursing himself for not having a better book than his childhood one. After all, wasn’t he just in the most massive library in all of Nohr? There had to be something more recent—after all, that was written over 15 years ago. Perhaps this place had some studies that could help him? It was a massive palace and from his experience, the most lavish places he’d been to always had some sort of library. Granted it would be Hoshidan research if there was anything but that was better than the alternative of nothing.

 

He rushed down the hallway but was flagged down by Niles waving at him.

 

“Lord Leo, did Lady Corrin come to talk to you?”

 

“Yes, thank you for getting her for me Niles.”

 

“Anytime milord but are you sure you should be moving that fast? Are you sure you got enough rest?”

 

“I should be asking you that.” It’s true he probably should have been in bed a little longer but with what Corrin was going through he pushed his to the side. He still did have a slight headache but at least the wooziness ended. Niles, on the other hand, was holding ice to his jaw, “Do I want to know?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Your sister decked me, no big deal I had worse.”

 

He shook his head, “You should know better than to get under Camilla’s skin. If she hit you that hard you probably deserved it.”

 

“While I have felt the sting of Camilla’s blow, this time it wasn’t her. Your other sister.”

 

His eyes widened, “Elise punched you in the face?! I didn’t know she had it in her.”

 

“No milord, it wasn’t her either. Corrin did it accidentally. Never realized how strong she was.”

 

“Corrin?”

 

“Interesting~” Niles only snickered, “Corrin _is_ your sister is she not? I’m surprised Lord Leo, it’s not like you to forget such things.”

 

That’s right. Corrin. How could he forget something so simple? It’s true he hasn’t called her his sister in a while but for some reason, the concept of thinking of her as his sister felt…foreign to him. Then again she wasn’t blood-related, that was probably why. She was never his sister.

 

“It’s not that surprising, she’s not. We’re not related by blood. She’s a Hoshidan princess after all.”

 

“Doesn’t she consider you her family? That’s why she sided with Nohr. And even if that’s the case your blood siblings still call her a sister don’t they?”

 

“Of course. We all grew up with knowing her as our sister it’s not that easy of a habit to change, even if I had my suspicions back then I still never acted on them.”

 

“If I recall, didn’t Lord Xander know all along? I remember you getting into a fight with him over it.”

 

“My assumption is he was so used to living the lie he adapted it. I really feel he knows something is wrong with Father too but…” He sighed, “He’s so far in denial he made it his reality. Which is why we’re doing what we’re doing now.”

 

“Denial, eh? It must run in the family.”

 

“What are you talking-“ He shook his head and gathered his thoughts, “Niles if I may ask, why is what I refer to Corrin as so important? Nothing has changed between us, we’re still as close as we’ve always been. Besides, you know I’m a very literal person. Corrin isn’t my sister by blood which is why thinking of her as my sibling is…odd to me.”

 

“Oh, no reason.” He laughed, “You caught me off guard is all. No big deal milord. It’s…”, He moved close up to his face, much too close like he usually did to tease him in some way or another, “Not important.”

 

“I don’t have time for your usual mind games Niles.” He shoved him away a little rougher than usual and turned his back, “I need to find the library in this place.”

 

“Heh, you would.”

 

“ _Niles._ ”

 

“It’s right down the hall, our friendly archduke was just on his way there, maybe you’ll run into him?”

 

“Lovely.”

 

Niles shrugged, “You might as well get used to him. He’s joining us you know.”

 

“He's what?!” But how? Why? What possibly could an archduke who lived in the land of Hoshido have to do with a Nohrian army?

 

“You have your sist…I mean Corrin to thank for that. Once he saw what was going on he wanted to help. Amazing how she can get anyone in her corner, I’m a little jealous she possesses such raw power. Ooh, I simply _tremble_ thinking of the ways she’s able to penetrate her way into anyone’s soul.“

 

“You can’t just say that normally can you?”

 

Smirking, he continued, “Anyway, we were allowed to rest here in exchange for him joining us on our escapade. Maybe you can make a new friend.”

 

“Please. He’ll be an acquaintance at most if I must deal with him. Thank you for your information, I’ll be going.”

 

Leaving Niles behind, he headed off. He was on a mission. He needed to find that information. But at the same time now his curiosity was piqued. Why did it matter what he referred to Corrin as and why did it bug him? Just thinking about it made his head pound harder.

 

Sure enough, the library was right down the hall at the very end of a long corridor. And as Niles said, Archduke Izana was currently pulling out what looked like papers from the shelves.

 

“Oh hi! I was waiting for you!” He dropped his papers and ran over to him holding now what looked like a normal book. “I know you have a problem and I’m here to help!”

 

“You…know about my problem?” He raised an eyebrow. The archduke was a strange fellow to say the least.

 

“Absolutely! After all being in contact with the ancient gods I know everything~ And I know you need…” He placed the book in his hands, “This!”

 

Leo looked down at the book, a light pink cover decorated with bright red lettering. “Romantic High-koo?”

 

“Haiku. It’s a type a Hoshidan poetry!”

 

“Romantic Poetry. You gave me a book on romantic poetry…”

 

“That’s right!”

 

“How is this supposed to help me with my problem!” Angrily, he shoved the book back into Izana’s hands, “Stop fooling around!”

 

“Your problem isn’t romance?”

 

“No! Why would you even think something so asinine?!” 

 

“Hmm so we’re not there yet…”

 

“I don’t need your help; I can find what I’m looking for on my own.” Huffing, he stormed past him deeper into the room.

 

Looking up at the massive shelves, he had no idea where to even begin. Nothing was labeled on what topics the books covered. Then again he shouldn’t have expected that either since the library of his own castle wasn’t exactly subject labeled either. 

 

The best he could do was start pulling books and hope the title gave something away. That would take far too long however and they were on a time limit.

 

“Are you suuuuuuure you don’t need my help?”

 

“Gah!” 

 

Izana popped up over his shoulder grinning. How did he keep attracting these sort of people?! Did he wear a sign?

 

“Hehe didn’t mean to startle you! But you seem to be one of those stubborn ones.”

 

“Do you call anyone who refuses to engage with you stubborn?” He pushed him off and reached for a book. “I can find what I’m looking for just fine without you.”

 

“Hoshidan Agriculture? Well…it does sound like what someone who grows trees would want. ”

 

“I’m not-“ He looked down at the book and sure enough that was the title, “How did you know that was what I grabbed?”

 

“I told you!” He grinned, “I know everything.”

 

He knew he lost, he didn’t have a choice, he was desperate and he needed to ask for help. “Do you know where the books on mental disorders are kept? Hoshido has something on it I imagine?”

 

“It’s probably not what you’re looking for.” He walked over to the back and came back holding an older looking book. Much thinner than the one he owned. “It’s better you read for yourself how different…Hoshido looks at it.”

 

The first item of interest was the title being nothing like he expected. In fact, had he picked this up on his own he probably would have discarded it. “How different can it be?” He began to flip through the book as Izana watched him carefully. 

 

To be honest…there wasn’t much on mental disorders in this book. It was mainly about the Hoshidan way of life. How important family was, the best way to act, manners etc. One thing that stood out to him, in particular, was uniformity and formality. Now Azura’s stunted reactions when being shown affection began to make a little sense to him. He was talking to her and getting to know her a little better and this huge difference with Nohrian customs was actually very interesting. Corrin did request he had more interactions with the other girl, perhaps they could talk about the differences in showing affection in the two cultures. 

 

He shook his head, he couldn’t get sidetracked. “Are you sure you gave me the right book?”

 

Izana nodded grinning, did he ever stop smiling?! “Keep going, it’s a pretty short section.”

 

Short? How can anything that important be so short? He sighed and continued flipping through the pages. His blood ran cold when he read the next section. “That…can’t be it. It’s their fault? It’s deserved? There’s a flaw with them? That’s not true. It’s like an injury. The study is vague so far I admit but they can’t still think this. It’s wrong! It’s blaming someone suffering from things not in their control.”

 

Finally, Izana stopped smiling. “I’m afraid it is. There are many differences between Nohr and Hoshido. This is just one of them.”

 

“You don’t believe this do you?” He gripped the book tightly and gritted his teeth, “Corrin is the strongest person I know, she may not look it but she is!” He slammed the book shut his voice rising in tone and desperation, “She has a big heart and cares for so much. And that’s why she’s so susceptible, she doesn’t deserve it. She shouldn’t be treated any differently because of it. She…she needs help and support. Not to be an outcast.”

 

“You don’t need to worry. I don’t agree with how most of Hoshido sees it, I’ve been around a while and have seen many things after all! But…that’s how it is here. However! It will change in the future, it’s just going to take a while. To be honest…I’m slightly worried about the little rule breaker.”

 

“Prince Takumi…he’s not going to get the help he needs. Then it’s better Corrin’s with us because if she was with them she wouldn’t get any help.” He shook his head, “But I don’t…”

 

"I understand. You want to help her and don’t know how.” Izana clicked his tongue, “You feel helpless. Powerless. And you want to do whatever you can to prevent yourself from losing someone you love. Perhaps a second time. That’s why you’re turning to research, because it’s all you know.” He grinned. “Am I wrong?”

 

The absolute nerve of this archduke! His eye twitched in annoyance; how could he make such a claim knowing nothing about him literally just meeting him for the first time. But worse…he was absolutely right.

 

When he didn’t speak Izana continued, “But you see, that’s not going to help you my friend! I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve seen all the research Nohr has to offer on the topic, you appear to be well read and as you see Hoshidan materials aren’t going to help you as they are now.”

 

Then what was he going to do? There had to be something. Izana was bouncing on his feet clearly waiting for Leo to ask his opinion. He sighed. He had no choice. “Then…what…” Ugh he hated he had to go this far. But he had to swallow his pride. “What do you suggest?”

 

“I’m so glad you asked!” He bounced over to him. “You see, you’re using here.” He tapped his head. “Which is all fine and good. But for something like this, you need to use, here.” He knocked on his chest plate. “Understand?”

 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Flinching, he shoved his hands off of him, “But I understand. Use my heart instead of my mind.”

 

“That’s right! Look it at emotionally. Instead of trying to solve the problem, try to relate to her problem.”

 

“That’s easier said than done. How can anyone of us possibly relate to Corrin’s issue? No one has gone through what she has.” It’s true he had a desire to get in touch with his emotional side, but…

 

“You don’t relate by having the same issue but the same feelings. As in relate your own experiences with hers. You’ve been through your own trauma haven’t you?”

The look in his eyes unnerved him along with his sinister smile.“You had a rough childhood right? If I recall, didn’t there used to be more Nohrian royals than the four of you?”

 

A chill ran through his spine. Not many knew about the events that went on in Nohr long ago, even Corrin nor anyone from the Northern Fortress had any idea of the horror that was the concubine wars they now referred to them as. The only ones aware were the surviving royals and their retainers. He’d expect for Hoshido being as far removed as it was to know even less. “H-How-“

 

“I told you.” His grin spread. “I know everything.~ ”

 

“How do you know all this? This is impossible!”

 

“For most people yes but I have very good sources. You see, I am a descendant of the first dragons after all! Due to this the ancient gods tell me everything I want to know, keep me informed on the goings on important events, et cetera. Nohr was always fun to learn about since I’ve never seen the place. It’s a lonely life to be all knowing but you someone has to do it.” He sighed and leaned back dramatically. He hated to admit it but Izana would get along excellent with Odin.

 

“I…I’ll be taking my leave.” He turned to leave the room, he didn’t want to admit it but he was a little intimidated. He had heard legends from Xander about a powerful all-knowing being who put him through a trial in order to gain power, but this wasn’t the same person. Was it?

 

“I understand. I gave you a lot to take in but it’s okay! We can chat again soon now that we’ll all be traveling together. Before you know it we’ll be buddies!”

 

“I highly….doubt that.”

 

But Izana ignored his protest and continued talking. “Good luck with Corrin! I’m sure you’ll be able to help her out. And when the time comes, try not to be in denial for so long okay?”

 

“Denial?” He raised an eyebrow. “Of what, my Father’s condition, that I assume you also know of? I’m not my brother; I’m aware of what has to be done.”

 

Chuckling he picked up the papers he dropped from before, “You’ll see~”

 

“For someone who seemly knows everything you’re quite insufferable.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment!”

 

Leo left the room and headed off while Izana laughed behind him. Over whatever he knew probably. 

 

He stopped in the corridor and looked down at the book again, even flipping through it. “Honestly what am I possibly going to do with this?”

 

It was exactly what it looked like a poetry book. What he found a bit interesting was the Hoshidan poetry. It had a different style than the Nohiran poems he’d seen before. Still, this wasn’t exactly going to help him. Then there was telling Corrin about what went on in Nohr before she arrived but…knowing Corrin she’d completely focus on him instead of herself. He sighed.

 

“Oh Leo? Maybe I’m prying where I shouldn’t but I don’t think you need to resort to romantic haikus, just tell her how you feel.”

 

“Excuse me?” He looked up from the book to see Azura looking at him concerned.

 

“You’ve been standing there staring at that book for a while. You looked deep in thought, I didn’t want to disturb you of course but you looked sad and conflicted. You must really like this person…”

 

“Huh? Don’t misunderstand, it’s nothing like that. Izana gave me this to read for some reason he’s not telling me. I still don’t see why. There’s something off about that archduke.”

 

“Oh really?

 

“He knows things a normal human would not know. And he talks in riddles.”

 

“Hmm I can see how talking in riddles would be bothersome. Maybe all powerful knowledge is because he’s a descendant of the First Dragons. Though in order to find out if that’s the case, we’d have to learn just what First Dragons actually are and Mother never spoke much on them.”

 

“Perhaps but there’s no way someone can know something that specific about Nohr.” He crossed his arms, “And tell me my problem would be solved by _romantic poetry_ of all things.”

 

“That does seem silly yes. But maybe he’s referring to a future issue. Maybe you’re eventually going to fall in love, and he thinks that’ll help you. Truly, I think he just really likes playing matchmaker. I overheard him giving Charlotte advice on romance, so it’s possible he’s really into romance, soul mates, matching people together.”

 

“I _highly_ doubt that. He’s clearly just messing with me.” He shut the book and tucked it under his arm.

 

“Well…don’t take it to heart then. Though…” She put a finger to her chin “I wonder what your ideal type would be…”

 

“A-Azura!”

 

“I’m only kidding! Though…It’s nice to have an actual conversation with you, usually our conversations are about Corrin.” She smiled, “We don’t talk much as it either.”

 

“Yes, that’s true. I suppose it is nice to have a normal conversation.”

 

“But what is the other thing you were concerned about? Are there really specific things about Nohr you don’t think Hoshido wouldn't know?”

 

“It’s an assumption but many Nohrians don’t know about it. Actually, now that we’re having an actual conversation, as you called it, can I ask you something?” Azura knew about it too but he was curious just how much she _did_ know. He never remembered seeing her in the castle at all, and he certainly remembered most of the others. 

 

“Of course. Conversation is the best way to grow a bond after all.”

 

“It’s about your childhood in Nohr. I’ve heard stories about the way Father’s mistresses and servants treated you.”

 

“Oh…yes.” She looked down, “Nobility thought it was fun teasing the outcast. Sometimes it would get so bad I’d sneak out of the castle and hide in town. But they always found me. I…still have the scars.”

 

“I see...that must have been awful.” 

 

“After mother passed there was really nothing left for me. It never got worse after her death but it never got better either. Once she was gone I had no reason to want to stay.”

 

“And that’s why you went with your kidnapers willingly?”

 

“Yes, that’s right.”

 

He had to know more but he wasn’t sure how to ask it, so he went for it. “Forgive me if this is overstepping my boundaries but...did they ever make an attempt on your life?”

 

“Oh goodness, no. But…there were times I wished death.”

 

“I imagine you must hate Nohrians. Wounds inflicted at young age leave scars, and not just physical.”

 

“For the longest time, I did. But I learned there are kind people in Nohr too. You taught me that.”

 

“I did?” The corners of his lips formed into a small smile, “Thank you, but I’m a bit surprised.”

 

“Oh?” She hummed, “You shouldn’t be. With everything you’re doing for Corrin and how you tried your hardest to help Sakura. But the real thing that surprised me was how you didn’t attack Takumi at all, even when it could have cost you your life.”

 

“Well…it’s not the first time I’ve been in a situation like that.”

 

“Really? When? Oh!” She brought her hands to her mouth, “I’m sorry if I’m prying.”

 

He shook his head, “Not at all. The truth is, I can relate to your situation Azura. I didn’t have a great childhood either.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He was just going to stop there but Azura did share her past with him. It would be rude to not do the same, they were friends after all right? Plus…perhaps this could prepare him for when he eventually confided in Corrin.

 

“You see, that’s what I was surprised the archduke knew about. Very few people know there used to be more royals than who remain.”

 

“Who…remain? There used to be more? What happened?”

 

“I’m not positive but considering what was going on, they were probably all murdered.”

 

“Murdered?!” Her eyes widened as she looked at him in complete shock.

 

He swallowed, “Bear with me, it’s not easy to talk about.”

 

“Of course. If you’d rather not, I’d understand that as well.”

 

He shook his head, “It’s all right. First of all, did you know that all of us have different mothers?”

 

“I’ve heard rumors about that but never had them confirmed. Were you close with your mother?”

 

“Not at all.” He snorted, “My mother only saw me as a pawn to gain favor in the royal court; I was merely an instrument to her-a lever to pull to adjust the scales of power. To be honest…I’m a bit jealous you were so close with yours.”

 

“That’s terrible! Did you have anyone?”

 

“Father. He didn’t use to be like he is now. He doted on all of us, encouraged my studies and even gave me piggyback rides! He was…all I had back then.”

 

“It’s really hard to imagine King Garon used to be like that.”

 

“Seeing how he is now I agree, but at least I finally understand why he changed so drastically. I never thanked you for that.”

 

She shook her head, “No, it’s Corrin you should be thanking. Once she found out everyone had to know.”

 

“That may be true but you’re just as responsible. Don’t sell yourself short. After all, you came up with the idea to take me to the Bottomless Canyon.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” She swallowed, “I have a feeling I know where the story is going but, you said your mother used you for power right? How?”

 

“All the children were pitted against each other. I don’t remember all the details being so young so if you’d like to know specifics Camilla would be who to ask. But what I can tell you is the children of all the mistresses fought each other and it often turned violent. All for power.”

 

“And the violence got so bad they killed each other.” She didn’t say it like a question but a statement. An absolute fact.

 

“Yes. Poison was the most common. Many were lost that way because it was easy.” He leaned against the wall trying to dig into his memories. “But there were others who dueled each other to the death as their mother watched.”

 

“Gods…I had no idea all this was going on.”

 

“Like I said, not many know about it.”

 

“How were you able to survive?” Putting a hand to her chin she hummed, “I think I was only six or seven before I was brought to Hoshido. You must have been so young…”

 

“To be honest I don’t remember my exact age. I believe Corrin was brought here when she was five or six and I’m one about year younger than her.”

 

“That would mean all this was going on when you were no older than five?! It’s a miracle you survived!”

 

“Yes it was…” He cringed starting to remember some of the memories he buried away for so long. That’s right, that’s when he found Brynhildr and…killed someone for the first time. He shivered involuntarily.

 

“Leo?” Azura put a hand on his shoulder,“We can stop here, it looks like remembering this is making you uncomfortable.”

 

“More than I’d like to admit. Thank you.”

 

“No.” She shook her head, “Thank you for telling me. I was there and had no idea this went on behind the scenes. I’m stunned. Did it continue after I left? What about Elise?”

 

“It stopped shortly before Elise was born, thankfully she never had to be a part of it. It ended abruptly as well. The mistresses disappeared. We never knew why but now I have a pretty good idea.”

 

“King Garon.”

 

“Yes. His condition hit his peak and I assume he had something to do with their disappearance. Only one remained and that was Elise’s mother.”

 

“Maybe in a way he was trying to protect who was left. His last act before the monster took full control.” She smiled, “I don’t know much about the real Garon but from what you told me it sounds like despite what was going on he cared about all of you.”

 

“We’ll never know but it’s a nice thought. Thank you for listening Azura, you’re a good friend.”

 

“Are you going to tell Corrin any of this? Maybe with what she’s feeling and what you went through it’d help her. Allow her to know she’s not alone with her feelings and trauma. Oh.” She brought a hand to her mouth to cover her light giggle. “Sorry, and we were doing so well not talking about her for once.”

 

“I suppose we’re just destined to resort to conversation about Corrin. But as close friends, we are concerned about her.” He chuckled, “I’ve been thinking about it and I’d like to. After all, even Izana hinted to me that’s what I need to do, relate to her. In his own…strange way of doing things.”

 

“I think he’s right. After all she seems a little better after talking to you this morning, I think you helped her.” 

 

“But I need Corrin to focus on herself and not me. And if I tell her about my past that’s exactly what she’s going to do.”

 

“That’s true she probably would. But that is who she is. I still believe it would help her, I feel like I was able to relate to a bit from this conversation. We both had some pretty rough childhoods.”

 

“Yes. You’re right Azura. When I get the chance to talk to her alone again, I’ll try to bring it up.”

 

“Good! I do think it would be for the best.”

 

He couldn’t help but agree. At least he had a plan of attack now when it came to helping out Corrin. He never liked going into anything without some sort of strategy—

 

But still, in the back of his mind, other things were bothering him. 

 

Why did he stop referring to Corrin as his sister? Niles had a point. The more he thought about it the more it didn’t make sense. But even more pressing. Why in the name of the Dusk Dragon was he given a book on romantic poetry!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a Japanese culture class in college and one of the things that always stuck with me is how Japanese culture plays into how depression and other mental illness are viewed. PTSD wasn't formally introduced Japan until around the 1990's! To compare most of the world added it in the 1980's. And even today over half of the Japanese population does believe it is the mentally ill's fault it's another reason Japan has such high suicide rates.
> 
> Anyway, I really liked how the possession in this FE mirrored depression it made it feel more real if that makes sense. It felt like depression was personified. 
> 
> And yes the good ol concubine wars. Like everyone else I'm going to do my own take on that, it's a darn shame the game didn't give us more on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tweak #1: Why exactly does Corrin not even try to talk to the family they just proved loyalties to by siding with them over Hoshido? We know from Birthright Elise believes them, Camilla eventually does as well and once Leo gets evidence he does too but he's the hardest to convince. Revelations follows the same pattern but because Hoshido wasn't sided with it's easier to get them on Corrin's side. Don't you think had Corrin tried to talk to them in Conquest then the results would have been more favorable then they think? Corrin could have at least made an attempt. Heck at the end the royals even say, "Why didn't you say anything?" And this was where this whole fic started from.


End file.
